Blue Dragon
by Nube de Magallanes
Summary: Su mirada azul. Sus ojos brillantes. Su sonrisa sarcástica. Su inteligencia. Su piel con tinta. Todo en ella era adicción. Todo en ella era inquietante y misteriosa. Pero su relación se delimitaba solo en que ella buscaba información para el y quitarse a la incomoda Tama de encima. O eso creia. Pero que precio tendría que pagar, por el trabajo de Blue Dragon. AU Y OoC.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Advertencia**: AU Y Ooc un poco de ambos, la verdad.

Es todo un placer, decidi embarcarme en este romance contemporáneo juveil haber como me va, espero comentarios, aunque no se que tal, la verdad es que ando un poco atareada y hoy me llego esta iluminación, esto es una especie de adelanto, que espero poder seguir continuamente aunque no estoy segura.

También aviso que no se si poder seguir andando con Como Perdonar, tengo bloqueo, así que…aviso. Y para ustedes, les tengo la nueva torta recién salida del horno XD.

**Blue Dragon**

**Prologo**

—No se que hacer—suspiro derrotado Inuyasha, mientras dejaba la mochila al lado de la mesa.

Miroku vio divertido, como muchas de las universitarias de alrededor miraban al ojidorado, algunas directamente, otras mas tímidas. Suspiro divertido, el aspecto de rebelde y los rumores de todo el mundo ayudaban, claro que además del comportamiento de cabron sin sentimientos aportaba.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?—pregunto Miroku, mientras cerraba el libro de Filosofía.

—Kikyo esta como loca, acosándome. Ahora le dio por presionarme por tener una maldita relación—gruño, mientras encendía un cigarrillo con gesto casi felino, que hizo que mas de una sintiera un presión en el vientre bajo—yo no sirvo para eso…

—¿Qué hizo esta vez?

Gruño una vez mas mientras exhalaba el humo. Observo con descaro una muchacha que balanceaba sus caderas con una diminuta falda, se relamió los labios para mirar fijamente a su único amigo.

—Tiene pruebas de mi supuesta venta y trafico de drogas

Miroku abrió la boca sorprendido.

—¿Es verdad?

—Claro que no, sin embargo—dio otra calada—tu sabes que los rumores no ayudan

—Estas dispuesto a ceder

Inuyasha chasqueo la lengua hastiado.

—Claro que no. Lo mío no es de ser de una, no me gusta. En la variedad esta el placer—gruño, mientras miraba a la morena que antes había estado estudiando, ella sonrió con descaro y paso su perfecta manicura por el cabello perfectamente peinado. Dejo que su falda se deslizara mas, dejando ver toda la porción de piel que hubiera podido.

Inuyasha sonrió, dejando que sus varoniles facciones se marcaran y que sus perfectos dientes sostuvieran el cigarrillo. La desnudo lentamente con la mirada.

Era la próxima.

—Esto es serio, donde llegue esto tu familia …el viejo Taisho va a estar furioso

—Con lo que me importa. Pero…no me gusta que se metan en mi vida. Miroku, tu que sugieres…—dejo de observar a la morena para enfocar su mirada dorada en su amigo.

—Bueno…creo que tenemos una solución. Como sabes querido amigo, tengo muchos contactos— Inuyasha rolo los ojos divertido— me ha venido un rumor que me ha venido de perlas, hay alguien que puede sacarte de problemas

Inuyasha inclino su cuerpo interesado mientras escuchaba, daría lo que fuera para quitarse a la exasperante de Kikyo Tama de encima. Una noche de sexo, y la tonta creía que el se metería con ella, solo por ser la capitana de porristas de la Universidad y de que abriera bien las piernas.

Típico.

—Black Dragon, esa es tu respuesta.

—¿Qué?—parpadeo Inuyasha confundido.

—No se como es eso, Inuyasha. Sin embargo es tu respuesta.

—Y…eso como ayudaría. El "como se llame" como demonios me quita a Tama de encima si se puede saber.

—No es el, es _ella_.

Inuyasha enarco la ceja, exasperado.

—Bien, bien. _Ella,_ no se su nombre, pero se que estudia Ingeniera de Software y electrónica, es un as de la informática. Alguno que otro compañero a solicitado sus servicios…

—¿Solicitado?

—Si, solicitado. La chica tiene un proceso, dicen que es bastante extraña pero que te consigue la información que puedas. Es una verdadera maestra. Eso dicen.

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada que resonó por toda la cafetería, muchas cabezas voltearon a la mesa, donde vieron a Taisho, el rey de la universidad, carcajearse para después verles amenazantes por verle.

—Imbéciles—susurro mientras volvía a mirar a Miroku—No entiendo de que me serviría una niñita, sino entiendes, me metí por ellas en estos problemas.

Miroku sonrió sesgadamente.

—Te metiste en problemas porque eres incapaz de no meterte entre las piernas de alguna señorita.

Ambos rieron.

Inuyasha dejo de reír al oler un perfume caro y cítrico, de reojo vio el bamboleo de una falda y volteo hacia la morena que antes había visto. Ella, sonriente y sabedora de que tenia por ahora al Dios y Señor de la Universidad, se lamio los labios lentamente, mientras pasaba sus manos por sus muslos, para finalmente salir de la cafetería.

Inuyasha observo esto con una sonrisa, levanto su mochila negra y ajusto bien su chaqueta de cuero que desprendía su sello: Dior, Homme.

—Bueno Miroku, lo pensare. Pero ahora estoy muy ocupado después hablamos de ello—guiño a su amigo y salió detrás de la morena.

Diversión segura.

Miroku suspiro, mientras observaba a su amigo irse por la morena de piernas y caderas de infarto.

Inuyasha jamás cambiaria.

Siguió leyendo, pero sintió en su nuca la mirada penetrante de alguien, volteo presurosamente, pero solo vio la gente hablando entre las mesas y algunos que otros estudiando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha jadeo el ultimo esfuerzo, hasta desplomarse encima de la morena que tenia enlazada en sus caderas y apoyada en el cubículo del baño.

—Vaya…eres…impresionante—comento temblorosa la morena, mientras lamia los labios. Los ojos dorados brillaron de orgullo, mientras soltaba una risita ronca que logro que la morena soltara un jadeo y se estremeciera de placer.

Inuyasha se separo del cuerpo de su amante, y la dejo suavemente en el piso del baño.

—No es lo mejor que me han dicho.

Ella sonrió y acaricio con su uñas el pecho desnudo y pétreo del ojidorado. Que ahora la miraba con marcada indiferencia y algo de asco.

—Bueno….que tal si te quedas y te digo lo demás que pienso de ti—ronroneo, mientras rastrillaba sus uñas en la piel, buscando encenderlo. Pero solo obtuvo una sonrisa cínica y la vista de su perfecta espalda y bronceada.

Observo encimada el tatuaje de un perro blanco con una espada en su boca en uno de sus brazos, pero despertó cuando vio que lo cubría la polera gris que marcaba los pectorales del ojidorado.

—Para donde crees que vas—chillo la morena deteniéndolo de la chaqueta de cuero que ahora se arreglaba.

—Para afuera—se burlo el chico mientras trataba de peinarse el cabello, que lo había desorganizado la morena.

—Estuviste conmigo…pensé que…

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

—Pues pensaste mal…ehh…¿Cómo es que te llamas?

La morena frunció el ceño a la vez que sus labios.

—Candy

Inuyasha se quedo estático mientras un estremecimiento de asco recorrió su espina dorsal, el nombre era horrible. Lastima, ya que la morena tenia unas piernas de infarto, pero el nombre dejaba mucho que decir.

Aunque combinaba perfectamente con ella.

—Candy, creo que te han explicado quien soy yo y como actuó según mis…otras compañías—explico lentamente mientras esperaba que Candy asintiera, ella solo se quedo mirándolo con los ojos azules que poseía sin decir nada—Jamás me quedo con alguien después de haberme acostado con esa persona. Jamás. Lo tuyo y lo mío fue esporádico…

Candy chillo y trato de arañarle la cara, pero la mano y la fuerza del ojidorado la dejaron sin respiración, su mirada era escalofriante.

—No me hagas arrepentirme de acostarme contigo. Nadie, pero nadie me toca ¿Has entendido?

Chillo aun mas alto.

—¿Cómo has podido utilizarme así?

—Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de ofrecerte a mi como carne a la venta. La próxima ten mas dignidad de acostarte con alguien en un baño sucio. Después no te quejes si te tratan como puta—la chica se encogió de vergüenza y furia al oír de Taisho esas palabras, observo como el chico le daba una ultima mirada antes de salir—Espero que hayas entendido , lindura.

Y salió de ahí.

Inuyasha se vio en el espejo mientras veía su reflejo, su cabello despeinado, sus labios rojos e hinchados, su camiseta arrugada, sus ojos brillantes…mejor dicho.

Recién follado.

Al salir del baño, vio como un grupo de chicas lo vio con sorpresa para después cuchichear y mirarlo de reojo, cosa que lo hizo sonreír. Pero una muchacha estaba alejada de los demás, sentada en una banca, con un Mac de ultima generación en sus piernas. No estaba riendo, ni estaba sonrojada, ni lo miraba con el labio entre sus dientes, ni lo incitaba…solo...lo estaba mirando.

Lo hizo sentirse un cabron. Aunque lo era.

El desvió la mirada, pero sintió sus ojos azules pero no como el mar sino como la noche sin estrellas seguirle.

Le quemo por completo.

Camino por la Universidad tratando de quitarse la sensación de la mirada de la muchacha, levanto su mirada hacia el reloj que estaba en uno de los pasillos y se dio cuenta que había terminado su primera clase, se la había saltado.

Suspiro y salió hacia su casillero. Tenia que entrar a clases.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_


	2. Cita

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Advertencia**: AU Y Ooc un poco de ambos, la verdad.

**Blue Dragon**

**Capitulo 1: Cita**

—¿Has pensado ya sobre Blue Dragon?—pregunto Miroku, mientras caminaban por el pasillo repleto de personas. Inuyasha suspiro.

—No, no le he pensado. Pero creo que no va a servir de nada

—No lo has intentado

Inuyasha se detuvo y miro a su amigo serio.

—¿Cuál es la insistencia de que me reúna con _ella?..._Llevas una semana insistiendo.

—Curiosidad.

Inuyasha se carcajeo y se paseo una mano por el cabello.

—Como sea…Kikyo se ha vuelto desesperante. La ultima vez que la vi casi me viola.

Miroku rio fuertemente mientras sujetaba su estomago ante la imagen de un disminuido y asustado Inuyasha ante la grande y malvada Kikyo.

—Deja de reírte—refunfuño Inuyasha.

Rolo los ojos al ver a su amigo un riéndose, ladeo la cabeza y observo con avidez una de sus antiguas amantes. Yura, que estaba blandiendo su escote y caminando como reina de pasarela.

La miro con la ceja encarnada, ella en respuesta le guiño y siguió caminando. Sus piernas se movieron gráciles, observo lo torneadas y fuertes que se veían para sujetarse de su cade…

—Te va salir saliva si sigues desnudándola así—dijo Miroku a su lado, abrió el casillero que estaba en frente del ojidorado.

—Vamos, Miroku. Yura es perversamente sexy, además de que es de las pocas que sabe que conmigo es solo sexo.

Miroku rolo los ojos y señalo el casillero que estaba a unos pasos de el.

—Lo se, si no te acuerdas yo también me la cogí. Ahora ve a tu casillero y saca tus libros de ahí, tenemos clases.

Inuyasha lo miro con la ceja encarnada y gruño.

—Como digas, monje—ignoro a Miroku que le estaba dando una mirada fulminante y camino hacia el casillero. Varias muchachas al verlo, se subieron un poco la falda y ajustaron sus poleras para que el escote revelara un poco mas.

Sonrieron encantadoramente y batieron sus pestañas al unísono.

—Hola Inuyasha

—Hola preciosuras—sonrió como el caballero que no era y dejo que su brazo rozara uno de las piernas de la rubia que le había sonreído. Ella se estremeció y se mordió el labio, desnudándolo.

El disfruto el reconocimiento que le estaban dando, lo que ella no sabia es que el era el cazador, no las presa. Le dio la espalda y abrió su casillero, pero una hoja azul se deslizo.

Enarco la ceja.

Detestaba las carticas de amor. Le daban nauseas.

Sin mucho interés la abrió, algunas de ellas tenían palabras que le hacían reír de lo estúpidamente cursis que eran u otras aumentaban su narcisista alma.

"**Después de la tercera clase. Detrás de tu edificio."**

Inuyasha quedo estupefacto ante la persona que le daba ordenes.

A el.

Al rey y señor de la Universidad.

Miroku se acerco al ver el ceño fruncido de su amigo, vio la nota y se la quito. Después de leerla, observo los puños cerrados y la tensión de los músculos que se adivinaban detrás de la leñadora azul que traía.

—¿Iras?

Inuyasha gruño enojado. Cerro la puerta del casillero de un golpe seco, que hizo que la rubia y sus secuaces huyeran despavoridas.

Nadie quería cargar con el mal genio de Taisho.

—Claro que si.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Maldita idiota que cree que puede darme ordenes a mi. ¡A mi!—mascullaba airadamente el ojidorado, mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar de la reunión.

Inuyasha pensaba sobre que decirle a la tonta enamorada que le había ordenado a el algo. Se iba a arrepentir.

Cuando llego al lugar observo con sorpresa que nadie había ahí, el árbol que estaba detrás de la facultad de su facultad ahora estaba vacío.

¡Tras del hecho era incumplida!

—Pero miren quien tenemos aquí, al señor y dios de la Universidad. A quien debemos el honor de encontrarnos con el hoy, señor—exclamo una voz burlona y cínica a su espalda.

Inuyasha gruño mas enojado aun.

Maldita perra.

—¿Quién demonios te crees?—exclamo entre un gruñido, pero la respiración quedo en su garganta atascada.

Ojos azules, como una noche sin estrellas.

La chica del Mac, estaba a unos metros, recargada y relajada en uno de los muros de la Universidad. Tenia una camiseta de un grupo de rock clásico, unos vaqueros adheridos a unas piernas largas y torneadas y unos converse negros.

Sus ojos lo analizaban, se burlaban.

—Alguien que necesitas—dijo la chica, acomodando su coleta, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—¿Perdón?

—Tranquilo yo te disculpo. No es tu culpa que las mujeres de la Universidad sean ciegas y brutas…según Shakira, sordomudas.

¿Qué demonios?

—Yo no te necesito a ti—gruño Inuyasha, mentalmente empezó a contar.

—Si, si me necesitas

—No

—Si

—NO

—SI, Si me necesitas—exclamo la chica, mientras se dirigía a Inuyasha—Tienes un gran problema con Tama

Inuyasha enarco una ceja.

—Te estarás preguntando: ¿Cómo demonios pudiste saber?—exclamo tratando de imitar la voz de ojidorado, pero que salió como una vaca muriendo—Me gusta estar informada de la gente que solicita mis servicios.

—¿Solicita?

La chica se detuvo al frente de Inuyasha y el pudo constatar que su mirada era de cerca aun mas imponente que de lejos.

—Si, _solicita. _Me presento, Blue Dragon—sonrió cálidamente mientras extendía su mano.

Cosa que Inuyasha ignoro olímpicamente.

—¿Cómo supiste que…

—Tu amigo te hablo de mi, el día de la cafetería. Yo estaba ahí, y no pude evitar escuchar…

—¿Espiando?—pregunto burlonamente Inuyasha, mientras soltaba su mochila y veía a la famosa Blue Dragon.

—Si—Inuyasha quedo aturdido, pensó que la chica se iba a sonrojar y tartamudear pero lo miro a los ojos sin titubear.

Blue Dragon miro mas allá del hombro, hacia el árbol.

—Estaba tratando de averiguar que demonios te ven a ti. Claro además de tener una polla a la orden del día…

—¿Perdón?

—Y un buen cuerpo. Pero mas de eso, nada. Aun sigo pensando en eso

—En fin, ahí fue cuando tu amigo empezó hablarte de mi, de mis servicios. Pero olvido o no le dijeron que mis clientes no me elijen…yo elijo a mis clientes. Así que aquí estas.

—Aja…así…¿Qué tengo que hacer?—pregunto mas enojado, ante la única persona y tras del hecho del genero femenino ignorarle.

Blue Dragon se sentó en el césped y palmeo a su lado. Inuyasha solo la miro AUN MAS enojado.

—Te va salir un aneurisma. Pero me tengo que ir así que esto será rápido—la chica tomo una bocanada de aire y en ese momento Inuyasha pudo ver el piercing que tenia en la lengua.

Sexy.

Era malditamente sexy, aunque nadie negaba que la chica en-miro el reloj-la medio hora que llevaban lo había hecho enojar, como nunca.

—Yo busco lo que necesitas, es simple, me das una semana. De la cual, ni me llamaras, ni intentaras contactarme, te la daré a la misma hora y lugar del primer encuentro. Fácil. Claro, si acatas mis ordenes.

—Y ¿Cómo sabré si tu cumplirás?

Blue Dragon le lanzo una mirada sarcástica.

—Pregunta a la gente para la que he hecho este tipo de trabajos.

Inuyasha asintió.

—Claro que antes de concretar algo…—la chica se levanto rápidamente con ayuda de sus talones y se paro en punticas, quedando un poco mas alta, pero enfrentando la mirada dorada con la azul. Inuyasha quedo estupefacto, mirándola tan cerca, pensó que iba a besarlo pero…—Necesito que me digas que vas a hacer con la información, además de detener a la acosadora de Tama.

—Nada mas

La chica se acerco mas al rostro del ojidorado, que por primera vez en la vida, empezó a sudar de nerviosismo.

—Mas te vale que sea cierto—Blue se separo del rostro sin desviar su mirada de los ojos como el sol—Porque así como tengo información de ella, tengo tuya. Si dañas a alguien con MI información, te jodere la vida tan hondo que tendrás que cambiar de estado, hasta de país. ¿Entiendes?

Inuyasha observo callado como los ojos antes cálidos ahora eran fríos y contundentes.

—¿Entiendes?...o me largare.

—Bien—Inuyasha levanto su mochila y empezó a andar pero un carraspeo lo detuvo.

—No hemos hablado del precio—ahora sus ojos eran divertidos y luminosos.

Era bipolar.

—¿Cuánto necesitas?—pregunto Inuyasha indiferente, para el eso no era un problema. El viejo Taisho tenia dinero que le daba por la simple culpa que le carcomía la conciencia.

—Eso es lo que debo hablarte—Inuyasha observo como Blue Dragon lamia su labio inferior, su piercing salió a la luz un poco y se volvió a esconder. De reojo vio la protuberancia que ahora tenia en los pantalones. Mierda—Mis pagos no son dinero…eso no me falta. Lo mío son mas bien…_favores._

Inuyasha la miro estupefacto.

—¿Favores?—su voz sonó discordante ante sus oídos.

—Tres Favores.

—¿No es dinero?—la chica negó.

—Cuando quiera, como quiera, donde quiera, a la hora que quiera. Después del trabajo, si tienes éxitos me deberás los tres favores, sea lo que sea. Lo harás.

No pudo evitar que su mente pervertida trabajara.

—¿Qué pasa si no cumplo?—la chica perdió la sonrisa y lo miro con seriedad.

—Te jodere tan hondo, que desearas no haberte encontrado conmigo. Así…que…¿Trato?

Barajeo las posibilidades. Quitarme a Kikyo de encima o deberle a la chica del piercing.

—Trato—sujeto con fuerza su mano, ella rápidamente la soltó y así como vino…se fue.

Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado, lamiéndose los labios. Por fin detendría a Tama.

¿Nada malo podría salir mal?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha estaba que mataba a alguien. Hoy se cumplía la semana de plazo, y en contra del pronostico del imbécil de Miroku, el había esperado, claro que no pacientemente. Kikyo estaba pegada como lapa a su cuello, brazos o a veces se le frotaba contra el cuerpo.

Cosa que en vez de excitarle, le daba era asco.

Además de que cada vez que se acercaban, ella le guiñaba el ojo o a veces cuando estaba con alguna chica, ella venia le estropeaba el plan y le recordaba quien tenia su futuro en las manos.

Pero ese día iba a terminar.

De lejos había observado a Blue Dragon, que estaba concentrada en algún libro, o el computador, pero jamás lo había observado o mirado.

Llego a su casillero, y abrió rápidamente la puerta. El sonido de la carta azul caer, ilumino su rostro.

"**Mismo lugar. Misma hora"**

Sonrió ampliamente. Y salió felizmente hacia su tercera clase.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha salió rápidamente de su clase de Cálculo Diferencial, hacia la parte detrás de su facultad. Se encontró pensando en Blue Dragon, pero desecho rápidamente alguna idea de acercamiento entre ella en el.

No es que no sea capaz de seducirla, pero alguien que a luces era complicado no le agradaba.

No la quería pegada a el.

—Estas reluciente Taisho. ¿Acaso deberá a mi presencia?

Inuyasha se carcajeo.

—No es por ti, es porque por fin podre quitarme a Tama—canturreo mientras se apoyaba en el tronco. Cuando la vio, esta vez pudo observarla con totalidad. La camiseta gris dejaba ver uno de los brazos donde llevaba un tatuaje de dos rosas enredadas alrededor de su brazo.

Mas malditamente sexy.

Ella camino hacia el con una sonrisa.

—Yo también te entendería, a penas he hablado como cinco palabras con ella. Pero me saca de quicio la gente estúpida—suspiro, sentándose al lado de Inuyasha.

—Traes el encargo

Blue enarco la ceja.

—Claro que lo traigo—Inuyasha observo como de una maletica sacaba un folder de papeles, bastante grueso—Espero que tu palabra con la información…

Inuyasha chasqueo la lengua mirándola hastiado.

—Confía en mi—ella sonrió, lamiéndose los labios e Inuyasha tuvo que retirar la mirada, no quería imaginar nada. No quería tener el mismo problema de hace una semana.

—Ese es le problema, que no confió en ti. Pero ya sabes la advertencia, y creo, por lo menos que seas inteligente para manejar esto.

Inuyasha extendió la mano, y ella acerco el folder. Pero antes de que la pudiera sujetar ella se los quito.

Con una sonrisa.

Cosa que volvió a enervar al ojidorado, y recordó también el mal genio que había tenido hace una semana.

—Antes necesito tu numero de celular.

—¿Perdón?—ella sonrió mas ampliamente si se podía.

—Necesito tu numero, baboso—Inuyasha la fulmino con la mirada.

—¿Para que?...No creo que necesites mi numero—ella se levanto con toda lentitud y quito el pasto inexistente de sus vaqueros negros.

—No será para llamarte para una impresionante sesión de sexo—gruño sarcástica mientras levantaba su mirada.

A toda maquina, la perversión de Inuyasha trabajo. Imaginándola debajo de el, gimiendo su nombre y sudando.

Mierda.

Blue solo se peino los cabellos tratando de sacar uno que otro mechón que tenia en la cara.

—Acuérdate que te dije: cuando quiera, donde quiera, como quiera. Tres favores, chico. Necesito tener tu celular cuando quiera los favores que me debes—dijo—Pon a trabajar tu cabeza mejor. No todas queremos un tipo que se acuesta con cualquier cosa que tengo falda y un hueco.

Inuyasha chasqueo la lengua hastiado de las palabras de la enana, como ahora se le había ocurrido llamarla.

—Claro, enana—gruño enojado.

Ella rolo los ojos.

—Original

De su bolsillo tarsero, saco el celular donde escribió el numero que le dicto. De reojo Inuyasha observo el nombre que le puso.

"Gigoló"

—¿Por qué me pones eso?—gruño mientras trataba de arrancarle el celular de las manos, pero ella mas rápido, lo guardo. Después batió sus pestañas inocentemente.

El casi pudo creerlo.

Casi.

—No te sientas culpable de tu naturaleza—sonrió, ajustando la correa de la maletica. Ella jugo rápidamente con el piercing de la lengua, mientras le daba los documentos.

El supo que era una costumbre de ella. Siempre lo hacia.

—Gracias

Blue Dragon asintió, y empezó a caminar hacia donde había venido.

—Antes de que se me olvide—devolvió un poco su paso, mientras lo miraba con ojos alegres y brillantes—Deberías, en serio, deberías hacerte exámenes de sangre.

Y salió caminando.

Inuyasha quedo confundido hasta que vio el folder.

Miles de fotos, documentos, e-mails, cartas, extractos bancarios, cuentas, de amantes de Kikyo.

El rector de la Universidad.

El profesor de economía.

Un abogado prestigioso.

Un comerciante.

Inuyasha paso su mano por el cabello y la frente.

Dios… la lista seguía.

Cuentas de pagos realizados de todos los amantes de ella, regalos, e-mails que contenían palabras que francamente, hasta a el, le hacia retorcerse del asco. Fotos de moteles de ellos entrando, en la habitación , en la cama –cosa que tuvo que despegar la vista y respirar hondo-de compras.

Cuando despego la vista de los documentos, el día ya estaba acabando.

¿La información será real?

Repaso rápidamente la ultima pagina no queriendo ver mas, pero al final había una nota de Blue Dragon:

"Claro que es real la información. Pero yo no doy mis fuentes, así que puedes llorar. Diviértete con la información. (sabia que preguntarías sobre la veracidad de MI información. Siempre lo hacen)

Enserio …los exámenes. Podrías tener sífilis o algo."

Inuyasha no pudo contener la sonrisa.

Y el estremecimiento de asco.

Debía hacerse esos exámenes. _Urgente_

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Y este es el segundo capitulo de esta rara y extraña historia. Alguien me pregunto que cuantos años tenia así que no tengo problema, tengo 17 recién cumplidos: Seee lo se tengo una mente corrida y dañada.

Dejen sus comentarios. Suerte y Abrazos.


	3. Ella es la mejor

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Advertencia: **AU Y Ooc un poco de ambos, la verdad.

**Blue Dragon**

**Capitulo 2: Ella es la mejor.**

Follar.

Chicas.

Alcohol.

Chicas y Alcohol.

Follar y alcohol.

Claro siempre follar.

Inuyasha entre la cama, con una rubia voluptuosa pensaba en su fantástica y muy movida semana, de celebración por haber perdido a Tama. La mujer que estaba a su lado, ronroneo y se pego a el, frotando sus cuerpos.

El ojidorado soltó una carcajada, pero su carcajada se convirtió en un ronroneo, por el placer de su cuerpo junto a la rubia.

Ni pensaba en clases.

No pensaba en nada.

Vio los ojos azules de la rubia mirarlo con lascivia, para después montarse a horcadas en las caderas definidas de Inuyasha, con una sonrisa, tomo todo lo que pudo del cuerpo del dios de la Universidad.

Inuyasha soltó un jadeo y con rapidez penetro el cuerpo de la mujer.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

—¿Dónde estabas?—Miroku se sentó en la mesa de su amigo, mientras tenia en su regazo a Lori, una de las porristas cabeza huecas que andaba detrás de el y por tenerlo se acostaban.

Inuyasha sonrió y gruño cuando la morena le mordió el cuello y movió sus caderas

en su regazo.

—Inuyasha…concéntrate—el ojidorado volteo a verlo con una ceja encarnada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Dónde andabas?...Estabas perdido hace una semana.

El ojidorado soltó una carcajada.

—Celebrando

Miroku enarco la ceja.

—Cuéntame…¿Qué ha pasado de nuevo aquí?

—Nada.

Inuyasha sonrió, pero algo llamo su atención, Blue Dragon entro a la cafetería, muchas personas se voltearon a observarla.

Ella los ignoraba.

Paso lentamente por en frente de su mesa, sin ni siquiera dedicarle una mirada de reojo, se detuvo en la fila y saco su celular para jugar…¿Tetris?

—Ah se me olvidaba…Deberías preguntar en tu facultad sobre…tu nueva clase.

El ojidorado volteo su mirada hacia su amigo.

—¿Por qué?

Miroku se encogió de hombros y volteo a ver su reloj.

—No se, pero hay rumores.

Inuyasha se inclino en la mesa sin importar que Lori se callera, la porrista se quejo pero el solo agito la mano despachándola. Ella como un buen perro, se alejo.

—Cuéntame

Miroku sonrió traviesamente.

—Lo lamento Inuyasha, pero ahí no se. Además no tengo tiempo, tengo clase.

—Maldito Miroku, ni para eso sirves.

Miroku alzo las cejas con travesura, mirando una "señorita" observarle con una sonrisa.

—Algunas no comparten tu opinión.

El solo agito su mano con un gruñido, que produjo de Miroku se carcajeara y saliera hacia su clase.

Inuyasha observo con atención hacia la cafetería, viendo que Blue Dragon lo observaba con una ceja encarnada, pero inmediatamente viro la cabeza y pidió lo que quería de comer.

El solo salto de la mesa y busco uno de sus "buenos amigos" para poder saber de que demonios hablaba el "monje".

Analizo varias mesas, hasta que encontró uno de los "nerds" que compartían clase con el. Con anteojos, perfectamente peinados y retraídos, estaban todos reunidos alrededor de algo.

Que tristeza.

Pensó en caminar y exigirles que le digieran que había pasado en la semana, pero el timbre sonó y la mesa en instantes quedo vacía.

Gruño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Vaya, Señor Taisho que milagro verlo por acá—exclamo con sarcasmo el profesor Yamato, mientras observaba al lastimosamente vago estudiante. Que, aunque era muy brillante, la pereza y el alma de hedonista lo tenían condenado.

El ojidorado antes de voltearse, compuso una gran y falsa sonrisa.

—Profesor, tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer—exclamo burlonamente, mientras observaba una grupo de féminas reírse y analizarlo.

El catedrático murmuro por lo bajo y señalo la puerta del salón.

—Por favor, Señor Taisho, entre rápido. Espero que se ponga al día, después de hacer sus cosas…_importantes._

Inuyasha ajusto su mochila y le dio una sonrisa burlona a Yamato y entro con el paso que lo caracterizaba, se sentó en la parte de arriba del salón, que tenia una forma de anfiteatro con mesas y sillas caobas.

—Buenas Tardes señores—saludo Yamato, mientras dejaba unos libros en el escritorio color cereza.

Inuyasha soltó un bostezo.

—Kagome no tarda en venir, ya que tenia que entregar un trabajo—todos los murmuros masculinos se alzaron por toda la habitación, cosa que extraño a Inuyasha.

¿Kagome?

Yamato sonrió al ver la agitación de todos los estudiantes

Inuyasha volteo a ver atrás y vio algunos de sus compañeros susurrándose y murmurándose entre si.

El catedrático empezó a hablar sobre un programa del cual Inuyasha no tenia idea.

—Buenas Tardes, perdón por la tardanza

Inuyasha volteo a ver hacia el origen de la voz.

La mandíbula casi se le cae de la impresión.

—Buenas Tardes, señorita Higurashi—sonrió Yamato, y extendió la mano hacia el escritorio. Kagome siguió hasta donde soltó la mochila roja y el Mac.

Inuyasha jadeo, trayendo la atención de la joven , que solo soltó una risita, viéndolo por entre los anteojos que tenia. Blue Dragon…no, su nombre era Kagome Higurashi.

—Buenas Tardes muchachos—saludo con una sonrisa a todos los miembros masculinos, Inuyasha observo que con razón la clase estaba mas llena de lo normal.

—Hola Kagome

—¿Qué hay, Kagome?

—Kagome…¿Por qué no te sientas aquí, al lado mío?

Y una serie de saludos se escucharon en los oídos del ojidorado.

Estúpidos.

Kagome soltó una carcajada, y ajusto con gesto travieso sus anteojos.

—¿Me extrañaron?

Y una multitud de hormonales adolescentes enardeció.

Yamato carraspeo, cosa que callo a todo el mundo.

—Como saben, Kagome este mes nos ayudara a manejar perfectamente el software que necesitamos. La mejor de toda la facultad de Ingeniera de Sistemas—observo directamente a Inuyasha que carraspeo incómodamente—Lastima que algunos se perdieron la inducción—exclamo el catedrático con sarcasmo.

—Si que lo mejor—murmuro alguien detrás de el— Porque con ella, yo si que aprendo…esta caliente como el infierno…

Bruscamente, el ojidorado se volteo.

—Cállate

Kagome conecto rápidamente el computador para que se viera en el salón. Todos callaron, hasta Inuyasha que no estaba muy feliz de tenerla de profersosita. Ella, fluidamente y fácilmente, explico uno de las partes del Software para crear sistemas y planos.

El ojidorado estaba perdido.

Pasaron las horas en el salón, hasta que llego la hora de salida, todos los estudiantes se amontonaron alrededor de la joven, pero al momento el profesor los saco junto con el. Yamato le agradeció y salió hacia su auto, dejando sola a Kagome.

—¿Te llamas Kagome?

E Inuyasha.

Kagome enarco la ceja.

—Si, como Inuyasha, Julio, Miroku. Es un nombre.

—No me lo habías dicho.

Ella se rio, mientras desconectaba y apagaba el Mac.

—No tenia ni quería decírtelo.

Inuyasha se acerco a Kagome que lo miraba a los ojos, quedaron tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaron.

—Así que eres mi profesora—ella sonrió y retrocedió. Mientras guardaba el Mac en la mochila, volteo a mirar insistentemente al ojidorado.

—Preferiría el termino tutora.

Ella volteo con la maleta en su espalda mientras sonreía a Inuyasha.

—Nos vemos, Taisho. Ah no te olvides que en unos días hago un parcial sobre el manejo del programa—dijo saliendo a la salida. Inuyasha quedo observando las torneadas y esbeltas piernas que se veían en la falda color coral de forma suelta, sin ser demasiado corta.

Agito su cabeza.

—¿Parcial?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Qué demonios voy a hacer?—pregunto Inuyasha, mientras se desplomaba en la silla al lado de Miroku. El "monje" levanto la vista del libro que estaba leyendo para

enarcar sus ojos hacia su amigo.

—¿Por qué?

Inuyasha gruño disgustado y levanto la cabeza de sus brazos.

—Tengo un maldito parcial, el cual ni idea como lo voy a hacer.

—Y eso fue…

—Por faltar. El maldito de Yamato tiene una maldita ayudante.

Miroku enarco la ceja y se acaricio la barbilla.

—Con que era eso lo de el rumor. Pero deberías pedirle ayuda a la tutora. Digo es mujer…—levanto la cejas consecutivamente con una sonrisa traviesa.

Inuyasha bufo.

—Ese es el problema. La _chica_—en ese momento la puerta de la cafetería se abrió. Inuyasha vio de reojo, las largas piernas de una fémina, curvas de infarto, pechos no muy grandes y unos ojos azules.

Kagome Higurashi entro en la cafetería, donde todos callaron. Ella camino lentamente hacia donde vendían alimentos mientras era seguida por las miradas de toda la Universidad.

Inuyasha gruño enojado. Y no pudo evitar ver el bien formado trasero.

—Es ella—gruño viendo enojado hacia la indiferente Higurashi.

Miroku se carcajeo.

—Dios. A ti te odia el karma y los dioses. _Tenias_ que tenerla a ella de profesora—dijo mientras observaba a la muchacha—Es cosa del destino ¿eh?

—Cállate, Miroku—Inuyasha se levanto enojado. Miroku chasqueo la lengua.

—Tranquilo amigo mío—Inuyasha le volteo a ver con sarcasmo—La pregunta aquí es ¿Qué vas a hacer con tu examen?—Inuyasha negó mientras volvía a caer en la silla .

Negó.

—No tengo ni idea.

—Bueno…porque no le pides el favor de…

El ojidorado se levanto bruscamente, tirando el libro que Miroku estaba leyendo.

—¡Estas malditamente jodido de la cabeza si crees que le preguntare esa estupidez a esa mocosa!

Miroku conto mentalmente.

—Pues, deberías. Es ella la que sabe que va hacer en el parcial. No puedes perder una materia, sabes lo que eso desencadenaría. Y creo que no quieres que _eso _pase.

El color del rostro de Inuyasha se fue y puso su cabeza en las manos.

Murmuro algo.

—¿Qué?

Miroku no pudo evitar abrir la boca ante la sorpresa de ver a su amigo caminando hacia Kagome Higurashi.

Inuyasha carraspeo nervioso una vez llego hacia Higurashi.

Sin embargo lo único que vio fue la espalda de la morena y la voz de ella hablando con la encargada de la cafetería.

Carraspeo mas fuerte. Cuando ella volteo su cabeza, trago duro…

—Eh…

Ella volvió a ignorarlo con la encargada.

—Oye—gruño enojado.

Ella suspiro y le sonrió a la señora Miriam, la encargada de la cafetería.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Necesito hablar contigo—ella enarco la ceja.

—Creí decirte que no me gusta que me busquen mis trabajos

Inuyasha resoplo incomodo.

—No es para…lo del trabajo. Es otra cosa.

Ella enarco la ceja pero asintió.

—Espérate—ella volvió su mirada hacia Miriam que tenia una bandeja de abundante comida: hamburguesa, un paquete de pasteles, una manzana, dos paquetes de chocolates, una soda, y un mouse de chocolate.

—Mierda. ¿Te vas a comer eso?—mascullo con sorpresa a su lado. Ella sonrió y tuvo su bandeja en la mano.

—Si…¿algún problema?

Inuyasha repaso rápidamente su cuerpo.

Ella rolo los ojos.

—No me digas que eres de los que crees que por ser mujer debería morirme de hambre por tener que estar raquítica.

Inuyasha enarco la ceja, siguiéndola por la cafetería.

—Si, mira a Lori…ella no come…y esta bien delgadita, que me sorprende que no la hayas partido—se rio mientras se sentaba en la mesa mas alejada.

—No se queja—exclamo el ojidorado sentándose. Una sonrisa de medio lado cruzo por su rostro. Ella dejo la mochila aun lado y empezó a comer.

Agito su mano hacia el rostro de Inuyasha..

—Que

Ella rolo los ojos y agito la mano con la boca llena de hamburguesa.

Gruño.

—Necesito que me ayudes…

Ella se atoro y tomo un poco de soda sin verlo.

—¿Ayuda?—pregunto agitada, pero aun con una sonrisita bastante molesta para el ojidorado—Es curioso que tu me pidas ayuda. Pero…¿para que es?

Inuyasha observo la sincera curiosidad que despertaba en Kagome.

Sus ojos siempre brillaban.

—El parcial. Falte esa semana…

Ella le corto.

—No es mi culpa. Tu estabas perdido en que sabe que.

—Hare lo que sea

Ella clavo su mirada en el iris del muchacho incomodándolo

—Debes estar desesperado ¿eh?—ella termino el ultimo bocado y arrojo perfectamente el papelito a la basura—Creo que te ayudare.

Respiro aliviado.

—Gracias—dijo levantándose con la ayuda de sus tonificados brazos, pero la gran sonrisa de ella le envió un desagradable escalofrió de advertencia.

—Pero…creo que harás algo por mi

—¿Otro Favor?—exclamo asustado, pero ella negó.

—Tengo con ellos, no te quiero torturar. Es relativamente fácil.

El sin responder se inclino en la mesa. La sonrisa de Higurashi se amplio mas de lo que debería.

—¿Qué?—ella se inclino hacia el dejándolo medio atontado por el olor a canela que desprendía. Algo cálido y seductor.

Ella murmuro en su oído, cosa que hizo que el color drenara de rostro de Inuyasha.

Cuando se separo de el, el gruño.

—¿Debo hacer eso?

Ella sonrió.

—Claro, debo saber que tan desesperado estas por mi ayuda.

El suspiro exasperado y gruño. Se paro en la mesa redonda de metal, donde todos quedaron callados esperando que iba a hacer el dios y señor de la universidad.

—Inuyasha—el sorprendido la vio. Era la primera vez que decía su nombre. Sonó realmente…caliente en sus labios—Que todo el mundo escuche. Tu eres el señor de la Universidad, tu palabra es ley ¿no?

Si, muuuy caliente. Claro.

Estúpida.

—¡Kagome Higurashi es la mujer mas caliente y hermosa que he visto en mi jodida vida. Pero…—gruño y se paso una mano por entre el cabello tratando de no ver las expresiones de sorpresa—que jamás en mi puta vida voy a tener. Ella es mejor que yo y que todas las perras con las que me he acostado y tenido sexo. Y eso que ni siquiera he intentado nada con ella. Que las demás se pudran!

El se bajo de la mesa mirándola con furia.

Pero ella sonreía.

—No te pedí las maldiciones. Pero le dio mas drama—ella levanto las cejas consecutivamente mientras recogía la mochila ante la fulminante mirada de Taisho. Se inclino hacia el mientras su boca hacia contacto con el lóbulo de la oreja—A las ocho paso por tu apartamento—se rio mientras sentía el estremecimiento de Inuyasha. Vio de reojo la mirada de todas las amantes de Inuyasha, que rojas y apunto de explotar se dirigían a paso seguro hacia el ojidorado—Suerte.

Y salio rápidamente antes de que una de ellas la matara.

Con una sonrisa, claro, Kagome amaba la sinfonía de las palmas contra la piel de Inuyasha y los gritos chillones y furibundos de todas.

Se iba a dar un banquete con Taisho. Eso era seguro.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Ojala les guste. Kagome es mala y me encanta, va a hacer que Inuyasha sude sangre. Dejen sus comentarios y opiniones, me encantan que me escriban. Suerte y Abrazos.

**PD**: Voy a empezar a dar recomendación de libros que me han gustado. El primero que estos días voy a dar va a ser Divergente. Es buena, aunque algunas veces cansona, pero seduce con facilidad. De fácil lectura. Un trasfondo interesante. Avísenme si les gusta…que de recomendaciones


	4. Faciles Tutorias

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Advertencia: **AU Y Ooc un poco de ambos, la verdad.

**Blue Dragon**

**Capitulo 3 Fáciles Tutorías**

Entro con tanta fuerza que el pomo quedo grabado en la pared. Inuyasha cerro la puerta con un sonido seco y brusco mientras se sacaba las converse rápidamente. Su mente ardía con un solo pensamiento.

Matar a Higurashi.

La sola idea sacaba una macabra sonrisa del fondo de su alma, nadie en sus veintitrés años de vida le había enojado con tal fuerza que solo deseaba ver su cabeza en las manos.

O su cuerpo.

O uno de sus pechos.

Agito la cabeza desesperadamente, no podía pensar que ella…_ella,_ la culpable que ahora tuviera que pedir perdón y una cara de perro abandonado, y claro, gastar en costosos regalos, flores y salidas estúpidas cuando podía solamente follar, pero no, ahora tenia que pedir y hacer una montón de cosas para conseguir el perdón de todas sus sexo-amigas para no morir de abstinencia, le pareciera sexy.

Pero no podía negar que Kagome Higurashi tuviera un cuerpo de infarto... sobre todo ese piercing que cada vez que lo veía no podía evitar sentir todo el deseo subírsele a la cabeza.

Sin embargo, no olvidaba que ahora tenia la mejilla derecha sin sensibilidad gracias a los numeroso golpes.

Y las ganas de matar aumentaban.

Camino hacia su habitación, dejo las llaves en la mesita caoba de al lado. Se quito la camisa negra a cuadros y la dejo en la cesta de ropa sucia. De reojo vio el reloj en la esquina…

Seis de la tarde.

Tenia dos horas para que llegara la enana.

Simplemente genial.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome Higurashi observo el reloj en su muñeca mientras balanceaba su pierna con firmeza y fluidez de su Ducatti negra

Diez minutos para las ocho de la noche.

Dejo el casco en la moto, camino y subió rápidamente las escaleras del complejo de apartamentos de Inuyasha Taisho. El vigilante le abrió las puertas con gesto burlón pero al ver la chica enfundada en pantalones ceñidos a las piernas y una chaqueta también ceñida a la cintura y cadera estrecha.

—Buenas Noches

—Bu-buenas No-noches—tartamudeo el chico de veinte años que hacia el turno nocturno. La mayoría de noches estaba acostumbrado a ver a la fila de mujeres hermosas y frías al apartamento de Taisho, que le caía como un zapato en el trasero y era mutuo del ojidorado. Que cada vez que pasaba por la puerta le lanzaba una mirada y sonrisa desdeñosa y con la mano en la cintura conducía a la próxima en la lista.

Pero esta en particular…le era…extraña para el prototipo de Taisho, y no era por lo fea, porque a simple vista parecía estar…._muy bien formada, _lo extraño era la sonrisa: genuina y desinteresada.

Y los piercings.

Taisho jamás traía una chica con piercings.

Ella sonrió y encarno la ceja.

—Al parecer causo mucha impresión.

El chico se volvió a sonrojar aun mas si se podía y agito nerviosamente la cabeza.

—No…no es eso

—Es por Taisho—ella recargo ambos brazos mirándolo traviesamente.

—Eh…¿si?

Kagome rio por la expresión confundida del chico.

—Tranquilo, yo se como es Taisho. No vengo por acostarme con el, no es que me atraiga—ella vio el reloj y vio que habían pasado cinco minutos— Es por negocios.

El solo asintió un poco desconfiado.

—Puedo…entrar ¿cierto?—el sonrió cansinamente mientras se arreglaba la gorra.

—Te tengo que anunciar—ella dio una palmada acompañada de un guiño.

—Vamos…no tienes que anunciarme con Taisho, algo me dice que no le tienes mucha simpatía y yo en estas cosas no me equivoco ¿a que si?

El chico peino rápidamente su flequillo rojo mientras miraba de manera perspicaz a la ojiazul.

—No me cae bien, efectivamente. Pero aun así, tengo que hacer mi trabajo y se he de hacerlo… va a ser bien—ella sonrió ladinamente mientras pasaba rápidamente la lengua por el labio inferior.

—Me caes bien. Pero tranquilo, no va a hacer nada malo, si quieres me encargo con Taisho, además entro calladitamente. Nadie me va a ver.

El se froto nervioso su nuca.

—No se…

—Vamos ¿si?...siiii…—el soltó una carcajada al ver la mirada luminosa de la _desconocida. _Si, esta mujer no era para nada del tipo de Taisho.

Era lo contrario. Las evitaba como lepra.

—Bien

Ella chillo y se impulso en el mostrador dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla que hizo sonrojar como volcán en erupción al chico.

—Me caes bien—dijo Kagome al separarse, y era verdad…ella no era demasiado gentil y abierta con la gente—Me presento: Kagome Higurashi.

—Shippo Nara—ella respondió la tierna sonrisa del chico ojiverde.

—Un placer Shippo—ojeo rápidamente el reloj que estaba en la pared del lobby, faltaban dos minutos. Ella odiaba llegar tarde—Nos vemos en unas horitas, Shippo. Vamos a ver cuanta paciencia tiene Taisho. Te pido un favor…cuida mi bebe de ahí afuera ¿si?

El se carcajeo, asintiendo hacia la Ducatti negra.

Ella salto por las escaleras, saltando rápidamente hasta llegar al apartamento de Taisho.

Timbro una vez y espero y nada. La segunda mas larga. A la tercera se pego al timbre unos segundos y después pego la oreja la puerta.

Escucho un golpe, seguido de una maldición.

Y sorpresa, abrió Inuyasha con cara de recién levantado y mirada fulminante.

Su sonrisa no pudo estar mas ancha nunca.

—A que debes estar radiante de verme.

El soltó una carcajada mientras sacaba la cabeza por la puerta, agitándola a ambos lados.

—¡¿Cómo demonios entraste?!

—Por la puerta

El gruño.

—Es obvio Higurashi claro que fue por la p…—el golpeo su palma en la frente como recordando algo importante—Fue el enano ese que trabaja aquí, cierto…claro fue el. Mocoso bastardo…

Ella gruño como solo ella podía, cosa que trajo la atención del ojidorado.

¿Ternura, le dio ternura por oírla como un gatito furioso?

Mierda como le dañaba estar sin sexo unas pocas horas.

—Tiene veinte años, y creo que ti no conoces a sus padres como para saber si es o no bastardo.

—¿Cómo supiste…

De ella salió un sonido de frustración y para sorpresa de Inuyasha entro sin invitación a la casa del ojidorado.

—Calcule su edad y segundo…es obvio—rolo los ojos y después observo detenidamente el apartamento.

—Oye que mierdas haces en mi apartamento.

—Librándote de tu estupidez. Tu eres el que faltaste a la clase, mi tutoría …así que…te aguantas

El cerro la puerta de un golpe mirándola con ojos fieros.

Ella paso sus ojos lentamente por su cuerpo.

Sin camisa y con unos pantalones holgados cayendo en sus caderas de forma exquisita.

—Vaya, Inuyasha. Nada niega que tengas un cuerpo para lamerlo toda la noche…—Inuyasha por segunda vez en su vida se estremeció de deseo ante el tono ronco de la voz de Kagome—…Lastima que tu cerebro sea una perdida. Pero que se puede hacer…no se es perfecto.

El gruño, pero quedo estático mientras ella se quitaba la chaqueta de cuero, quedando en una blusa de tirantes negras que se adaptaba perfecto en sus curvas.

Carraspeo tratando de que su voz no sonara ronca y de esconder su gran _problemilla._

—¿Dónde tienes tu computador?

—En mi habitación. Ya lo traigo—Inuyasha camino hacia su cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de el. No quería que entrara en su habitación. El nunca dejaba a nadie entrar a su habitación, además de Miroku y gente de extrema confianza.

Además de que buscaba _tranquilizarse._

Cuando tenia sus sexo-amigas, estaba con ellas en la habitación continua y las despachaba rápidamente por la noche o temprano en la mañana.

Busco rápidamente una camiseta cómoda y saco su laptop de la mesa donde estaba. Salió y se encontró con Higurashi en su sofá de cuero negro, con la nariz metida en uno de sus libros.

—No te han enseñado a no husmear en las cosas de los demás.

Ella sonrió con sus ojos aun leyendo las líneas de el _Conde de Montecristo de Dumas._

—No, no me enseñaron. Igualmente si lo hubieran hecho, igual estaría con esto en mis manos—ella bajo el libro y lo miro en su regazo—Nunca pensé que leyeras este tipo de literatura…la verdad es que nunca pensé que leyeras _algo._

—No conoces nada de mi.

Kagome observo a Inuyasha, un poco sorprendida por el brusco tono del ojidorado.

—Bien aquí esta…—ella ladeo la cabeza al computador y silbo ante la maquina que se presentaba ante ella. El ultimo Mac que había salido a la venta, una preciosidad con pantalla de retina y un diseño espectacular.

Se le iluminaron los ojos al verlo.

—Dios, que linda cosita tienes ahí—ella se sentó al frente del computador, al lado de un Inuyasha divertido.

Ella abrió el programa y sonrió hacia el ojidorado.

—Préstame atención Taisho. Yo no repito dos veces, va a ser la única clase que voy a dar sobre esto…¿escuchas?—el rolo los ojos y asintió—Bien…entonces manos a la obra…

Durante la siguiente dos horas, Inuyasha escucho con atención la explicación de la enana, que aunque le caía como una patada en el trasero, era una excelente profesora. La observo mientras agitaba las manos, sonreía y tecleaba con rapidez…

Ese tipo de mujeres era algo que el huía.

Mujeres que gritaban compromiso por los poros.

Como buen mujeriego por regla el odiaba los compromisos.

—Bien eso fue todo

—Vaya…fue fácil.

Ella rolo los ojos mientras apagaba la laptop.

—Porque te explique. Mis profesores hubieran dicho: existen los libros, las bibliotecas…así que para que mierdas me preguntas.

El se carcajeo. Podía ser pequeña pero la lengua y boca de camionero nada se la quitaba.

Miro el reloj y vio que eran diez y media de la noche.

Pensó que iba a ser eterno el momento en que ella llegara pero fue rápido, y además no se dio cuenta.

Ella suspiro y miro su celular. Dio un jadeo y se levanto con brusquedad.

—Me tengo que ir

Inuyasha froto su nuca incomodo.

—Quieres que te lleve.

Ella le sonrió mientras levantaba la chaqueta de cuero y se la ponía.

—Tranquilo, Taisho. Esto ya quedo saldado…hiciste lo que te pedí y yo te di las clases. Así es como funciona—Inuyasha acepto sin tener en cuenta de que lo habían acabado de rechazar. Ella camino hacia la puerta y la abrió. Pero antes de salir le miro con una sonrisa—Te pediré el favor que esto quede entre nosotros, no quiero rumores ni nada de eso…

Inuyasha se estremeció ante la imagen de todo el mundo cuchicheando, sus amantes observándolo.

—No tranquila.

—Te voy a pedir que no me busques mas—el sonrió entre coqueto y burlón.

—Tranquila, no me lo tienes que pedir. Pero antes de que te vayas, no me gusta deber nada o pagar poco. Así que si quieres ir una fiesta que hay mañana… te invito. Solo si quieres pasar—el se encogió de hombros, indiferente. Pero dentro de el estaba un poco confundido, se le había salido la invitación.

Ella antes de cerrar le dio la maldita sonrisa que comenzaba a odiar, y le dio un lametazo a su labio dejando ver su sexy piercing.

Inuyasha quedo pasmado en la puerta.

Ella era peor que el.

Ella sabia que le hacia cuando dejaba ver su piercing.

—Perra—gruño. Camino hacia la ventana viendo como ella le regalaba una sonrisa al mocoso de Nara, se montaba en una impresionante moto y antes de arrancar le regalo una mirada a su ventana.

Observo como se perdía con rapidez entre las calles.

Kagome Higurashi era una persona extraña.

El se encogió de brazos y escucho el timbre de celular. Lo saco de su pantalón y sonrió al ver el nombre de Yura en la pantalla.

Para que rogar, ellas siempre venían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome acelero por la autopista, de reojo veía las luces amarillas del alumbrado publico ser rebasadas por el poder de la Ducatti.

Tenia que llegar rápido a casa.

Se detuvo en uno de los semáforos en rojo, pero algo en su mente no la dejaba pensar.

Taisho la había invitado a una fiesta.

Taisho, el cabron.

"_Kagome, están desesperados. Maldición, llega rápido"_

Escribió un rápido ahí voy y acelero la moto hasta el fondo.

Quizás fuera…solo para poder divertirse de lo lindo a costa de Inuyasha.

* * *

_Amaterasu97 _

Que les parece. Al parecer se esta ablandando Inuyasha o quizás sigue siendo un cabron. Ojala les guste.

PD: Hasta ahora veo un mensaje de una chica: Kagome18 estaba cumpliendo años (el 18 de Mayo) Pero lastimosamente no he tenido internet y ella me ha pedido un capitulo de El Clan, que de mil amores hubiera hecho, pero tenia este ya hecho, asi que mejor lo publico antes de que el Internet diga adios. Espero que este regalo, aunque no era el esperado, te alegre. Muy pronto continuare con el sexy Tetsu y quizas haga un especial para ella (QUIZAS)


	5. La cara del diablo

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía. Mao y Takeshi son míos…solo míos :3.

**Advertencia: **AU Y Ooc un poco de ambos, la verdad.

**Blue Dragon**

**Capitulo 4: La cara del diablo.**

—¿Cómo se conocieron tu y papa?

La mujer dejo de cocinar para mirar a su hija, que sentada en la mesa la miraba con sus grandes ojos azules, inocentes y curiosos.

Sonrío.

—En la Universidad, ambos estábamos juntos en algunas clases, no nos llevábamos bien.

La pequeña niña frunció el ceño y apretó los labios.

—¿Te molestaba?

Dejo el tomate al lado y se sentó con su hija.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Hoy estábamos hablando de eso en el colegio, la profesora nos pregunto, pero yo no sabia—gesticulo las manos hacia su madre.

—Bien—exclamo pensativa—Ummm…tu padre me…molestaba, digamos, que yo no era muy paciente y además no le seguía el juego.

—¿Juego?—la niña señalo a su madre curiosa y expectante—jugaba contigo…¿Qué jugaba?

La mujer paso su mano por el cabello castaño con un suspiro.

—Tu padre era…tenia muchas pero muchas novias.

La niña frunció la nariz con asco.

—Papa es lindo pero no tanto—la mujer se quedo mirando a su hija y soltó una gran carcajada.

—Eso pensé yo cuando lo vi. Pero tu papa es mal perdedor.

—Vaya…

De pronto pasos atrajeron la atención de ambas , su padre había entrado a la cocina con expresión juguetona y la ceja encarnada.

—Tu amiga te llama.

—Leila

—No la otra…no me acuerdo como se llama.

La niña le saco la lengua a su padre y salió a contestar, pero en el trayecto quedo escuchando tras la pared

—¿Enserio le contaste aquello?—pregunto su padre, su voz denotaba cariño.

—Merece saber que su padre no es un ángel.

—Tampoco le contaste que su madre a pesar de ser extremadamente tímida tenia una lengua mordaz.

La niña frunció el ceño.

¿Mordaz? ¿Qué es eso?

—Tu amas mi lengua.

Salió corriendo antes de presenciar el cariño que sus padres tenían.

Un escalofrió paso por su espalda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome abrió los ojos con brusquedad, tratando de recordar donde estaba, y observo su cuarto. Se revolvió entre las sabanas con pereza, encontrado al lado de la cama la chaqueta de cuero que ayer había tenido.

—Kagome

Vio de reojo a su hermano que había entrado a la habitación sin golpear, con los ojos azules y el cabello castaño, su hermano menor era 5 centímetros mas alto que ella, lo peor es que era un adolescente que a penas estaba en secundaria.

—¿Tu no deberías estar en clases?

—Dios—puso los ojos en blanco—Es viernes.

—¿Y eso?

—Hoy no tengo clase

—No me lo dijiste.

—Si lo hice.

Su hermano se sentó en la cama mirándolo con enojo.

—No lo hiciste, me dijiste que tenias algo que avisar pero te fuiste porque la tal Hanami te había llamado, Sota.

El chico se sonrojo hasta el cuello y tartamudeo hasta bufar y salir rápidamente por la puerta.

Hasta que volvió a entrar.

—Tío Keito dicen que bajes a desayunar sino quieres que venga por ti

Y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Kagome suspiro y se levanto rápidamente, se puso un suéter verde, ya que el día estaba frio. Bajo las escaleras, sin embargo, antes de entrar a la cocina respiro.

No quería pelear hoy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Hey Inuyasha…¿vas a ir a la fiesta?

El ojidorado frunció el ceño ante la voz de uno de los idiotas que lo creían el mejor por andar follando a cualquier chica.

Eran molestos como las moscas.

—Claro

—Ah que bueno—lo palmeo en la espalda, cosa que Inuyasha de un manotazo quito la mano y se dirigió a clases.

¿Blue Dragon ira hoy a la fiesta?

Bien…que le importaba si ella iba o no.

Se dirigió hacia Miroku

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día paso rápidamente, entre clases, horarios y trabajos, Inuyasha ya estaba estresado, quería llegar a la fiesta, follar a una chica y beber unas cuantas cervezas.

Monto su Audi y salió hacia su apartamento.

Coqueteo con su vecina treintañera.

Le hizo mala cara a su estúpido celador bastardo.

Cuando ya estuvo dentro, tiro su camiseta gris hacia el cesto, entro al baño y se dio una ducha rápida. Se puso un jean con huecos y cortes, una camisa azul oscuro arremangada hasta sus codos.

Su colonia.

Sus converse.

Sus llaves.

Salió rápidamente hacia la casa donde era la fiesta, vio rápidamente su celular viendo el mensaje de Miroku, ya había llegado. Parqueo el auto en frente de la casa atestada de gente, con estruendosa música electrónica saliendo de toda ella.

Salió viendo con asco algunas mujeres ya borrachas, con los tacones en las manos y vestidos cortos mostrando todo.

Entro siendo golpeado por el olor del cigarrillo y el alcohol, busco rápidamente a su amigo, el cual estaba hablando con otros dos hombres.

Hakaku y Ginta.

—¿Qué hay Inuyasha?—pregunto Hakaku con su cresta blanca brillando por la luz

estroboscópica.

Tomo la cerveza y le dio un sorbo, dejando que la burbujeante bajara por su garganta y dejara una cómoda sensación en el estomago.

—Lo mismo.

Ginta sonrió y golpeo la mano en la mesa.

—Me contaron que andabas con Yura.

—Andaba. No repito dos veces.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron entre si, perdiéndose entre la gente. Inuyasha observo con gesto desinteresado la multitud meciéndose salvajemente en la sala por el ritmo de la canción.

—Dios…como necesitaba esto—el ojidorado miro la persona que se había sentado al lado suyo, Bankotsu Shishintai, uno de los de su "gremio" estaba bebiendo una cerveza.

—Y eso…¿qué haces aquí?—el ojiazul sonrió de medio lado sin mirar al ojidorado.

—Necesito descargarme esta noche. Por eso vine.

Ambos sonrieron, dando a entender lo que quería.

Una chica bien dispuesta.

—Inuyasha…¿Cómo te fue en tu tutoría?— pregunto Miroku, sentándose en un banquillo.

—¿Tutoría?—exclamo Bankotsu con una ceja encarnada, bebiendo de su cerveza.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco.

—Veras Bankotsu—explico Miroku son una sonrisa maliciosa—Nuestro querido Inuyasha se fue de juerga una semana y vino mas perdido de lo que se fue. Debió pedir ayuda a una tutora. Pero no cualquier tutora…

Bankotsu levanto las cejas.

—Por eso no te vi. Umm pero…¿quién es la tutora?...

—Kagome Higurashi—gruño Inuyasha a su lado.

Bankotsu se atoro con la cerveza y se carcajeo tan fuerte que llamo la atención de mucha gente.

—Dios…esa chica. Ella es malditamente extraña pero…aun es muy caliente.

—¿La conoces?—Inuyasha se inclino hacia su compañero.

Bankotsu frunció la boca.

—No, pero intente algo con ella. Sin embargo, la condenada es muy inteligente y jodida, me despacho rapidísimo.

Miroku se carcajeo también.

—Dios…la chica debe ser todo un personaje—mirando a Inuyasha se relamió los labios—Deseo conocerla.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

—Es malditamente molesta.

Bankotsu se encogió.

—Pero nadie niega que es malditamente atractiva.

Inuyasha se volteo hastiado de la conversación, le hizo un gesto a Miroku que el monje entendió perfectamente. Iba a cazar. Tomo el ultimo trago de cerveza y camino por las esquinas de la sala, observando y calculando toda fémina que pasara por enfrente y llamara su atención.

Vaya…

Una mujer alta, esbelta, de un cabello salvajemente rojo, estaba inclinada sobre la pared con una cerveza en la mano. Su vestido negro sustancialmente corto, dejaba ver unas piernas largas y torneadas, pechos grandes y cintura pequeña pero caderas estrechas.

Lo desnudaba con la mirada.

Lo sentía.

Con su mejor sonrisa se fue a encontrar con su próxima presa.

Un coqueteo.

Un guiño.

Un beso robado.

Un rose en el cuello.

Palabras malintencionadas.

Miradas seductoras.

En menos de media hora, ya la tenia contra la pared, con su cuerpo acorralándola contra el muro. Su boca la devoraba con intensidad, quería reclamar cada parte de ella, rozo su mano lentamente sobre el muslo. Ella jadeo en su boca.

—Dios…eres caliente.

No había necesidad de decírselo. El lo sabia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome bajo de su moto, observando con curiosidad las luces estroboscópicas que saltaba por las ventanas, y las siluetas que se movían unas con otras.

Dejo su moto asegurada, y camino hacia la puerta. El chillido de unas chicas la alerto, dos de ellas besándose en la puerta, las paso con rapidez y se interno en la casa, siendo golpeada por el olor a alcohol, sudor y cigarrillo, mezclado.

Frunció la nariz del asco.

Busco con rapidez al ojidorado que no aparecía a simple vista. Suspiro, solo venia a la dichosa fiesta a joder la vida de Taisho, no a ver estúpidos y adolescentes hormonales beber como bestias y actuar como idiotas.

—Vaya…así que tu eres Higurashi.

Se volteo sintiendo curiosidad, se encontró con unos ojos raramente violetas, enmarcados en un rostro varonil con una pizca de travesura, teniendo en cuenta la sonrisa también picara que se asomaba en los labios mientras bebía la cerveza que tenia.

—Miroku Houshi. El mejor amigo de nuestro rey—el hombre desplazo su mirada en el cuerpo de la morena. Botas de motorista, jeans desgastados pero adheridos a sus piernas, musculosa vino tinto con un collar de perlas negro, acompañado de una blazer negro.

Informal y femenino.

Sonrió.

—Andas bien informada—ella se encogió de hombros mirando alrededor de Miroku.

—Tu amigo no esta aquí.

El negó.

—No…esta allí—señalo con el dedo índice de la mano que sostenía la cerveza. Kagome miro la dirección señalada, y entre tanta gente, vio a Inuyasha cernido en una pelirroja exuberante.

Ella sonrió.

—No entiendo el gusto por las mujeres malditamente fáciles y vulgares.

El se encogió con una sonrisa, que ella burlonamente le devolvió. Con un rápido movimiento pero sin perder la mirada, Kagome le quito la cerveza y dio un trago.

—Corona.

—Buen gusto—dijo sorprendido—Eso es lo mínimo en una fiesta que deben dar. Buen trago.

—Concuerdo—Miroku vio a su amigo separarse un poco de la conquista que tenia acorralada, y voltear a verle. Sus ojos se escurecieron y su ceño se frunció.

—Se entero de que estas aquí—Kagome desvió la mirada de una pareja para observar a Taisho dirigiéndose hacia ellos con la mano en la cintura de la pelirroja. Le dio una mirada burlona y rápida.

—Higurashi…Viniste—aseguro viendo a la ojiazul, de un rápido vistazo recorrió su cuerpo.

—Claro que vine—aleteo las pestañas y movió la trenza francesa de su cabeza—Y tu eres…—señalo a la pelirroja.

La mujer observo con desdén a Kagome.

—Cristal.

—Es un placer ver otra de las listas de Taisho.

Inuyasha le envió una mirad fulminante a Kagome que lo ignoraba, en cambio Miroku estaba conteniendo una carcajada que amenazaba con salir.

—Bebe—dijo la pelirroja con los labios apretados, Inuyasha frunció el ceño mas profundamente ante el sobrenombre ridículo—Vámonos.

Kagome hizo un gesto burlón.

—Si, es mejor que te vayas…_bebe_—Inuyasha le dio una ultima mirada fulminante y dirigió a su conquista a unos de los sofás en la sala.

Miroku una vez se fue su amigo, se rio con fuerza, agarrando su estomago con la mano. Kagome lo observo divertida bebiendo la cerveza.

—Dios…_debemos _hablar—dijo entre jadeos el ojiazul.

—Concuerdo otra vez. Pero no será esta noche, espero a alguien—sonrió, dejo la cerveza en la mano de Miroku y se perdió entre la gente hacia una mesa donde un hombre con tatuajes estaba.

Ella se inclino hacia el, le susurro algo en el oído, que el le respondió con una sonrisa. Ambos se sentaron, hombro a hombro, muy pegados.

—¿Y ese quien es?—Miroku sonrió hacia su amigo.

—No estabas con la pelirroja—Inuyasha hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Fue a traerme una cerveza.

Miroku agito las cejas divertido mientras tomaba otra cerveza.

—No sabia que Kagome Higurashi podía ser tan divertida—lanzo una mirada traviesa a la mesa, donde la nombrada estaba hablando con el sujeto cercanamente.

—Si, si. Vuelve hacer eso con ella y olvídate de tu descendencia—exclamo enojado—Ahora dime…ese quien es.

—¿Interesado?

—Cállate Miroku—el monje oyó el tono de voz frustrado, estaba empujando su limite.

—Es Mao Sinclair, estudia fotografía, uno de los mas cercanos a la chica.

El ojidorado frunció el ceño siendo interrumpido por el ronroneo en su oído y la sensación de unos pechos voluptuoso presionados en su hombro.

Sonrió.

Sin embargo algo llamo su atención, Jinenji, el mastodonte de la universidad, pero también el tonto de ella se dirigía a la mesa de Higurashi tratando de evitar el contacto con las personas, pero era casi imposible, considerando su inmenso tamaño y altura. Al lado de el iba una morena de ojos avellanas, cuerpo esbelto y considerablemente mas alta que el promedio, que hasta el se hubiera podido comer, claro, si no hubiera visto la mirada hosca que tenia, con una chica pequeña, tierna e inocente que se perdía en el mar de gente.

Kagome se levanto y los saludo a todos con una sonrisa que nunca había visto en ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mao sonrió de forma perfecta, Kagome podría haber intentado algo con el, y lo hizo, pero nada funciono para ellos mas que una amistad fraternal que los unía.

—Sango…eres bella como una rosa—dijo Mao, en un ronroneo.

Ella bajo la cabeza con los ojos en blanco.

—Si, si. Agradece que eres tu, porque te hubiera metido donde no quieres saber tu pinche comentario-intento-de-halago.

Kagome y Mao se carcajearon.

Sango levanto las cejas.

—Lo que no entiendo es que hacen ustedes aquí. No son amigos de las fiestas. Aun me pregunto yo que hago aquí—señalo a una pareja que estaba comiéndose en una esquina.

—Si…lo mismo digo—exclamo tímidamente Jinenji, sentándose al lado de Mao que lo palmeo.

—Eso esta bien que salgamos de ves en cuando…hay que sacar los ratones de las cuevas—señalo a Kagome y Jinenji con los pulgares.

—Que original tu bromita. Sobre todo cuando ambos somos ingenieros de sistemas—exclamo sarcástica Kagome. Vio a su amiga alisar la falda negra plisada de forma ansiosa mientras miraba un par de tipos mirándola.

—Tranquila Sango…no intentaran nada…no por lo menos aquí conmigo.

Ella le sonrió y ella le devolvió, sin embargo un carraspeo femenino le llamo la atención. Al lado de Sango había una chica de aspecto ratonil, pequeña, inocente que la miraba entre sorprendida y curiosa.

—Ah perdón—exclamo Sango—Esta es Rin…mi prima.

—¿Tienes primas?—exclamo una voz sin emoción atrás de ellas. Takeshi se movió sin decir nada mas a la silla que quedaba al lado de Kagome.

—Si…acaba de llegar para estudiar aquí.

—¿Qué va a estudiar?—pregunto Jinenji de forma tranquila.

—Literatura…

—¿Que te gusta mas?…—pregunto interesada Kagome.

Mao bufo por lo bajo.

—No me digas que Orgullo y Prejuicio o Cumbres Borrascosas porque me muero—Rin frunció el ceño a Mao y levanto la barbilla con altivez.

—No generalices chico. Es como si yo llegara y digiera que por tener tatuajes y piercings eres un vago y un bueno para nada. Literatura es literatura—Mao sonrió—Para tu información me encanta Sartre y Nietzsche.

—Pesado. Me gustas—exclamaron Kagome y Mao a la vez. Rin sonrió y decidió sentarse a conversar con ellos.

Eran bastante diferentes pero se complementaban entre ellos.

Pasaron entre charlas y bromas las siguientes dos horas, varias cervezas vacías estaban en la mesa, la fiesta había tomado auge, la mayoría de la gente estaba borracha, hombres y mujeres se metían mano, algunas hasta con tres.

Inuyasha la observaba con la morocha sentada encima de sus caderas, besándole el cuello y masajeándole las piernas.

Gruño.

Sango y Rin se levantaron para ir a bailar, Mao y Kagome con Jinenji se quedaron discutiendo por un anime que habían visto. Takeshi observaba todo con una sonrisa y de vez en cuando se metía en la conversación.

—Estúpidos romances—exclamo Mao mientras tomaba otra cerveza.

Kagome se quito la chaqueta dejándola al respaldo de la silla.

—A ti te encantan—se burlo Kagome.

—Casi lloras con "Toradora"—dijo Takeshi al lado de ellos. Jinenji escondió la carcajada pero no pudo.

Mao en cambio estaba con el ceño fruncido y los labios en una mueca.

—Ustedes joden mucho.

—Tu amas que jodamos mucho—sonrió Kagome, Mao rio y le puso el brazo en el hombro. Habían pasado dos canciones y Sango ya había vuelto con un ceño fruncido y enojada.

—Dios …¿Qué te paso?

Gruño, desplomándose en la silla.

—Un idiota que quiso propasarse conmigo.

—Lo mataste—exclamo Mao.

—Mas que eso—aseguro con una sonrisa tétrica, deslizo la mirada en sus compañeros—¿Dónde esta Rin?

—No estaba contigo

—No…Dios…hace unos minutos me había dicho que venia con ustedes.

Kagome frunció los labios, y se levanto en la silla para buscar a Rin en la multitud, sin éxito, salto.

—Todos sepárense…busquen en todos lados—todos automáticamente asintieron. Rin no conocía a nadie por estar recién llegada, que se aprovecharan de ella además de ser pequeña y débil era algo fácil.

Sango busco en la sala continua, pero nadie estaba ahí. Jinenji salió de la casa, pero además de unas parejas y un borracho desmayado, no había nada de Rin.

Kagome observo rápidamente el lugar pero Rin no aparecía, cuando llego Mao a su lado estaba agitado.

—No esta en la parte de atrás.

Kagome volteo a ver arriba las escaleras que daban al segundo piso y señalo con el pulgar.

—Voy por ahí, vete por los lados del parqueadero haber si esta por ahí…o los baños—Mao salió disparado trayendo la atención de Inuyasha, que siguió con la mirada del amigo ojicanela de Higurashi, volvió la mirada dejando que la morocha le besara ahora el cuello y la clavícula entre la camisa desabotonada.

La vio subir rápidamente, saltando gente en el suelo.

Unos minutos después, una gran sonido de algo estrellándose llamo su atención. Reincorporado en el sofá, alzo la cabeza con la morocha en sus caderas que igual estaba viendo las escaleras.

Miles de jadeos se escucharon, con gritos incluidos. El ruido aumento y de la escalera salió disparado un cuerpo.

Naraku Shinwa.

Varias personas retrocedieron, pero una persona avanzo lentamente, bajando. Kagome, tenia una mirada seria, perturbadoramente seria, pero que escondía terribles consecuencias.

—Tu eres de las jodidas personas que creen que pueden violar chicas…¡Eres de esas basuras!—se carcajeo salvajemente, mientras Naraku se trataba de reincorporar.

Su pie choco con el estomago del hombre que jadeo por el dolor.

Una escalofriante sonrisa salió del rostro de la chica.

—Bien…como crees que puedes hacer mierdas como estas—pateo con mas fuerza aun—Te voy a sacar la mierda que tienes en tu cuerpo, que hace que hagas eso.

El chico jadeo en busca de aire al ver el pie presionar en su pecho. Un hilo de sangre se derramo de su boca, pero aun tenia una sonrisa cínica.

Eso enervo a la chica aun mas.

—El diablo tiene cara, Naraku. Al parecer nadie te lo ha dicho de mi. Que cuando me sacan mi jodido temperamento, el diablo soy yo—Kagome se puso a la altura del chico y empezó a dar golpes.

Inuyasha no pudo hacer nada.

Estaba…sorprendido.

Sangre se derramo en el suelo.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

_WHOAH_….El capitulo mas largo que he hecho hasta ahora, actualizo simultáneamente antes de que tenga problemas después. Invito que pasen por el Clan, ojala les guste.

**PD**: Segundo Libro: Pushing the Limits de Katie McGarry…este libro es asombroso, es genial y quedo incrustado entre mi lista de mejores tramas desarrolladas. Con un amor de paso a paso, algo que me encanta, Echo y Noah se llevan un pedazo de mi nada sensible alma, es algo que se trabaja entre ellos. Entre problemas y circunstancias desesperadas ambos se enseñaran a amar. Por ello lo recomiendo. Además de tener una narración que te atrapa. Noah es taaaan sexy XD.


	6. Soy un toro

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Advertencia**: AU Y Ooc un poco de ambos, la verdad.

**Blue Dragon**

**Capítulo 5: Soy un toro.**

Todos en la sala jadearon. Sin embargo, la mente de Inuyasha, registraba todo tan lento, veía a Kagome levantar una y otra vez el pie, colisionando en el cuerpo de Naraku, con agilidad se sentó encima de su cuerpo, y los puños volaron.

Una muchacha pequeña, baja y con lágrimas en los ojos, bajo lentamente tratando de protegerse a si misma de algo, e Inuyasha lo supo, la chica que horas antes compartía con los amigos de Blue Dragon era la víctima.

La esbelta amiga de Kagome, salió disparada, sin detener la furia de Kagome, hacia la chica ratonil, la envolvió en brazos y la sostuvo con cariño, mientras de reojo y con rabia contenida veía a Naraku.

— ¡Mierda! Esta descontrolada—grito alguien a su lado, de reojo, vio el mastodonte de Jinenji ver a Kagome asustado, uno de los amigos, con mirada fría se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la casa.

La sangre mancho la alfombra, y la cara de Naraku crecía en hinchazón, diferentes zonas de su rostro con hematomas.

Vio de forma rápida, como ambos amigos, el tatuado y el frio, se acercaban. Inmediatamente, el chico con piercing parecidos a Kagome, se lanzo en contra de Higurashi separándola con rapidez.

—¡Suéltame ahora!...Maldición, lo voy a matar, esta escoria se muere hoy—Kagome Higurashi, ante sus ojos, nunca se había visto tan descontrolada, su trenza lucia desordenada, sus ojos brillantes de rabia y sus labios crispados—¡Mao!

—Ni mierda, vas a cometer un error que no voy a permitir que hagas. No ahora. Ni nunca. No cuando yo estoy presente—gruño Mao, el dichoso amigo de Blue Dragon.

La morena en sus caderas se levanto rápidamente, mirando con algo de asco y miedo a Kagome. Inuyasha sintió la rabia recorrerle, si, él era muy cabron y todo eso, pero jamás hubiera pensado en forzar a alguna chica, y si hubiera presenciado algo así, habría matado al mal nacido. Vio a Mao sacar rápidamente a Kagome, que aun agitada se removía en sus brazos como una serpiente.

Su pecho se agito, en algo de…orgullo, si, lo sabia. Ver a una mujer defender así a su amiga y tener las agallas de enfrentar a alguien como Naraku… era valiente.

—Increíble—murmuro Miroku.

Nunca pudo estar mas de acuerdo con su amigo.

Kagome Higurashi era una caja de sorpresas.

La pelirroja a la cual había tenido a su lado, se acerco ronroneante y dispuesta para seguir en su "cita", pero con una mirada fría, Inuyasha la despacho, Miroku a su lado lo siguió, mientras escuchaban los murmullos agitados de todos comentando lo sucedido… busco con la mirada a Kagome, y la diviso afuera de la casa, detrás de el increíble vidrio panorámico, agitando sus manos.

— ¿No iras para allá?

Inuyasha sonrió.

—Claro que si

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—¡Que mierdas creías metiéndote con ese tipo así!

Kagome gruño, y clavo su mirada en las pupilas negras de Mao Sinclair, pero como era de esperarse, Mao no retiro su mirada como todos lo hacían, no, el la enfrentaba. Su furia era palpable.

—Enseñarle. No puede salir sin recibir una buena paliza. Trato de violar a Rin, lo vi con mis propios ojos, cuando entre en la habitación, la tenia contra la cama, amarrada y la tocaba con sus asquerosas y pútridas manos—se estremeció—No me iba a quedar quieta.

Mao se quedo mirándola seriamente.

—No, pero no era necesario, lo dejaste casi muerto. Creí que…

—No…no ,no, no. Ni mierda Mao, no, ese tipejo de mierda lo merecía. Dime que no es así, dime que no debí hacer algo…

Kagome vio la mirada de su amigo suavizarse, con cariño, la mano encrespada de Mao se relajo, acuno la mejilla de Kagome y la acaricio con cariño.

—No…no te voy a decir eso. Pero fue idiota, no puedes ponerte así, en peligro...

—Lo se. Lo se…

Vio a su amigo esbozar con cariño una sonrisa, su sonrisa, ella también le sonrió, vio a Takeshi entrar con Sango, Jinenji y Rin. Fijo su mirada en la pequeña, que aun estaba asustada, con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

—¿Estas bien?

—Creo…creo que si—tartamudeo, lagrimas abundantes salieron de sus ojos—¡Dios! Como lo siento que haya terminado todo así, fue mi culpa…

Kagome se acerco, reteniéndola en brazos, la chica era evidentemente mas baja que ella, le llegaba hasta la barbilla. Rin se aferro firmemente hacia la que consideraba ahora su salvadora.

—No es tu culpa, es la maldita culpa de Naraku—le seco las lagrimas—Tranquila, no te van a hacer nada mas. No, yo me encargare personalmente de eso. San…llévatela y cuídala.

Sango asintió, Takeshi con gesto adusto le dio la gabardina para cubrir a Rin.

—Gracias Kagome—Sango cerro las manos en un puño—Si no hubiera sido por ti…

—Los hubiera no existen, Sango. Ayuda a tu prima, tu sabes hacer algo que yo no soy capaz de hacer, a penas yo he hecho lo suficiente.

Sango asintió y Jinenji se acerco temeroso.

—Las llevare.

Kagome sonrió, besando la colorada mejilla del gran Jinenji.

—Gracias.

Los tres salieron hacia la camioneta de Jinenji.

Kagome observo sus nudillos que ahora ardían, la sangre los manchaban y sintió algo de asco.

—Heridas de guerra ¿eh?—inmediatamente supo quien era.

—¿Qué quieres Taisho?

Inuyasha la veía con un gesto que Kagome no pudo descifrar por primera vez. Miroku a su lado veía incomodo a sus amigos, Mao miraba a Inuyasha con curiosidad y desconfianza, Takeshi…como si nada.

Taisho tomo sus nudillos, dejando atrás las miradas sorprendidas de todos.

—Quería ver como estabas.

Kagome enarco la ceja.

—Eres peor que una vieja chismosa.

Inuyasha la vio a los ojos y sonrió.

—Acabas de pelear como una luchadora de MMA profesional, y sigues a la defensiva como gato furioso.

Kagome soltó un bufido.

—Si, si…creo que no te deberías meterte conmigo cuando estoy de tan mal humor. Este "gatito" te puede sacar los ojos.

—Dije gato…no gatito.

—Misma mierda.

—Bien…acabas de sorprenderme…la verdad es que quería saber como mierdas es que hiciste eso.

—¿Golpear a una basura?—agito su mano—Era algo que debía hacer. Rin me cayo bien, es prima de mi mejor y única amiga, así que…

—Eres bastante impulsiva.

Takeshi bufo.

—Es peor que eso, parece un maldito toro cuando ve algo rojo, no para hasta que lo embiste.

Kagome volteo hacia su amigo, que la veía con desinterés pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Si…me encanta sentir mis cuernos impactar con objetos que necesitan ser golpeados—sonrió inocentemente.

—Estas loca—se rio Mao entre dientes, Kagome sonrió, observando que su mejor amigo ya había dejado atrás su mal humor y tenia su normal sonrisa traviesa y juguetona.

—Lo se…pero por eso me quieres—Mao sonrió entre dientes, Kagome se volvió hacia Inuyasha que veía seriamente el intercambio entre todos—Ahora, tu. ¿No deberías estar con tu…_amiguita_?

Inuyasha extendió una sonrisa de medio lado, con un hoyuelo que Kagome se le antojo delicioso en una de sus mejillas.

—¿Celosa?

—Desesperada porque te largues de mi presencia.

Inuyasha negó.

—Ya decía que te morías por mi.

—Me muero porque salgas de aquí.

Un sonido alerto a todos, Kagome saco su celular, hace unos minutos mientras Mao estaba tratando de calmarse, ella le había escrito a uno de sus _socios_ de trabajo, lo que paso hoy no se iba a quedar así.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda. Yo conozco ese timbre. Ese es el de…

—_Dirty Paws_—exclamo sonriente Kagome.

Mao acaricio su sien. Todos veían con desconcierto a Kagome.

—_Dirty Paws._ ¿Quién mierda se puede llamar así?—exclamo Inuyasha, frunciendo el ceño.

—Uno de mis socios—Kagome se dirigió hacia su moto, su Ducatti que estaba parqueada al frente de la casa, muchos la vieron con respeto y miedo mientras caminaba hacia su moto.

Inuyasha y los demás la siguieron.

—Vas para donde creo que vas—dijo Mao.

Kagome se subió a su moto y antes de ponerse su casco, miro a Inuyasha Taisho directo a sus ojos.

—Mañana te necesito. Los veo chicos—guiño su ojo, se coloco el casco y salió disparada.

—¿Para donde va?—pregunto Miroku.

Mao suspiro, masajeando su sienes.

—A terminar lo que empezó esta noche.

—Todo un toro—exclamo burlonamente Takeshi—Bueno, mañana los veo. Por nada del mundo me pierdo el show—agito su mano hacia Mao que solo sonrió y asintió hacia Miroku e Inuyasha.

—Yo también me voy. Si no están ellas, me aburro con facilidad. Nos vemos, quienes sean ustedes—Mao troto con paso decidido hacia un Jeep color verde militar.

Miroku sonrió burlonamente.

—Insisto. Kagome Higurashi es realmente interesante.

El ojidorado quedo absorto por donde la morena salió.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Inuyasha salió ese día de su carro con una sensación extraña en su pecho. Toda la noche se quedo pensando, en que podría necesitar de el Kagome Higurashi, sin ni siquiera saber que era, se puso hacer diversas hipótesis. Algo que hizo que por su columna pasara un desagradable escalofrió.

Entro por la puerta, siendo recibido por los murmuros de los excitados estudiantes que a esa hora mascullaban sobre el tema de auge.

"Kagome Higurashi y su comportamiento"

Camino hacia la cafetería, evadiendo miradas de las muchas "calienta camas" y aspirantes a serlo, no estaba de humor para aguantar ninguna perra. Entro, y busco a Miroku que a esa hora ya estaba con una de sus chicas.

—Miroku.

—Wow, Inuyasha, ¿Qué paso? Tienes caras de no haber dormido.

El se desplomo ignorando el ritmo de las pestañas de la chica que trataba de atraer su atención. Inútilmente, se burlo.

—Es que no dormí.

—Vaya…

En ese momento, todos callaron e Inuyasha volvió su cabeza para ver a Blue Dragon dirigirse hacia su mesa con unos pantalones color crema y una blusa blanca, su cabello suelto descansaba en su espalda.

Se veía…Dios…deliciosa.

—Taisho. Miroku.—saludo—Necesito que te vayas—dijo mirando hacia la chica enredada en el cuello de Miroku.

—¿Pero…que—chillo.

—Vete—mascullo.

La chica miro aturdida a Kagome, pero se levanto rápidamente y casi corrió hacia la puerta. Esta solo se rio por lo bajo, mirando por donde se fue la chica.

—Si que se expande el rumor—exclamo—Bien…—me miro—creo que te debes estar preguntando porque estoy aquí.

Asentí.

—Antes que nada, los necesito a todos—sonrió, sentándose.

—¿Todos?—pregunto Miroku, en ese momento, Mao y los demás entraron. A su lado, Miroku gruño algo, e Inuyasha observo como veía hambrientamente a Sango.

—Ahora estamos aquí. Para que nos necesitas aquí…

Sango se sentó ignorando a los demás.

—Si…estoy preocupada. Eres algo impulsiva—comento.

—Verán…—dijo mirando a todos, después de su maleta saco un fajo de papeles como el que entregaba para sus trabajos—Necesito que hagan defensa para mi en el tribunal de la Universidad.

—¿Qué mierda?—exclamo Mao.

—Ya decía yo que algo así iba a pasar—dijo por lo bajo Takeshi.

—¿Qué paso?

—Ayer el decano supo que paso, al parecer la inmunda basura de Naraku abrió la boca, pero no conto todo el cuento. Tengo las suficientes pruebas que lo pueden sacar de aquí, ese maldito violador no va quedar impune. Su dinero no va importar con esto—toqueteo el dedo el folder. Kagome estaba seria, Inuyasha en todo este tiempo, no la había visto así de seria—Si no me defiendo como debo, me puede acusar de calumnia.

Takeshi a su lado se carcajeo.

—Al parecer te sirvió estar conmigo.

Ella asintió.

—Debía aprender algo de ayudarte de estudiar para tus parciales de Derecho. En fin…¿me ayudan?

Inuyasha quedo en silencio, vio como Sango y Mao aceptaban y gruñían algo como: loca amiga y descontrolada Kagome, Takeshi solo se encogió de hombros, y Jinenji sonrió algo avergonzado, mandando miradas hacia el y Miroku. Miroku murmuro que si, con una sonrisa, mirando a Sango que lo ignoraba abiertamente.

Kagome vio de forma directa al que faltaba, Inuyasha se quedo observándola de forma directa.

—Si, lo hare.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kagome observo a la mayoría de decanos y profesores observarla con sorpresa, esa tarde presento la documentación de que Naraku era un maldito, la mayoría de sus amigos la miraba normal, pero Miroku e Inuyasha quienes no estaban acostumbrados la miraban asombrados por la cantidad de información.

Desde testimonios de otras que había atacado sexualmente y había logrado violarlas, también relacionado con consumo y expendio de drogas, acoso, alcohol…Naraku se mostraba como realmente era, un ser bastante ponzoñoso y corrupto.

Sentía la mirada pesada de Naraku desde el otro lado de la sala.

—Señorita Higurashi…sus pruebas son bastante contundentes, sin embargo, la forma de la que actuó fue…incorrecta—examino de forma seria a la alumna delante.

—Lo acepto…me extralimite—exclamo burlonamente Kagome—Sin embargo, después de ver lo sucedido, creo que hice lo que cualquier persona hubiera hecho.

—¿Golpearme?—pregunto sombríamente Naraku.

—No…separar de forma efectiva a un violador de su victima

—¿Quién afirma eso?¿Quien me vio, claro, además de ti?

Kagome señalo a sus amigos, que ya habían dado sus testimonios.

—No se si te dañe un ojo, pero creo que no ves la cantidad de personas que han afirmado que eso ha pasado.

—Tus amigos…por favor…—se dirigió al señor decano. Naraku sonrió de forma alegre—Señor Yamada, ambos sabemos que estas…personas puedes estar influenciadas por el lazo que tiene con la señorita Higurashi.

—Creo que la documentación ahí es verídica, Naraku—exclamo sombríamente Kagome.

—Señorita Higurashi, yo la entiendo, pero es en cierto modo verdad lo que dice el señor Shinwa…necesito otro testimonio. Sino, me veré en la penosa decisión de expulsarla a usted.

Todos a su espaldas jadearon, Inuyasha vio como el rostro de Kagome estaba inconmovible. Pero el sonido de gritos y jadeos llegaron a través de la puerta de madera, y la chica ratonil entro jadeando.

—Rin—exclamo Sango.

—Bien, si esto no sirve—señalo a los testimonios—Servirá el mío.

—¿Y usted es…?

—La victima…

Naraku al lado de Kagome veía de forma macabra a Rin que nerviosa trataba de ignorarlo. Rin se levanto la camiseta mostrando la forma de dedos en la cadera, alrededor de su estomago había un hematoma y sus muñecas estaba rodeadas de heridas de forcejeo.

—Si esto no sirve…no se…como podría yo…—Rin empezó a llorar siendo consolada con Kagome. El señor Yamada vio a Rin con tristeza.

—Creo que es la prueba mas contundente, mas el folder. Señorita Higurashi, espero que entienda que esto se tiene que pasar a las autoridades para que puedan hacer el proceso…esto es muy serio…

Kagome asintió.

—¿Qué?...¡Esta perra, le va a creer a esta perra!...—se acerco amenazante a Yamada—Usted no sabe quien demonios es mi padre, lo mandare a destruir…

Kagome soltó rápidamente a Rin separando de forma brusca a Naraku, Inuyasha observo como mascullaba en el oído de Shinwa con rabia, de forma progresiva, el color de perdió del rostro de Naraku, que después de verla con ira extraordinaria, y susurrarle algo, salió de las puertas de la sala.

Quedo sorprendido, y algo confundido.

Rin se acerco a Sango tambaleante que la recibió en brazos.

Yamada se acerco a Kagome y la felicito por su buena labor, algo de lo cual Kagome evito con todas sus fuerzas no poner los ojos en blanco.

Todos se acercaron a ella, diciéndole lo buena que era y yo no se que mas cosas que para Kagome eran puras palabrerías.

—Eres dura de roer.

Kagome sonrió a Inuyasha, mientras salían.

—Si…supongo que sí. Takeshi me dijo que soy un toro …y Naraku era algo rojo.

Inuyasha se sintió extraño….

Ayudar a Kagome Higurashi. Que … forma de terminar el día.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Es extraño…pero esto está empezando. Aviso que el primer favor es el próximo capitulo, lo que le espera…coméntenme a ver si les gusta. Quisiera saber que opinan del lindo y muy sexy Mao…ambos comparten algo pesado entre ellos( PASADO PESADO...que lindo juego de palabras). Y no sé qué crean de Mao y Kagome juntos ¿eh?...que me dicen. Mao sentira algo mas por ella... Fue un placer.


	7. Ruge, Tigre

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía. Mao y Takeshi son míos…solo míos :3.

**Advertencia: **AU Y Ooc un poco de ambos, la verdad.

**Blue Dragon**

**Capitulo 6: Ruge, Tigre.**

—¿Es normal que ella haga esta clase de cosas?—pregunto Inuyasha mientras salían de la sala, Takeshi a su lado , lo miro de reojo.

—Algo así. Se mete en problemas con una facilidad demencial—exclamo mirando a Kagome hablar con Sango.

El ojidorado asintió.

—Bien…y…¿que vamos a hacer?—pregunto Mao.

Kagome rolo los ojos.

—¿Clases?

Mao negó.

—Celebremos que una vez mas tus habilidades te sacan ilesa—dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sango asintió, con una sonrisa, pero recibió una llamada y salió disparada. Takeshi se encogió de hombros, Inuyasha mascullo algo a Miroku que teniendo la vista fija en Sango asintió. En cambio Rin negó, se disculpo de Kagome una vez mas, y deslizándose en un auto plateado se perdió entre las calles.

—Tu tacto Mao…es sorprendente—exclamo Kagome.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—¡La quiero fuera de la Universidad!

El señor Shinwa levanto la mirada cansada de los papeles al ver su hijo enojado, con sus ojos rojos fulgurantes en ira.

—¿Qué pasa?

Naraku titubeo un poco, pero reafirmo su ira aun mas.

—Me echaron de la Universidad. Esa estúpida de Higurashi es una…

El Señor Shinwa soltó los papeles de golpe, con la mirada fría.

—¿Que has dicho?

Naraku observo a su padre masajear su sien, sabia que estaba furioso, solo tenia ese ademan cuando estaba realmente de mal humor.

—Me expulsaron.

—¿Quién?—gruño, con sus ojos rojos fulgurantes en ira. No por nada trabajaba en una de las mas grandes compañías automotriz.

Masajeo rápidamente sus manos, estaba nervioso.

—Higurashi Kagome.

Keito Shinwa observo a su hijo, durante años había estado dándole lo que había querido, ocultando lo que había hecho: todo por la imagen que la familia Shinwa y la empresa debían tener.

—¿Cómo demonios te metiste con ella?

—Una de las perras amigas de ella me gusto. Simplemente quise obtenerla—gruño disgustado—pero esa maldita se interpuso…

—No puedo hacer nada—corto Keito.

—¿Qué?...—su rostro se puso pálido—¿Qué has dicho padre?

Naraku observo a su padre que con una mueca cínica, malhumorada y cansada, lo miraba a los ojos.

—Lo que acabas de escuchar. No puedo arriesgarme a que la mocosa abra la boca.

—Pero…pero…¡La maldita hizo que me echaran de la Universidad!—derribo todos los papeles del escritorio caoba de su padre, que con frialdad enfrento su ira. Retrocedió un poco, cuando la respiración de su padre se hizo agitada y de forma brusca se acerco amenazante.

Ahora estaba asustado.

—¿Crees que no se quien es ella?¿Acaso crees que algunos de los otros empresarios no han utilizado sus aclamadas servicios?—mascullo—Me entere, Naraku. Blue Dragon es una persona de cuidado, además, sus padres son accionistas mayoritarios de la mayoría de los compradores.

—¿Q-que?

Keito soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

—Si, querido hijo—exclamo con ironía—Los Higurashi eran una familia poderosa, Touru Higurashi tiene mas dinero que yo, estando muertos ella es la mayor heredera—gruño—No puedo perder un contacto así.

—¡Pero! ¡Padre!—Keito gruño, azotando un vaso de vidrio en la pared.

—¡Lárgate de aquí, chico inútil!...Antes de que te arrepientas.

Naraku palideció con rapidez, asintiendo frenéticamente. Se deslizo rápidamente en la puerta.

—Bien si no quiere ayudarme. Yo mismo lo hare.

Saco rápidamente su celular.

Blue Dragon se arrepentiría.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inuyasha recibió con agrado las luces estroboscópicas de "Danger", el bar. Cuerpos se frotaban, sudaban y bailaban al ritmo de "Latch". Dos morenas de piernas infinitas le sonrieron coquetas al examinarlo lentamente.

—A ti te desnudan cada segundo ¿eh?—exclamo Takeshi.

Inuyasha sonrió.

—Son sexys.

Takeshi se encogió de hombros, con sus ojos azules examino la pista de baile.

—No son de mi agrado particular

El ojidorado sonrió burlón.

—Vaya, nunca oí nada como eso.

Kagome estiro su cuello.

—No todos son como tu, Taisho—sonrió, Inuyasha observo como las caderas de la morena se balanceaban delicada y seductoramente. Trago con dificultad—El tiene mas capacidad electiva que la mayoría—envió un guiño a Takeshi que respondió con una sonrisa.

—¡Kagome!—exclamo Mao, atrajo con la cintura a la morena mientras se inclinaba en su oído y le susurraba algo que la hizo sonreír. Ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas mientras seguían hablándose al oído.

Inuyasha observo el intercambio de susurros, miradas y sonrisas. Fue extraño ver a Blue Dragon tan cómoda, en sus anteriores recuerdos era ella siempre burlona, pero cómoda, jamás.

Miroku silbo mientras observaba cada esquina del lugar.

—Buen bar.

Kagome carraspeo y se dirigió hacia el ojiazul.

—Lo que hace ser Blue Dragon.

Inuyasha asintió, observando a la camarera rubia y con grandes pechos pidió una cerveza bien fría, las caderas de la camarera se agitaron y sus ojos parpadearon coquetamente.

Horas después Inuyasha había desaparecido con la camarera, Kagome dejo que se fuera, sin amargarlo, después de esta noche era mejor tenerlo de buen humor. A su lado Mao, que coqueteaba con una chica que se sonrojaba con cada sonrisa traviesa y seductora del fotógrafo. Mao mordía su aro de forma traviesa.

Takeshi, que no les gustaban estas fiestas, arrugaba el ceño mirando el techo. Ella sonrió, eran parecidos en eso: las fiestas salvajes no eran de su agrado. Para ella, fiesta era hablar y disfrutar con sus amigos. No ver gente emborracharse como si no hubiera fin.

Pero ahí la música era estridente, ni siquiera se podían gritar.

Pero simplemente esperaría.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inuyasha subió la cremallera del pantalón observando a la camarera (la cual no tenia idea el nombre) limpiar sus labios y retocar el fuerte color rojo de sus labios.

—Cariño, me largo.

—¿Y tu numero?—ronroneo, pegando todo su cuerpo al pecho de el.

—Después, cariño. Después—con un guiño, abrió la puerta y fue golpeado con el olor del sudor y alcohol, y cegado por las luces moradas y verdes que brillaban. Busco rápidamente su mesa, observando a Mao con una chica encima de su regazo. No había nadie ahí.

—Mao—llamo, dejando que el pelinegro lo mirara con las mejillas arreboladas y los labios hinchados—¿Dónde están todos?

—Kagome se fue con Takeshi y …tu amigo se fue con una chica, creo—la pelinegra en su regazo empezó a lamer su cuello, Mao se retorció, cerrando sus ojos— Si me disculpas, estoy ocupado.

Inuyasha gruño, y observo su reloj.

Once de la noche.

Se iría por esta vez. Temprano.

Salió rápidamente, siendo golpeado por el frio, cerro la chaqueta de cuero y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Taisho

Kagome, enfundada en una chaqueta de cuero y con el casco negro, apretó el acelerador de la Ducatti deteniéndose a su lado.

—¿Tu no te habías ido?

—Algo así—agito su mano—Pero esperabas que terminaras tu diversión, aunque creí que demorarías mas.

—¿Me esperabas?

Kagome asintió, con un casco compañero asintió hacia el asiento trasero.

—Vamos. Hace un buen rato escape a mi apartamento, necesitaba esta noche mi pequeño—exclamo con una sonrisa, acariciando la moto.

—¿Qué?

—Taisho, tu primer favor. Ahora. Así que a mi moto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Repite…¿Qué mierdas debo hacer?

Inuyasha observo la puerta del bar, varias personas estaban de pie en la puerta, cada vez que se abría la puerta de hierro, la música y luces se escapaban y eran tragadas después por la oscuridad y el hierro.

—Entrar. Deberás hacer un trabajo adentro, el te reconocerá.

—¿Segura?

Kagome ensancho su sonrisa, jugando con el celular.

—Tranquilo el trabajo de va a encantar. Anda, ve.

El ojidorado fulmino ante el tono conciliador de la morena, camino hasta el bar y entro. La música golpeo sus sentidos, observo la multitud saltar ante la electrónica. Una luz azul bañaba las personas, que se veían fantasmagóricas.

—¿Tu eres Inuyasha Taisho?—pregunto una voz a su lado, encaro al hombre enfundado en un traje y que con una sonrisa burlona preguntaba.

—Si.

—Sígueme.

Confundido por la mirada burlona, siguió al hombre a la segunda planta, dos hombres enfundados en leotardos negros le lanzaron miradas lascivas y peligrosas. Bien ahora estaba asustado. Otra puerta, esta vez de rojo, se abrió, música estridente con mujeres y hombres se agitaban por la música.

—Uh mira que trasero—murmullo una voz masculina.

—Viste esas piernas—jadeo a su lado otro hombre.

—Oye…¿que mierdas es esto?—pregunto con un murmullo, al hombre enfundado en traje. El tipo enarco la ceja.

—¿Acaso no sabes?

—¿Qué?

—El Bar…la segunda planta es un bar gay.

Inuyasha jadeo.

—¿Qué?...No, eso no puede ser, se supone que me iba a encontrar con alguien, no entrar a un bar gay…

—Estas en lo cierto, cariño. Es conmigo con quien te vas a encontrar—ronroneo una voz chillona, Inuyasha se estremeció, cuando enfrento al hombre casi se cae al suelo del susto. El pelinegro con leotardo rojo, lo miraba con lascivia.

—Un placer querido. Mi nombre es Jakotsu—sonrió coquetamente—Kagome nunca dijo que fueras caliente y taaan masculino. Vamos querido, tu trabajo empieza ahora, conmigo.

Inuyasha trago ruidosamente. Sentía el miedo subirle al cuello.

Mataría a Kagome Higurashi.

Siguió a Jakotsu, que agitaba sus caderas pasos adelante. Estaba asustado, no podía negarlo, sus miradas lascivas y maliciosas le enviaban escalofríos de desagrado. Entro por un cuarto oscuro, una luz baja color rojo junto con una cama de terciopelo también rojo la decoraba.

Jakotsu vio su expresión.

—Tranquilo, no vamos a hacer nada de eso—rio—Aunque…si tu deseas…

Negó rápidamente.

Atravesaron rápidamente la habitación, hacia la puerta, que cuando lo abrió se sorprendió.

Un estudio fotográfico.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—¿Qué hay con el?—Kagome se mordió nerviosa la uña. Inuyasha Taisho estaba furioso, disgustado…

—Delicioso. Nada mejor que el, querida—escucho la risa chillona de uno de sus clientes. Conocía a Jakotsu, claro que lo conocía, era el dueño del bar gay mas grande de la ciudad . Ella le ayudaba a controlar la fuga de información personal y sobre el bar.

Era bastante lo que se hablaba del bar.

Y sobre Jakotsu y sus gustos desaforados y extravagantes.

—¿Esta enojado?

—Le sale sangre de la nariz de la furia.

—Espero las fotos—en la otra línea la risa de Jakotsu estallo en una carcajada—Ver, no tocar. No quiero amenazas o demandas.

—Bien bien—se imagino el puchero—Te envió las fotos.

Colgó y guardo en el bolsillo al celular, estaba algo nerviosa. Taisho era conocido por ser hedonista consumado, pero también, era conocido por los ataques de ira y lo explosivo que era. Sus peleas eran legendarias, había estado en pie, con golpes y heridas, casi a punto de desangrarse por el simple hecho de que alguien había insultado a su madre.

Bien, era algo divertido, Taisho jamás iba a creer que ella fuera peor.

Mucho peor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—No me voy a poner esta mierda.

Inuyasha observo el pantalón de seda negra que se deslizaba por sus dedos, junto con el antifaz de cuero. Parecía alguna estupidez de BDSM.

—Si, debes hacerlo—canturreo Jakotsu junto con la cámara—Le debes favores a Blue.

Gruño, estampando la ropa.

—Le debo favores a ella. No a ti.

—Por eso—sonrió—Ella me debe algo, esta es la forma. Tu eres la paga—rio—Ahora…póntelo, sino quieres que ella aplique su justicia en ti.

—Ni mierda—con paso raudo se dirigió a la puerta…sin embargo la voz de Jakotsu lo detuvo.

—¿Acaso sabes lo que pasa cuando Blue Dragon no le pagan sus favores?

—¿Qué puede hacer?—gruño enojado.

Jakotsu se volvió serio de repente.

—Quedan en la nada, ella los acaba. Tiene las suficientes herramientas y contactos—Inuyasha observo como Jakotsu se estremecía. Un escalofrió de advertencia recorrió su columna—Créeme no quieres meterte con ella.

Inuyasha mascullo una maldición, pero decidió hacer caso a su instinto que nunca le había fallado.

Camino hacia la ropa y se fue a cambiar. Un espejo de cuerpo completo en el vestidor lo recibió y observo su mirada…se veía extraño.

—Dios…¡Te ves delicioso!—chillo emocionado Jakotsu. Lo arrastro inevitablemente hacia el centro de la habitación, donde había esposas, fustigas, plumas, y una sombrilla…y extrañas orejas de animales.

—¿Para que son las fotos?—pregunto sin ver a Jakotsu, sino la mirada fija en los "artilugios".

—Propaganda—exclamo—para el bar. Tranquilo, no será peligroso para tu imagen.

Inuyasha asintió, sintiéndose de repente inquieto. Se sentí desnudo.

—Vamos, chico.

Sostuvo las esposas de forma…¿provocativa?. O eso parecía ya que Jakotsu chillo y disparo el flash. Ya le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza.

—Ruge, Tigre. Ruge.

Se quiso morir.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando observo la figura esbelta y pequeña de Kagome Higurashi solo quiso tener su cuello para agitarlo y apretarlo.

Ella sonrió y salto al otro lado de la moto, interponiéndola entre ambos, ella y el instinto asesino de el.

—Tranquilo, Taisho—exclamo—¿Qué tal el trabajo?

—¿Qué?¿Que mierdas acabas de preguntar?...—grito enojado, agito su cabello corto—Adivina, estuvo asquerosamente horrible. Porque mierdas no avisaste que era una maldita sesión de fotografía de un bar gay.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y batió las pestañas inocentemente.

—Le debía a Jakotsu, no sabia que era eso. Solo dijo que necesitaba alguien atractivo, y ahí estabas tu.

Inuyasha respiro profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse. Miro los ojos azules, como el cielo, oscurecerse con culpa.

—Bien, como disculpa te invito ya a comer. ¿Qué dices?

Se quedo observándola, decidiendo si la mataba o no, pero el hambre que hasta ahora se daba cuenta que le comía el estomago lo azoto.

—Comida.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Entraron juntos al restaurante japonés de comida tradicional. Se sentaron en la mesa, al fondo, aunque el restaurante estaba mas o menos vacio por la hora, era mejor la privacidad.

Inuyasha ojeo el menú pero sintió la mano de ella bajar el menú. Sus ojos azules brillaron y negó.

Un camarero llego y asintió hacia Kagome.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Algo asi, vengo seguido. El ramen aquí es…delicioso—los ojos de Kagome brillaron—Te encantara.

Inuyasha asintió, no quería hablar nada. Aun estaba de mal humor, tenia vergüenza, nunca la había tenido, y ahora la sentía.

—Vamos…no fue tan malo…¿o si?

Gruño, jugando con el salero.

—Fue espeluznante, Jakotsu es…aterrador.

Ella sonrio.

—Si puede ser excéntrico, pero es buena persona—mordió su labio, e Inuyasha se fijo perfectamente en ello—Asi que…fotos.

Fulmino rápidamente los ojos de Kagome.

—Ni te atrevas a preguntar.

Soltó una carcajada, observando el ceño fruncido y el puchero del ojidorado, era mortalmente tierno.

—Bien—levanto las manos—Pero te aseguro que si no fuera por mi estarías en tu apartamento comiendo basura.

El rolo los ojos.

—¿Y aquí es cuando te debo agradecer?—mascullo sarcástico.

—Te invite a comer—sonrió cuando diviso al camarero llegar con dos platos humeantes y con un olor delicioso—Gracias, Shien.

El hombre asintió y salió disparado hacia la cocina.

—Lo aterrorizaste.

Ella sostuvo los palillos en el aire mientras sonreía.

—Es tímido. Hace unos dos años vengo, y el siempre hace eso.

Frunció el ceño mirando los palillos. ¿Cómo mierdas se sostenían?. Kagome lo observo ver los palillos.

—No sabes.—afirmo.

—Si se.—lanzo una rápida mirada hacia la mano de la ojiazul y trato de repetir como los sostenía. Sin embargo, los palillos resbalaron salpicándole el rostro.

Kagome se atraganto con la risa, deslizo sus palillos al lado, y firmemente sostuvo las manos del ojidorado, que la observo sorprendido.

Lentamente, sostuvo entre sus manos los dedos grandes y masculinos de Inuyasha, y acomodo los palillos.

—Así…—cerro delicadamente los dedos de el junto con los suyos. Sumergió la punta y enredo los fideos—Y así.

El la observo absorto. Asintió y repitieron dos veces el procedimiento, hasta que Inuyasha se sintió seguro.

Lo dejo solo y comieron en silencio. Inuyasha gimió cuando la explosión de sabores golpearon sus papilas, ahora era su plato favorito.

—¿Cada cuanto comes aquí?—su boca estaba llena pero se las arreglo para que salieran bien las palabras.

Ella enarco la ceja al ver como comía. Cerdo.

—Si así comes, no te quiero ver como seduces—se burlo—Casi toda la semana, a menos que tenga trabajo o exámenes.

—Son deliciosos.

—Lo sabia, te iban a encantar—el levanto la mirada, la sonrisa de ahora, era luminosa y honesta. Nunca la había visto, pero de repente vino un solo pensamiento a la cabeza.

Hermosa.

—Te voy a robar el lugar—exclamo, tratando de aclarar su mente. El estúpido comentario anterior estaba fuera del caso. Era la primera vez que pensaba así.

—Tranquilo. Las cosas buenas nunca deben ser negadas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dejo las llaves en el mostrador, entro a la cocina y sacando una Coca-Cola fue y encendió su computador. Abrió rápidamente su correo y la bandeja de entrada ilumino las fotos que quería ver.

Su pecho salto, al verlo enfundado en unos pantalones de seda negra que se aferraban en el sitio correcto en sus caderas, dejando ver la exquisita depresión que llegaba mas abajo y sus seis paquetes de abdominales. Los ojos dorados brillaban de forma maliciosa.

No pareciera que sufriera mucho.

Paso desinteresadamente foto por foto. Habían varias donde le sacaban carcajadas, sobre todo cuando tenia una fusta rosada de peluche o orejas de tigre.

Sin embargo una foto la atrajo, estaba de perfil, con sus rostro en una sonrisa de medio lado, con cada musculo ondulante completamente tenso. Unas orejas de perro negras asomaban en su cabeza, pero con la luz se veía extrañamente plateado.

Era masculino, estremecedor y misterioso.

No podía negar que Taisho era una obra de arte antes los ojos femeninos.

"**Delicioso"**

Sonrió ante el adjetivo mejor calificado.

Nunca pudo estar mas de acuerdo con Jakotsu.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Y AQUÍ…esta…bueno, hasta ahora no a desarrollada la trama central, pero se va desenlazando cosillas por aquí y otras por allá. Mi comida es el review y mi alma sus comentarios, no se les olvide.


	8. Te pronpongo

**Disclaimer:**Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía. Mao y Takeshi son míos…solo míos :3.

**Advertencia:**AU Y Ooc un poco de ambos, la verdad.

**Blue Dragon**

**Capitulo 7: Te propongo.**

Kagome entro al café, donde Mao, Sango, Jinenji y Takeshi, junto con Rin, esperaban por ella. A penas había sonado la campanita las cinco cabezas se habían levantado y la habían observado. Camino rápidamente, tratando de controlar su enojo, pero la ceja encarnada de Mao y el ceño preocupado de Sango la alerto de su plan fallido.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—pregunto Sango.

Kagome le dio una mirada de reojo mientras la camarera venia y le tomaba su pedido. Una vez pidió su café con leche habitual, enfrento los cinco pares de ojos.

—Me vi hoy con mis tíos, y el abogado.

Mao casi escupió el café, a su lado escucho los carraspeos de los demás, mientras sentía la mirada confusa de Rin clavarse en su sien.

—¿Y…?

Kagome tomo un sorbo, luchando con su ira.

—Quieren…quieren que demuestre un maldito y buen comportamiento…que no vuelva a repetir lo de hace años. En conclusión: quieren que demuestre buena fe para poder acceder a mi patrimonio—mascullo, burlándose. Y es que odiaba esa estúpida clausula del testamento que sus padres habían hecho, donde sus tíos, eran los responsables y los tutores legales.

Mao chasqueo mirándola suavemente.

—Eso es una mierda—Kagome asintió, mirando el café.

—¿Y que supones que vas a hacer?—Takeshi enarco la ceja con sus ojos azules brillando.

—Esa es una excelente pregunta.

Jinenji observo el café.

—Deberás demostrárselo….—dijo mientras los ojos de los cinco se clavaban en el. Lucho por no sonrojarse—Puedes dar una prueba_ mayor _de responsabilidad.

Mao frunció el ceño mientras jugaba con el aro de su ceja.

—Ha pasada a una carrera con excelentes notas…¿Qué mas puede dar una señal de responsabilidad?...Además de que te estas manteniendo sola…y…

—¡Eres un genio Jinenji!—Mao observo asustado el rostro radiante de su mejor amiga—Por eso sabia que estudiabas conmigo…

Jinenji se sonrojo gasta la punta de sus cabellos al sentir los labios cálidos de Kagome en su frente.

—¡Nos vemos, chicos!

Todos observaron a Kagome tomar su bolso y deslizarse por la cafetería hasta salir y perderse entre las calles.

—Alguien me puede decir que paso aquí…—murmuro quedamente Rin, observando los rostros sonrientes de sus compañeros.

—Veras pequeña Rin…—se inclino Mao sonriente—Kagome acaba de tener una idea.

—Que dios la proteja—exclamo burlonamente Takeshi, tomando el expreso cargado de la mesa.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Inuyasha observo las calles, hasta que vio algo que llamo su atención, los pequeños pájaros, que posaban en una rama, tambaleantes y recién nacidos.

Su lápiz se deslizo presuroso por el papel.

Curvas deslizándose, tomando forma. Observo una vez mas la imagen mientras la dibujaba en el block personal de dibujo.

Nadie sabia eso…solo el.

Solo el y Miroku sabían que el dibujaba, y que le encantaba. Mas que todo.

Con el índice realizo la sombras, difuminando el gris para hacer la sombras de las alas. Cuando termino observo su dibujo, dos pájaros pequeños, retozaban en una rama flotante.

Doblo su rodilla para añadir mas detalles, sin embargo, el celular sonó, atrayéndolo a la realidad. Los sonidos de la ciudad despertaron, observo la pantalla…

¿Qué querrá ella otra vez?

—¿Hola?

—Inuyasha…que bueno que te encuentro—el podía saber que estaba sonriendo, por alguna razón no la veía, pero _sabia._

—¿Qué quieres?

—Eso me encanta de ti—la risa hizo eco en el auricular del celular—Necesito que nos encontremos en el bar enfrente de la Universidad.

Enarco la ceja, despegando el celular de su oreja. Lo observo y volvió acercarlo.

—¿Crees, enserio, que yo iré?

—No…pero eres curioso. Esto te puede interesar.

Una vez mas Inuyasha se fastidio por ella, dijo un escueto bien y colgó. No sabia que quería, Kagome Higurashi era extraña, hasta para el, que bien sabido había tenido muchas mujeres con el. Pero ella…no actuaba como las demás.

Había pasado un mes desde la noche del favor, desde que se habían despedido después de comer en el restaurante. Después de eso habían seguido sus ritmos de vida como si nada, cada uno con lo suyo.

Algo que era genial…y que por alguna razón lo exasperaba.

Su ego se sentía herido. Nunca había tenido alguna mujer que no le mirase con mas que deseo, ella solo lo hacia con indiferencia.

Tomo las correas de su mochilas, guardando en block de dibujo se dirigió en el lugar donde se quedaron de encontrar. Cuando llego, entro al oscuro bar que siempre estaba lleno de gente, por estar en frente de la Universidad era casi imposible verle vacío.

Deslizo perezosamente sus ojos hasta que se toparon con dos orbes azules que brillaban, Kagome esbozo una sonrisa y levanto la mano amigablemente.

Demasiado.

Siguió sus pasos, ignorando las miradas de reojo que le daban, hasta que se sentó en la mesa que daba en una esquina y en la ventana.

—Hola—murmuro Kagome, observándolo.

—¿Y entonces?—pregunto observándola, Kagome enarco la ceja y dejo el otro vaso lleno de te helado.

El lo tomo distraídamente.

—Tus modales me impactan cada vez mas—murmuro sarcásticamente. Dejo el vaso y encaro su mirada—Aunque debo decir que me haces mas fácil esto. Te tengo un tipo de…negocio.

El dejo también el vaso, y se inclino levemente hacia ella con ambos brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

—Tengo un problema y tu querido Inuyasha eres mi solución.

—Bien, cuéntame.

Ella suspiro mirando distraídamente el bar.

—Tendré que contarte el cuento completo, pero bueno…hoy me toco ir a ver el abogado de mi familia, por …problemas legales sobre la herencia…en fin el punto es que tengo un problema con una de las clausulas…

—¿Y eso en que tengo que ver yo?

—En todo—una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro—Necesito tener un gesto responsable que coaccione a mis tíos para que accedan a darme lo que me corresponde.

—Sigo sin entender—murmuro Inuyasha. Agito su cabello y clavo sus ojos en ella.

—Se mi novio.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido, trastabillo con la silla, levantándose bruscamente. Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Qué mierdas…?—gruño—Pensé que eras diferente, y pensando que tu…¡Mierda!—Kagome enarco la ceja bebiendo del te.

—Inuyasha…no pensaras que….—ella se rio un poco—No es lo que crees. Ese es el negocio.

El ojidorado la observo sin decir nada, se sentó lentamente y asintió hacia su dirección.

Ella lo observo, recostándose en la silla con una mueca risueña.

Negó un poco.

—Bien, veras mis …familiares jamás me han visto en una relación—explico—Es la ultima carta que me juego, y que creo que ganare.

—Perdona…pero no creo que eso te funcione—se burlo Inuyasha, mientras tomaba mas té helado.

—Si, funcionara. Ellos creen, por alguna razón loca, que yo…soy lesbiana—Kagome observo la cara de Inuyasha perder color y escupir un poco de la bebida. Arrugo la nariz—Por eso creo que tener novio les dará la mayor señal de responsabilidad: una relación.

—¡Eres lesbiana!—todos en el bar se volvieron hacia la mesa, pero Inuyasha estaba mas que estupefacto, Kagome gruño y bruscamente tomo la cabeza del ojidorado bajándola hacia la mesa, acerco su rostro y mascullo lentamente:

—No, idiota…No soy lesbiana—movió la palma hacia la cara del ojidorado—Me encanta los hombres. El problema es que yo no soy dada a tener una relación…

El suspiro, por alguna razón aliviado, se recostó en la silla, mirándola seriamente.

—Bueno, a mi tampoco me gustan las relaciones, así que no…

—Espera…ni siquiera te he dado mi oferta—dijo, sosteniendo el brazo de el en su pequeña mano. Inuyasha fijo los ojos en los dedos de ella aferrando la camisa azul oscuro—¿Me dejaras?

El volvió a sentarse lentamente, escuchándolo atentamente.

—Esto equivaldría a un favor tuyo que me debes…

—Deberían ser dos—refunfuño el. Ella negó, observándolo.

—No, uno de los favores y te debo un favor. El que desees, cuando quieras. Lo que quieras…creo que te he dado señales para saber que yo, te puedo dar lo que desees.

Inuyasha tuvo un escalofrió, parecía estar ofreciéndole el mundo entero, los ojos azules de Kagome Higurashi guardaban miles de promesas, que el no pudo detener su curiosidad.

—¿Lo que quiera?—se inclino hacia ella que lo miro con una sonrisa, con los ojos clavados en el.

—Lo que quieras—afirmo—El punto es que necesito que seas mi novio, por un tiempo corto, donde ellos, estén enterados de nuestra "relación"—agito los dos pares de dedos índices y corazón en el aire.

—No tengo relaciones Kagome. Perdería mis planes

Ella asintió.

—Lo se, y es por eso que solo seremos novios en situaciones donde mis familiares estén, no en la Universidad. En ella seremos tan indiferentes como siempre: podrás hacer lo que quieras, estar con quien quieras.

Inuyasha observo el vaso vacío en la mesa de madera. Algo le decía que eso iba salir mal, pero…había una sensación persuasiva de curiosidad sobre Blue Dragon, además de que la oferta era tentadoramente buena.

Solo tenia que actuar, como lo hacia cada día de su vida.

—¿Podre pensarlo?

Ella, claramente disgustada, asintió a regañadientes.

—Hasta mañana, Inuyasha—exclamo levantándose, tomo el bolso y lo enredo en hombro—Te llamare…

Dejo el dinero para pagar las dos bebidas y con una sonrisa y un guiño se despidió, saliendo y perdiéndose entre las calles.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño disgustado al ver el dinero, prometiéndose pagar después por lo de el la próxima vez que se vieran…

Próxima vez. No pudo evitar el escalofrió.

Al otro día, llego a clases, tomo las notas y coqueteo con alguien mas, pero…la oferta tentadora de Kagome recorría su cabeza, el sabia que era muy fácil, simplemente iba a tomar el plan de novio mártir y dedicado, y seria tan fácil…

Solo cuando se reuniera con los dichosos familiares de ella.

El celular le sonó cuando salía de clases.

—Hola.

—¿Qué has pensado?—pregunto ella—Sabes, mejor reunámonos ahora en el bar anterior…

El confirmo su ida, y salió disparado hacia la salida de la Universidad, cruzo la calle y llego al bar donde estaba vacía las mesas. Tomo la mesa de la ultima vez, observando el bar un poco vacío, cuando llego la camarera pidió dos vasos de té helado.

La observo salir distraída de la grandes puertas de la Universidad. Vio como revisaba su celular, contestaba una rápida llamada y corría, cruzando la calle. Entro, despreocupada y clavo sus ojos azules en el.

—Llegas antes—observo ello, sentándose y tomando el té.

El clavo sus ojos en la camisa de seda abierta vino tinto con detalles negro. Deslizo su mirada por la musculosa negro, hasta llegar a los burlones ojos azules.

—¿Terminaste?—ella dejo sus manos encima de la mesa, tamborileando los dedos encima de ella.

—Algo así—sonrió.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se revolvió nerviosa.

—Entonces…¿Qué has pensado?

—Lo hare—ella sonrió inmensamente, tomando la mano de el y chocándola con la de ella. Inuyasha enarco la ceja sorprendido, algo que ella ignoro abiertamente con una sonrisa—Mas sin embargo, solo será en donde tus familiares estén ¿entendido?

Ella asintió entusiasmada.

—Gracias, Taisho. No te arrepentirás de esto—afirmo—Pero antes debemos ponernos de acuerdo, así que será mejor reunirnos para conocer mas de nosotros…

—¿Conocernos?

—Si, Inuyasha. Ellos no son tontos, sospecharan que de un momento a otro me conseguí un novio—explico—nos preguntaras cosas. Los conozco.

El suspiro conteniéndose. Había aceptado, pero nadie además de Miroku que lo conocía desde la infancia, conocía de el. Nadie. Pero ahora debía decirle cosas a Kagome Higurashi…

Tenia la ligera sensación de que se arrepentiría.

—¿Cuándo será eso?

—Este fin de semana. Nos reuniremos en mi departamento—dijo ella mirando rápidamente el celular.

El asintió.

—¿Quiénes son realmente tus familiares?

Ella dejo de observar el celular de golpe, clavando sus ojos azules en el…

—Mis tíos—dijo suavemente, sin dejar de observarlo—Son mis tutores legales…

Inuyasha observo el destello de miedo que corrió rápidamente por los ojos azules, ella no tenia ganas de que preguntara mas, algo que el entendía, porque el tampoco quería que ella indagara en su vida.

Ni en su pasado.

—Bien—asintió—Nos veremos este fin de semana—se levanto de la mesa, agito incómodamente su mano y salió disparado de el bar, dejando el dinero para las dos bebidas.

Kagome suspiro, detestaba que la gente preguntara detalles que ella no contara por voluntad. Detestaba que quisieran saber mas de ella.

Observo el dinero en la mesa, sonriendo.

Era miércoles, por lo tanto estaba a dos días de reunirse con Inuyasha para hablar de sus vidas.

Detestaba a sus tíos. Bueno a su _tío_.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Hace un buen tiempo que no actualizaba, así que aquí estoy. Ojala les guste, hay cosas que van a desencadenar este favorcito, pequeño e inofensivo que Kagome le ha pedido a Inuyasha.

Mi review es mi comida.

Suerte y Abrazos.


	9. ¡Besame, carajo!

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía

**Advertencia**: AU Y Ooc un poco de ambos, la verdad

**Blue Dragon**

**Capitulo 8: ¡Bésame, carajo!**

—Al parecer contar nuestras historias tendrán que ser rápidas—gruño Kagome—Hoy empieza el show.

Inuyasha enarco la ceja, inclinándose en la pared para levantarse. Había estado esperando durante mas de media hora, y estaba de mal humor. Era Sábado, un día que para el era dedicado a la pereza.

—Llegas tarde—observo irónicamente.

—Sip, lo lamento—comento distraída, sacando el juego de llaves de la maleta. Cuando entro le hecho una rápida mirada al apartamento. Suelos de madera que acompañaba una lámpara telaraña en el techo.

Silbo observando el gran ventanal de techo al suelo, que acompañaba un gran televisor pantalla plana.

—Tienes dinero.

Ella rolo los ojos, dejando la maleta en el suelo.

—Algo así. Mis padres son los del dinero—comento mientras pasaba por el lado, hacia lo que parecía una cocina.

Espero pacientemente en el recibidor, dejando su mochila al lado de la de ella.

—Tranquilo, pasa. No tengo nada que asuste.

Inuyasha ignoro la voz que venia desde la cocina y paso hacia la cocina. Kagome bebía un vaso de agua mientras revisaba algo en el celular.

—Luego…¿Qué hacen tus padres?

Kagome cerro de golpe lo que estaba viendo, entrecerrando los ojos hacia el rostro curioso del ojidorado.

—Mi padre era diseñador automotriz, y empresario. Empezó un pequeño negocio de mecánica —camino haciéndole señas al ojidorado que la siguió. Ambos se sentaron en un sofá de cuero negro que era increíblemente cómodo—Cuando el negocio estallo empezó a ganar mucho dinero. Mi madre, en cambio, era periodista. Trabajo para el Times o El New York Post.

—¿Tenia?

Inuyasha la observo. Su rostro se puso de golpe serio, sus labios en una línea.

—Murieron en un accidente.

Bajo la vista hacia sus manos.

—Dolió mucho ¿eh?—Kagome suspiro, sin verlo a los ojos. Espero el "lo siento" de parte de Inuyasha, estaba preparada para no estallar en la ira que llegaba después de tan karmica palabra.

Era tan indiferente y común, que le representaba todo lo pasado que quería enterrar.

Sabia que la pregunta no era realmente una pregunta, era mas bien una afirmación.

—Mucho.

—¿Cómo se conocieron?

—¿Para que quieres saber?

Inuyasha extendió las largas piernas, observándola con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa socarrona.

—Soy tu novio. Estoy seguro que la historia de cómo te hicieron es algo que tu novio debería saber.

Ella sonrió, guiñándole un ojo.

—Lo mas posible—sonrió—Papa y mama se conocieron en la Universidad. Mi padre era bastante…como tu.

—¿Cómo yo?

Kagome rolo los ojos.

—Mujeriego—exclamo—No era feo y eso lo aprovechaba al máximo, mi madre decía que papa salía cada día de una diferente habitación. Mi madre era becada, japonesa, sus padres habían llegado después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial a Estados Unidos, así que después de lo que todo paso referente a la guerra, sus padres y ella volvieron a Tokio.

"Eran pobres, así que ella estudio todo lo que pudo y gano la beca en la Universidad de Tokio con el mejor puntaje que pudo haberse visto. Eligio periodismo. Sus facultades eran vecinas, así que se encontraban de forma fortuita. Una de las amigas de mi madre le gustaba mi padre y empezaron a tener sexo, así que a mi madre le toco verlo muchas veces.

Inuyasha se rio por lo bajo ganándose una fuerte patada de Kagome.

—Idiota—murmuro—En fin, en una de esas salidas mi madre encontró a mi padre escapando de su amiga, el odiaba las relaciones y ella estaba presionándolo. El por salir rápido, se metió rápidamente en su habitación. La de mi madre.

"No salió hasta la madrugada, cuando mi madre por fin pudo sacarlo. Al otro día mi padre llego como si nada y empezó a saludarla. Día a día mi padre la visitaba, obviamente le gustaba. A ella no, no le gustaba mínimo sus…"actividades", así que como salida empezó a evitarlo.

"Cuando no podía mas, acepto una cita. Y después de eso no se separaron. Mi madre amaestro a mi padre"

—Vaya—se rio Inuyasha cuando Kagome termino la historia—Me siento identificado.

—En lo mujeriego, si. En como amaba a mi madre, no—gruño ella—Papa idolatraba a mama.

—¿Cómo eran sus nombres?

—David Higurashi.

—¿Era japonés?

—No, americano. Pero su padre era japonés, Mi madre se llamaba Sonomi Matsuda—sonrió—Papa trabajo para BMW Y Alfa Romeo, pero a lo ultimo solo empezó a exportar partes y hacer negocios de otras empresas.

—Vaya…así que te dejaron bastante dinero.

—Demasiado—gimió ella—He tenido que encargarme de algunos negocios que aun tiene mi padre. A pesar de que la herencia no es mía…mi tío sabe que soy buena intimidando gente.

—Vaya…además de hacker y una mala persona, también te dedicas a los negocios. Asombroso—ironizo el, con una sonrisa.

—Para que veas—sonrió ella mientras enarcaba las cejas consecutivamente—Bien, ahora tu.

Inuyasha enarco la ceja y suspiro, acomodándose mas cerca de ella.

—¿No deberías saber de mi familia?...

—No…—dijo frunciendo la boca—Tengo una regla personal: nunca averigües nada personal o familiar de un trabajo, a menos que sea imprescindible.

—Es una regla extraña—gruño el. No quería contar nada.

—Sip, pero es increíble—sonrió—Asi que…

—Bien. Mi padre…mi padre es Touga Taisho.

Kagome frunció el ceño. Recordaba ese nombre de algún lado. Si estaba bien, en una de sus clases de Economía.

—Creo saber. Tu padre es la cabeza en una de las mas grandes empresas de Telecomunicaciones mas poderosas.

Inuyasha se rio, era la primera vez que alguien, sobre todo una mujer, se enteraba de que era hijo de uno de los hombres mas poderosos del país y le daba casi lo mismo. Kagome lo había dicho como si hubiera hablado del clima.

Era…refrescante.

—Sip. Papa es como un genio de la tecnología, pero agrégale mucha suerte en los negocios y una cabeza fría.

—Vaya…¿y tu madre?

Kagome observo con curiosidad el rostro de Inuyasha, había pasado de una sonrisa seductora y traviesa a una dura línea y sombria.

—Mi madre murió—dijo secamente.

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Tranquilo…si no quieres hablar, pues no hablamos.

—Bien.

Durante la siguiente hora se enteraron de cosas que los demás sabían y cosas que no. Kagome supo que Inuyasha, a pesar de todo, era un gran lector, que se había vuelto adicto al ramen del lugar que ella le mostro. A regañadientes supo que tenia problemas con su familia, sobre todo con su padre. Le encantaban los mangas y tenían gustos similares de música.

Inuyasha se entero que a ella le encantaba el chocolate, que su primer piercing fue el de la lengua, que amaba decir las cosas de frente, y para su sorpresa, tocaba el chelo.

—Creo que estamos listos.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque hoy, querido novio, es el día del show. Te lo dije cuando llegamos.

Inuyasha suspiro.

—Lo se, pero pensé que era una broma de mal gusto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kagome estaba nerviosa a morir. Era la primera vez que estaba tan nerviosa. Se habían quedado de encontrar en el apartamento de ella para poder ir a la casa de su tío.

—Oye…te ves como si fueras a vomitar—saludo el cuando llego.

—Pues me siento como si fuera a vomitar—ladro ella, entrando al Audi—Bonito carro.

El rio socarrón, mientras pisaba el acelerador.

—Todas dicen eso.

Ella gruño.

—Es algo idiota decir eso a tu novia. Sobre todo si es falsa.

Inuyasha se carcajeo, observando de reojo a Kagome. Era la primera vez que tenia una relación donde no querían tener sexo con el, algo que simplemente no iba mas de bromas o risas.

—Me gustas, Kagome.

Ella se quedo mirándolo seriamente, pero no pudo mas, y se rio tanto que lagrimas le salía de los ojos.

—Ay Taisho, sabia que algún día ibas a caer por mi.

Gruñendo, el le saco la lengua.

—Es algo platónico.

—Todos dicen eso al principio—se burlo ella—pero tranquilo, también te diré: me gustas Inuyasha, de forma totalmente amistosa-tipo-novia-falsa

El se rio, acelerando. Ella le empezó a dar indicaciones, hasta que llego a una gran casa de tejados altos y blanca. Era la típica casa de suburbio.

—¿Aquí vive tu tío?

—Si—suspiro ella—Pero ahora veras, realmente, cual es el problema.

—¿No es tu tío?

Ella sonrió, con la mano en la palanca que abría la puerta.

—No.

Camino hasta la puerta mientras Kagome tocaba el timbre. Espero pacientemente, sosteniendo la mano de su _novia _que le sonrió con burla.

—Vaya, Kagome—la voz llena de burla los saludo, junto con unos dientes blancos y un perfecto peinado.

Inuyasha se contuvo de hacer una mueca, conocía a ese tipo de mujeres desde lejos, cuando lo viera a el, el Audi, y su ropa lo mas posible es que sonriera como anuncio de dentífrico.

La mujer dio una mirada detrás del hombro de ellos y sonrió de manera "dulce" cuando lo observo a el y su dinero.

—Vaya…¿y tu eres?—pregunto ella, alisando de forma desinteresada la falda larga blanca.

—Inuyasha, el novio de Kagome—anuncio cortésmente.

Kagome, en cambio, rolo los ojos y lo jalo hasta adentro sin detenerse por la mujer, que lo miraba como león en cacería.

—Ella es Tsubaki—murmuro a su lado—La esposa de mi tío.

—¿Es el problema?—musito el, mientras caminaban por el amplio recibidor.

Ella asintió, observando hacia las escaleras. Cuando observo, había un hombre detenido en el ultimo escalón ,evaluándolo de forma seria y descarada. Era algo parecido a Kagome, sobre todo en sus ojos azules, como el cielo nocturno.

—¿Tu eres Inuyasha?

—Si señor, Inuyasha Taisho—dio su mano sin titubear, el hombre detrás de sus lentes, enarco ambas cejas. Aun asi estrecho su mano.

—Keito Matsuda.

Inuyasha enarco la ceja, curioso.

—¿Es hermano de la madre de Kagome?

Keito agudizo la mirada y asintió. Por el rabillo del ojo observo una sonrisa lenta y casi seductora por el rostro de Kagome.

—Vamos, síganme. Comeremos una cena—Tsubaki se acerco y se aferro con una sonrisa a su marido.

Mientras caminaban hasta el comedor, Kagome se inclino hacia su oído…

—Fue excelente lo que hiciste—ronroneo.

El sonrió. Quizás no fuera tan malo.

—Soy genial.

—Ya, tranquilo, tu ego va a estallar.

Sonriendo, se sentaron juntos en el comedor. Inuyasha observo los lujos que pululaban por toda la estancia, copas de vidrio reluciente, candelabros de oro, muebles suizos e importados

—¿Estudias con Kagome?—preguntó Keito inclinándose contra la mesa.

—Si, señor.

—¿Qué estudias?

—Ingeniera Industrial.

Keito asintió imperceptiblemente.

—¿Cuánto llevan de relación?

Inuyasha observo de reojo a Kagome que solo parpadeo hacia su tío.

—Dos meses.

Keito frunció el ceño, lo mas posible recordando. Kagome le había recordado que según su tío habían estado juntos dos meses.

—Bien.

Inuyasha asintió, agradeciendo mentalmente que sirvieran la comida. En silencio comieron, sintiendo en ambos la mirada taladrante de Keito y la maliciosa de Tsubaki que solo sonreía hacia el y se acariciaba el cabello negro despreocupadamente pero con lascivia.

Cuando terminaron, Kagome se levanto.

—Lo lamento tío, pero debemos irnos. Mañana Inuyasha tiene un parcial temprano.

Inuyasha enarco la ceja pero asintió rápidamente antes de que los ojos de Keito Matsuda se clavaran en su rostro. La frialdad de este le recordaba en gran medida a su padre. Ambos eran observadores y analistas, tiburones en los negocios, que no titubeaban en un centímetro en sus decisiones.

—Si, lo lamento, señor.

—Bueno, los acompaño—sonrió el. Kagome frunció el ceño.

El solo pudo sonreír.

Con el tío de ella encaminando hacia la puerta, el se inclino hacia el oído de ella.

—Tendrás que besarme.

Ella gimió, quedamente.

—Odio esto.

Keito se detuvo y los miro. Kagome parpadeo y se negó.

—¡Bésame!

Ella gruño y negó.

—¡Que me beses, carajo!

Keito los miro, confundido. Kagome gruño y estampo sus labios.

Inuyasha automáticamente abrió sus labios, tomándola de la nuca. Nunca espero el saber achocolatado de sus labios, pero era …delicioso. Su lengua irrumpió agresivamente, dominándola. Sabia que era una actuación, pero ambos eran fuego puro. No se podía detener. Mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior, los lamio lentamente.

Kagome gimió.

—Eres un maldito.

Inuyasha sonrió.

Como le encantaba jugar a ser su novio falso.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Bueno, esto fue lo que me salió de mi idea. Ojala les guste. Suerte y Abrazos. Ah por cierto UN BESO!...


	10. Problemas

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Advertencia**: AU Y Ooc un poco de ambos, la verdad.

**Blue Dragon**

**Capitulo 9: Problemas**

Inuyasha estaba exultante, Kagome Higurashi, para sorpresa suya era una mujer de palabra. No habían tenido mas que mínimos roces en la Universidad, lo que era algo extraño, estaba acostumbrado que las mujeres quedaran prendadas (por mas arrogante que sonara) y lo persiguieran a el (por mas narcisista que sonara).

Kagome Higurashi se había comportado a la altura de la situación, a penas le miraba mas que lo necesario, cuando preguntaba por el a causa de las clases que daba por el programa de diseño estructural lo hacia de forma corta, nadie decía nada, nadie sospechaba nada.

Su celular sonó, sacándolo de divagaciones. En la pantalla salía la foto de Kagome, mirándolo con una ceja arqueada desde el Mac que tenia.

—¿Qué pasa?—estaba extrañado.

Kagome se quedo en silencio en la línea, para murmurar:

—Tenemos problemas.

Se levanto rápidamente de la cama.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Te acuerdas de la cita que tuvimos hace una semana?—el evidente sarcasmo de la frase lo enojo un poco. Hace dos semanas había conocido al tío de Kagome, y este después de la sorpresa de verlos comiéndose en pleno lobby los invitaba cada fin de semana a comer.

Era como entrar a una maldita prueba, y el no podía sentirse un poco nervioso por el escudriñador ceño del hermano del padre de su "novia".

—Si, me acuerdo.

—Revisa Facebook—ladro.

El computador lo prendió rápidamente y abrió su cuenta. Bajo rápidamente en todo el historial. Hasta quedo quieto, era una foto. Y no cualquiera. Una de Kagome y el besándose delante del tío de Kagome, aunque solo aparecían ellos dos.

Kagome sonreía con sus labios en el, y el estaba también riendo.

"_Han tomado al Rey de la Universidad"_

—¿Lo has visto?

Gruñendo, dijo un corto si.

—¿Sabes quien puede ser?—dijo ella, suspirando por el altavoz.

Enarco una ceja, sin poder evitar su diversión.

—¿No estas enojada?

Ella gruño.

—Estoy que me lleva el diablo, Inuyasha. Pero estoy guardando energías para saber quien es. No me serviría enojarme contigo si tu no eres—quedo en silencio, para gruñir. Al fondo se escuchaban sus violentos golpes al teclado—La cuenta es falsa. El maldito que hizo esto lo hizo bien, y no lo hizo solo.

—¿Ya hackeaste la cuenta?—pregunto casi horrorizado.

—Si—respondió escuetamente—La cuenta no tiene algo que la ligue, la dirección a la cual esta registrada no existe, porque esta creada al mismo tiempo que salió la foto…

Inuyasha se fijo en el perfil en blanco.

Escucho su respiración, tecleos…

—¡Esta maldita perra!

Se despego del auricular por el bramido.

—¿Quién fue?

—Kikyou, esa estúpida esta vengándose—gruño Kagome—Pero, mañana, Taisho. Mañana me encargare de joderle la vida.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?—Inuyasha quedo estático, Kikyou era algo…sensible con respecto a sus "costumbres", estaba mas que enojada por la foto. Pero sabia que sola no habría podido hacerla—No fue sola.

—Claro que no. Fue Tsubaki.

—¿Tsubaki? ¿La esposa de tu tío?

—Si, ella. Kikyou y ella son familiares, debió ser Tsubaki y le filtro la información—gruño—Tsubaki también me las pagara, al parecer la lista de cuantas que tengo por y para ella va a ser larga.

Inuyasha quedo sorprendido. No había pensado siquiera en esa casualidad. Suspiro, y se quedo viendo la foto. No podía negar que ambos se veían bien, así fuera mas falso que su virginidad.

Se sentó sin saber que hacer.

Por un lado estaba enojado, pero no explosivamente enojado. Temía que su vida se fuera al trasto, alguien podía ver la foto y decirle al viejo de sus andadas. Y sobre todo su vida libre, su vida hedonista quedaría en la mierda. Por otro lado estaba sorprendido, muchas cosas en pocos momentos.

—Oh mierda—murmuro Kagome.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Te llamo luego—y colgó.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, ahora si enojado.

—Perra—murmuro.

Se volteo viendo la foto, viendo como los likes aumentaban con el tiempo: a la hora iban mas de 100.

La Universidad iba a ser un infierno vivo mañana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A penas salió de su auto, las miradas se clavaron en el. Nadie se atrevía a dar un paso hacia el, pero el sonido de murmuros por lo bajo creció exponencialmente. Las miradas bruscamente bajaron y algunos retrocedieron asustados.

Cuando vio atrás, Kagome Higurashi, sombría y amenazante se bajaba de su Ducatti.

—Los espantaste—se rio un poco.

—Claro que los espante. Mi vida se ha convertido en una mierda en unas pocas horas.

Inuyasha suspiro, frustrado.

—Vamos a arreglar este problema.

Avanzaron por los pasillos ignorando los murmuros. Buscaron a Kikyou por entre los salones, hasta que dieron con ella en los prados del campus. Rápidamente detuvo a su "novia", sostuvo a Kagome de la cintura, que había soltado la maleta y buscaba golpearla como un toro enojado.

Kikyou les volteo a ver con una mueca de fastidio, pero con el brillo de la victoria en sus ojos. Sin embargo al ver a Kagome retorcerse, furiosa y clamando por la sangre de la porrista, retrocedió.

Sonriendo, dejo que Kagome la alcanzara un poco, dejando el eco de su chillido por todo el campus, atrayendo la atención de los que no los miraban. Tomo en brazos a su "novia" y la detuvo antes de que se lanzara al cuello de Kikyou.

—¡Tu, perra!—gritaba Kagome.

—¿Qué quieres, estúpida?—mascullo temblorosa, Kikyou.

—¡No te hagas las estúpida!—bramo—¡No metas las narices donde no te han llamado!

Kikyou hizo un buen acto. Se quedo quieta y parpadeo confusa.

—¿Qué he hecho?

Inuyasha observo a Kagome quedarse quieta con un brillo mortal en los ojos, lentamente la dejo en el suelo y ella le dio un silencioso apretón.

—Vivir—mascullo, cuando la dejo suelta—No creas que no se que Tsubaki es hermana de tu madre.

Kikyou parpadeo y se espigo, observándola ahora fríamente.

—Así que ya sabias—murmuro—Y si es así que.

—No sabes con quien te metes—murmuro Kagome—Tsubaki no te ha dicho, perra desalmada. No sabe que la quiero matar, no sabe lo deseosa que estoy para tener su cuello entre mis manos Quiero que te vayas a tu casa y quites la foto.

Enarco las cejas ante el evidente odio de sus palabras.

—¿Qué foto?

—No te hagas la estúpida—mascullo cada vez mas fuerte.

Inuyasha retrocedió y observo las multitud que los observaba. Kagome Higurashi atraía demasiada gente. La vio acercarse a Kikyou que palideció al instante, se quedo viéndola con furia y salió corriendo.

Kagome ni siquiera reía, estaba aun mas sombría. Cuando se volvió, la veía tensa y amenazante.

—¡Lárguense!

Aun así, todos se quedaron de pie: querían una espectáculo.

La vio estresarse, la vio desesperada. Y el sabia que se iba a arrepentir: pero no soportaría el estrés que le llevara a ella.

Camino sin importarle nada y la tomo de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia el.

—Demuéstrales quien es Kagome Higurashi—murmuro, antes de chocar sus labios con los ella. Saboreo dulcemente su labio inferior, y deslizo su lengua. Sintió el choque eléctrico que siempre pasaba con ella. La escucho gemir y reír suavemente.

Era una caja de sorpresas.

Se besaron hasta que la ultima persona se fue. Se saborearon hasta que dejaron de verles. E Inuyasha sintió cada curva de su cuerpo apretado en el suyo.

—Taisho. Eres un maldito—murmuro cuando se separaron.

—Te encanta que sea un maldito—y volvió a chocar duramente sus labios.

Y adicto. Ahora no se podía detener.

Una hora después, ambos estaban en la zona mas alejada de la Universidad, comiendo. Ese día ninguno había entrado a clases. Las cosas estaban demasiado recientes y amenazantes.

—Tenemos otro problema peor—mascullo Kagome, al leer el mensaje del celular.

Inuyasha dejo su Ramen y la observo.

—¿Otro?—estaba fastidiado—Que día de mierda.

Ella asintió, viendo el mensaje.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—Mao esta que se lo lleva el diablo. Anoche me llamo muy enojado, no quería que tuviéramos una relación—suspiro ausente—Esta terriblemente enojado.

—No es tan malo.

Kagome lo miro de reojo.

—Mao puede ser solo risas, Inuyasha. Pero tiene un genio peor que el mío, créeme—se levanto, frotando sus jeans—Me tengo que ir.

Asintió y la observo partir.

Escribió a Miroku rápidamente, el cual le contesto con un: "quiero saber todo". Inuyasha rolo los ojos, parecía una vieja chismosa. Se levanto del prado, se comió el ultimo pedazo de hamburguesa y salió hacia la cafetería.

Durante su trayecto, muchas de sus "sexo-amigas" lo miraban con cara de confusión y hastió, pero no se acercaron, simplemente susurraron. Cuando llego a donde Miroku, el ojiazul había levantado la mirada con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Novio de Kagome Higurashi?

—¡Cállate!

Miroku cerro el libro y sonrió.

—Nunca pensé en que vería el día, en que tu, Inuyasha Taisho, tuviera una novia. Y no cualquier novia sino Kagome Higurashi: la famosa Blue Dragon.

—Miroku—mascullo Inuyasha. Su paciencia no era grande—Enserio, cállate.

—Te domestico—Miroku pego un salto para esquivar el puño de su amigo. Entre risas lo palmeo en la espalda.—Tranquilo. Ya, termine de molestar tu vida.

Inuyasha se relajo en su asiento, la cafetería estaba llena, y las miradas clavadas en el. Cosa que no era extraño. Donde fuera el, era el centro de atención, y que hoy estuviera en boca de todos no era un milagro.

—¿Qué ha pasado hasta ahora?

Se froto la cara, frustrado y cansado.

—Un dia de mierda: Kikyou fue la que publico la imagen, resultando ser familiar de Kagome—Miroku enarco la ceja, interesado—Nos besamos para joder gente y tras del hecho creo que Mao me busca para matarme. Según Kagome.

—¿Sinclair? Ese tipo es todo risas…

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—Eso me dijo ella. Y para tu información, tenemos un trato ella y yo, así que no somos una pareja de verdad.

—Son falsos—exclamo Miroku—Y sabia yo que ayer tenias sexo con Yura en el baño y hoy tienes novia.

—Si, lo que sea—rolo los ojos— Vamos, tengo que entrar a la clase de Kagome.

—Buena suerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha suspiro cuando el profesor dio por terminada la clase, guardo sus cosas mientras observaba a Kagome anotar algo y asentir hacia el profesor. Como todo un pavo real, ignoro las miradas de envidia e ira de todo su curso y fue hacia su "novia".

Kagome lo miro con una ceja enarcada, pero lo ignoro rápidamente para guardar y desconectar su computador. Era idiota que le pusiera problema por dárselas de "macho de pecho peludo" con ella, no cuando toda la Universidad estaba enterada de su "relación".

Se despidió de su profesor y salió al mismo paso de Inuyasha, despidiéndose de algunos de sus compañeros, que lamentaban la perdida de la chica soltera mas cotizada y temida de la Universidad.

—¿Te han acosado?—pregunto Inuyasha, bajando las escaleras.

—No, no se atreven a decirme siquiera una palabra sobre el tema—murmuro—Y mas les vale que quede así.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Kagome lo observo en medio del pasillo solitario.

—No podemos desmentirlo, por eso no quería que saliera de nosotros el tema de nuestra "relación"—enfatizo con sus dedos—Kikyou le dirá a Tsubaki, quien a su vez le dirá a mi tío.

Inuyasha resoplo frustrado, no era muy paciente, así que tendría que posponer sus "salidas recreativas" para otro momento.

—No se si aguantare—murmuro, mientras retomaban camino.

—Ten autocontrol, Taisho—se burlo ella.

Inuyasha dio un paso hacia fuera, mientras el sol del atardecer le pegaba con fuerza. Un destello verde militar llamo su atención, mientras resonaba el portazo del Jeep.

—Mao—jadeo ella a su lado.

Inuyasha observo como Mao Sinclair, con tatuajes y expansiones en las orejas, caminaba a grandes zancadas y retorcía sus puños frenéticamente. Lo carente y controlado de su expresión lo hizo espigarse y tensarse. Sus ojos negros parecían vórtices.

Si quería pelea, el se la daría.

Kagome se adelanto rápidamente, entrecerrando los ojos y siseando palabras hacia Sinclair.

—No vayas a hacer un espectáculo—mascullo ella.

Mao se detuvo en frente de ella sin dejar de mirar a Inuyasha.

—Me importa una mierda—gruño—Ese hijo de puta te va a joder ¿entiendes?

—No, Mao. El que no entiendes eres tu—ahora la de la fría expresión era ella—Crees que voy a cometer el mismo error de antes ¿cierto?

Desvió la mirada de Inuyasha hacia Kagome, entrecerrando sus ojos para controlar su furia.

—No, pero no cometeré el error de dejar que pase—retrocedió dos pasos—Lo detendré antes de que contamine mas de lo que debe. De raíz.

Inuyasha soltó la maleta cuando observo a Mao moverse tan rápidamente que solo parpadeo y lo encontró encima de el. El aire de sus pulmones salió bruscamente, mientras sentía el golpe del puño en su cara.

—¡Mao!—el grito de Kagome rompió el aire.

Con la mandíbula contraída del dolor, utilizo sus rodillas para soltarse y lo impulso lejos. Levantándose rápidamente, cuadro su cuerpo ofensivamente. Se notaba que no era la primera vez que Mao Sinclair peleaba, había algo natural en su cuerpo al abalanzarlo para golpear.

Además de que su puño pesaba mucho.

Sin embargo, tampoco era la primera vez que el peleaba. Pero no por algo le decían "Perro blanco"

—No—grito ella, al ver como Inuyasha saltaba hacia Mao como perro al cuello—¡Maldición! ¡Quietos!

Inuyasha sonrió al ver los ojos de Mao parpadear ante el rodillazo que le había dado en el plexo solar.

—Tienes fuerza—murmuro en su oído Mao, para retroceder agitado.

Mao no sabia con quien se metía. El era un luchador nato.

Mao sonrió, anticipándose a la pelea, ignorando los rugidos de Kagome…solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella se pusiera desesperada y tomara medidas drásticas.

Por ahora se metería con Inuyasha, debía enseñarle al hijo de puta que nadie se metía con Kagome y salía impune.

El era su guardián.

No iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Aprovecho para dedicarme este Fin de Semana a unos trabajos. Espero que les haya gustado. Tanto que e dejen comentarios y favorite/follow.

Suerte y Abrazos.


	11. Reencuentros

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Advertencia**: AU Y Ooc un poco de ambos, la verdad.

**Blue Dragon**

**Capitulo 10: Reencuentros**

Mao sintió el cuerpo caérsele como un muñeco vacío. Kagome lo miraba fríamente desde donde estaba, Inuyasha a su lado gruñía enojado y frustrado, estaba en mismas condiciones. Pasarían algunos minutos antes de que pudieran moverse.

—¿Son tontos, acaso?—se arrodillo ella, amenazante. Froto la mano cansada en su rostro—Me ocasionaste un peor problema, Mao.

—¿Qué demonios? Ese imbécil te provocara peores problemas—gruño.

Kagome lo miro con una ceja encarnada.

—¿Acaso sabes que pasa?—le dio un golpe en su frente—No.

Inuyasha gruño enojado, al verse ignorado.

—¿Qué demonios me hiciste?

—¿Has visto "Kung Fu Panda"

—Si

—Eso hice. Lo de la Mantis.

El ojidorado volvió a gruñir enojado, en medio de la pelea y sin saberlo, Kagome se había movido silenciosamente, y cuando se vio, tenia un golpe en la nuca y había caído sin fuerza y sin poder moverse. El cuerpo le dolía horrores.

Kagome frunció el ceño, mirando a Sinclair que la miraba aun enojado, pero mas tranquilo.

—Me escucharas, Mao.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kikyou entro rápidamente, con Naraku siguiéndole la espalda. A penas este se había enterado de las amenazas de Kagome Higurashi, había ido hablar con ella. Sin creerle de a mucho acordó la cita con alguien que la ayudaría a deshacerse de Kagome, y claro, a vengarse.

El sucio almaceno lia a orines y a químicos viciados. Hombre de lado a lado la miraban con lascivia y lujuria pero no se movían.

—Oh, vaya que tenemos aquí—la voz ronca de un hombre la hizo estremecerse.

Observo defensivamente, el hombre de traje a unos extremos, su cabello castaño le cia por el rostro duro y joven. Sus ojos cafes la miraban con diversión.

—Así que eres Kikyou—hablo el, divertido—Me dijiste que necesitabas ayuda mía, con Kagome.

Asintió sin decir una palabra.

El hombre sonrió.

—Me caes del cielo—murmuro—Un placer. Mi nombre es Onigumo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha observo el rostro medianamente inflamado de Mao, juraba que ahora el estaba así. Los golpes antes de la intervención de Kagome habían sido duros y contundentes. Con dolor, trago lentamente el café que bebía.

—Es para que tu tío…—Mao negó—El día que Jinenji te dio la idea…podría haber sido yo.

Inuyasha retuvo el gruñido que pugno por salir de su garganta. No, no habría podido ser el. Kagome era una mujer jodida de cabeza, solo el habría podido hacer ese trabajo sin preocuparse por los sentimientos.

Solo el.

—No, Tío ya sabría que seria idiota de mi parte tenerte a ti de novio—dijo ella.

—Pero…¿El?

Inuyasha lo miro fulminante, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Mao lo ignoro.

—Es mujeriego, es peor que yo. No podías escoger alguien mejor…

—No, el es un mentiroso de profesión—suspirando, Kagome se levanto de la mesa, ignorando las miradas de soslayo de los demás comensales—Mejor iré a echarme agua a la cara.

Inuyasha la observo irse con un el ceño fruncido, no quería quedarse solo con Sinclair, habría una alta probabilidad que ambos no quedaran bien. Ahora entendía cuando decía que Mao tenia un genio del demonio. Le había golpeado con tanta furia y ahora estaba demasiado serio.

—No te creas tan importante, Taisho. Para Kagome no eres nada.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, viéndose sacado de sus pensamientos. Lo miro, los ojos negros de Mao estaban serios y oscuros.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Mao de encogió de hombros.

—Te estoy advirtiendo. Ella solo te utiliza, como tu la utilizas—el gruño—Pero si se algo en este mundo es que ella es alguien asombroso, para alguien que el mundo le ha dado la espalda mas de una vez. Así que no te hagas ilusiones, Kagome odia las relaciones, odia los hombres como tu…te enamoraras de ella, duro.

—¿Qué te pasa, Mao?

—Ella te necesita, por eso no hare nada para joder su "relación"—golpe con fuerza la mesa, clavándole sus ojos negros—Pero no permitiré que ella caiga en tu juego, no permitiré que la beses y la toques. No eres nadie, nadie. No aguantarías nada, niño bonito.

Inuyasha gruño enojado, pero automáticamente abrió los ojos al ver una Kagome demasiado enojada encontrándose con ambos.

—Ni se les ocurra—mascullo entre dientes.

Mao suavizo su mirada al verla, sorprendiendo a Inuyasha. Hace unos segundos le había maldecido con fuerza y ahora parecía derretido por ella. Asqueado, desvió la mirada hacia el rostro de Kagome.

Ella lo miraba con adoración. Con cariño.

Dejo de lado el café, ignorando el malestar que le producía verlos juntos.

—Hey, ¿Para donde vas?

El la miro, inexpresivo.

—Tengo que ir al apartamento, quede con encontrarme con alguien.

—¿Seguro que estas bien?

Asintió y partió lo mas rápido.

Toda la tarde la paso en el apartamento, sin quitarse la imagen de Mao y Kagome observándose con cariño. Acaso habían sido pareja….¿Ella le había terminado? ¿O el?

Mao sentía cariño por ella, eso fue la primera impresión que le había dado. Parecía unos muy buenos amigos, pero después de las palabras con pasión que Sinclair le había dicho, dudaba de su buena amistad.

Lo que no entendía es porque le producía un profundo malestar el pensar en ambos juntos, era la pareja perfecta, la pareja de oro.

No es tu novia falsa, se recordó.

Sin embargo apretó sus puños con fuerza. Era su novia falsa, su novia al fin al cabo.

Ahora se sentía posesivo.

El celular timbro y lo contesto sin mirarlo, perdiéndose en el blanco de su techo.

—¿Si?

—¿Realmente tienes una novia?—la voz ronca del hombre al otro lado de la línea lo despertó. Apretó los dientes con furia, tratando de controlarse.

—¿Qué quieres?—mascullo.

—Quiero que vengas a visitarme, Inuyasha…por favor.

Frunció el ceño, mirando la ventana. El cielo estaba gris y prontamente llovería.

—¿Para que?

—Quiero conocer a tu novia. Inuyasha…por favor.

El tono doloroso del viejo le hizo doler el cuerpo. Sabia que su padre estaba viejo, y enfermo. Nada ayudaría, nada lo salvaría. Nada.

El odiaba a su padre.

Pero no soportaría saber que por su culpa otra vida se perdería por culpa de un algo o alguien.

—Bien. La llevare este fin de semana.

Y colgó, porque no había nada que decir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome llego a su apartamento, llamo a Souta y le pregunto como estaba, hace un mes estaba en esos campamentos de kendo que tanto le encantaba. Pronto llegaría. Se acerco a la ventana y observo el clima, había llegado invierno.

Inuyasha no le había hablado por dos días, ni siquiera había ido a la Universidad.

Se sentó y observo su computadora. No tenia nada que hacer.

El celular vibro.

—¿Si?

—Necesito un favor tuyo—el tono ronco de la voz de Inuyasha la hizo sonreír y enarcar la ceja, a la vez.

—Me llamas después de desaparecer dos días, para pedirme un favor. Dios, eres un extraño ser, Taisho—el gruño a través de la línea.

Otra sonrisa estallo en su rostro.

—Si, si. Soy extraño y muy hermoso. Eso lo se. Lo del favor, enserio, lo necesito.

—¿Qué es?

El silencio incomodo se instalo un momento en la línea, hasta que escucho el gruñido de Inuyasha.

—Mi padre se entero de mi novia, y ahora, quiere conocer a la afortunada de atraparme.

Kagome enarco la ceja interesada, ella era curiosa por naturaleza. Se había dado cuenta de la reticencia de hablar de algo personal de Inuyasha.

—¿Cuándo?

—El fin de semana.

—Lo hare.

Cuando el fin de semana esperado por ella llego, no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada. Había averiguado por la Universidad y nadie conocía la casa y los padres de Inuyasha, al único que no le había preguntado era a Miroku, porque era seguro de que el sabia mas que los demás, pero obviamente le avisaría al ojidorado de que ella habría preguntado por el.

Cuando salió del apartamento, Inuyasha la esperaba con su Audi, el porte arrogante y la sonrisa traviesa la hizo sonreír a su vez. No podía negar que lo había extrañado, se había encariñado con el, además de que ambos parecían un partido de Tennis de insultos.

Que vigorizante.

—¿Cómo estas querida novia?

—Curiosa, Taisho.

El rolo los ojos fastidiado.

—Detesto esto, pero el viejo quería.

Ella enarco la ceja al oír el profundo desagrado al nombrar a su padre, pero no dijo nada. Ella entendía que a veces era mejor tener secretos. Se subió al carro y salieron a toda velocidad.

En medio de bromas y miradas arrogantes y lascivas de Inuyasha, al ver la falda que llevaba, llegaron. Una gran mansión de piedra caliza y acabados europeos la hizo suspirar.

Era hermosa.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver un hombre en traje, pequeño y regordete.

—¡Amo Inuyasha!—exclamo sorprendido y emocionado.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, al otro lado de la puerta del auto.

—Calmate, Myoga.

Lentamente y siguiendo a Inuyasha entro a la gran mansión, olía a polvo y a especias, concentradamente. Levemente vio los retratos de varias personas, pero rápidamente se regaño por ser tan imprudente.

De la habitación contigua que parecía la sala, salió un hombre extremadamente igual a Inuyasha, de no ser por el cabello cano y totalmente largo. Ambos tenían los ojos dorados y esa postura que decía "no te metas conmigo". La arrogancia innata con la que caminaba la hizo sonreír.

—Vaya, que hermosa eres—exclamo sonriente—Me sorprende como es que estas con mi hijo.

Sonriendo ignoro la mala cara de Inuyasha.

—Con paciencia, señor Taisho.

Sonriendo el enarco la ceja, otro gesto tan característico de su hijo.

—Me pareces conocida.

—Soy hija de David Higurashi.

El hombre levanto ambas cejas con sorpresa, Kagome sonrió, era obvio que había escuchado sobre ella, sobre todo cuando era ella la que llevaba la cabeza de los negocios de su padre con tutela de su tío. Su padre había sido un gran aliado de Taisho y sus empresas, en el nivel tecnológico, claro que su memoria fallaba un poco.

Pero estaba seguro que el no olvidaba a su padre.

—Lamento lo de tus padres.

Negó rápidamente, mirando a las paredes para cortar el tema.

Inuyasha rápidamente se metió a la conversación.

—Huele bien—comento, poniendo su mano en la espalda de su "novia"

Inu no Taisho lo miro con una ceja enarcada y sonrió.

—Totosai debe estar preparando las papas al horno—le dio el la mano con una sonrisa a todas luces "seductora"—Creo que quiero conocerte mas, querida. ¿Me sigues?

Kagome sonrió, encantada. Se adelanto y como el brazo del patriarca y el la dirigió hacia la sala, Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos, enojado. Su padre parecía un adolescente.

Cuando los perdió de vista no pudo evitar mirar el ambiente, olía a viejo…

Hacia mucho que no estaba ahí. Con nostalgia recorrió el retrato que faltaba.

Odiaba esa casa.

Cuando entro en el comedor se sorprendió al ver a su padre mirando a Kagome sorprendido.

Eso pasaba pocas, muy pocas veces.

—¿Realmente se puede hacer?

—Bueno, la producción se puede mejorar, y los costos. La verdad papa tiene contactos que nos ayudan con la producción de materiales metalúrgicos reciclados. Tenemos una planta propia…

Inuyasha enarco la ceja, sorprendido.

—Vaya—exclamo su padre frunciendo el ceño—Realmente hablare con los de administración.

Kagome sonrió, asintiendo. Justo en ese momento llegaron los platos a manos de Totosai, el pequeño viejo a penas lo vio enarco las cejas sorprendido y sonriendo dejo los platos.

—Niño, que sorpresa—exclamo.

—Callate, Totosai, termina de servir y vete—gruño fastidiado.

Kagome rolo los ojos.

—Perdónelo, señor. El pequeño hombrecito hoy se levanto de mal genio. Aunque la pregunta seria: ¿Cuándo será el día en que no se levante de mal genio?

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, fulminándola.

Ella solo sonrió con todos los dientes, siendo observada por el padre de su novio. Estaba sorprendido, y era de esperarse, Inuyasha era el ser mas mujeriego que había conocido, tener una novia no estaba en sus planes.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Inuyasha suspiro lleno y susurro un "ya vengo", saliendo rápidamente. Se volvió al padre de este con una sonrisa que utilizaba para sus negocios.

—Creo que quiere preguntarme algo.

Inu no Taisho le sonrió. Se había dado cuenta con rapidez.

—Si, la verdad. Para nadie es un secreto que Inuyasha se considera un jugador, un muy buen jugador. Me preguntaba como es que de repente tiene una novia.

Ella dejo el cubierto encima de la mesa, mirando el plato detenidamente.

—Bueno, es verdad. Inuyasha le encanta los retos, así que piense que yo soy el reto que nunca lograra alcanzar y por el cual se esta jugando el todo. El es un ganador, perder no esta en su sangre.

El padre de Inuyasha frunció el ceño, mirándola.

—Es cierto—asintió, mirándola—Pero eso no es una buena razón para que el tenga una relación. El odia la intimidad.

Ella sonrió.

—Hay una primera vez para todo, señor Taisho.

El asintió, de repente poniendo el rostro triste y decaído.

—¿Lo ama?

Ella enarco las cejas sorprendida.

—No le mentiré. No lo amo, no aun. Pero…su hijo es un ser extraordinario y el día en que ame va a ser para siempre—ella suspiro, mirando otra vez el plato—Si algún día me enamorara duro, de ese amor que entrega hasta su esencia, seria de una persona como el.

El asintió.

—Me agrada tu honestidad.

Inuyasha entro en la habitación con una cara de furia. Al parecer había visto algo desagradable.

—¿Por qué no dijiste que el estúpido ese estaba aquí?

Kagome observo a Inu no Taisho bajar la mirada triste y decaído, sin mas, miro a Inuyasha que estaba que reventaba por la furia.

—No puedo negarle la entrada a mi hijo, Inuyasha.

—¿Cómo demonios…?

En ese momento Inuyasha tenso todo su cuerpo, como un animal acorralado dispuesta a atacar. Detrás de el, una figura se acerco, lentamente.

Ella lo conocía.

Demasiado bien.

—¡¿Seshomaru?!—el tono sorpresivo hizo que el ojidorado se volteara como una tormenta, calvándole la mirada dorada.

Pero ella no pudo dejar de ver al hombre detrás de su "novio".

* * *

_Amaterasu97_


	12. Delirios

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Advertencia**: AU Y Ooc un poco de ambos

**Blue Dragon**

**Capitulo 11: Delirios.**

Para sorpresa de Inuyasha, Seshomaru sonrió, incomodo, pero había sonreído. Seshomaru nunca sonreía.

—Kagome—murmuro—¿Qué haces aquí?

Inuyasha la observo sonreír y observarlo atentamente.

—Soy la novia de Inuyasha—Seshomaru enarco las cejas, sorprendido—¿Cómo es que tu estas aquí?

—Seshomaru es mi medio hermano—murmuro Inuyasha a su lado—Pensé que ya lo sabias.

Subió los hombros despreocupadamente, volviendo a la mesa. Al cabo de unos minutos todos estuvieron de nuevo comiendo, pero con el ambiente tenso y tirante.

—Pensé que estabas en Estados Unidos—sintió la mirada de Inuyasha en su sien pero estaba concentrada ahora en Seshomaru.

—Si, estuve pero volví a llegar—comento—Tu debes estar terminando ¿cierto?

Sonriendo, asintió.

Cuando terminaron la cena se dispuso a irse con Inuyasha, que estaba serio y callado. Después de despedirse del Señor Taisho y prometerle que volvería y sonreírse con Seshomaru, se subió al auto que salió disparado.

Después de unos segundos observo el cuerpo tenso del ojidorado , exhalando enojo por cada poro.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—¿Hace cuanto conoces a Seshomaru?—gruño a su lado.

Suspirando.

—No entiendo porque estas tan enojado—en respuesta el auto acelero visiblemente—Bien, lo conocí el primer año de Universidad, el estaba en el ultimo año. Te acuerdas de ese programa canguro de padrinaje de los mas viejos a los mas nuevos…así conocí a tu hermano.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

—¿No deberías haberme dicho, con tu exhaustiva investigación?

—No me meto con los nexos familiares a menos que sea necesario—frunciendo el ceño se volvió hacia el—¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—Nada—mascullo.

—Inuyasha…

—Nada.

—¿No te gusta que me conozca con Seshomaru?

Inuyasha la enfrento furioso.

—No es nada de eso.

Aunque el sabia que si lo enfurecía, ambos se habían mirado con complicidad que su mente no dejo de repetir: "ambos fueron amantes".

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Llego rápidamente al apartamento de la pelinegra, que bajo rápidamente y echándole una ultima mirada, entro y lo dejo.

¿Por qué tenia le sensación de que ambos habían tenido mas que un simple acercamiento?

Sin mas abrió el celular y llamo al único ser que podía darle una respuesta.

—Miroku, necesito que averigües que nexo tiene Kagome y Seshomaru—suspirando al escuchar la broma de Miroku, colgó. El monje tenia bastantes conexiones en la Universidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A penas llego a su apartamento abrió su computador. Tecleo rápidamente: "Seshomaru Taisho" y busco rápidamente entre los resultados_._

"_Desarrolla nuevos mecanismos para protección de virus infeccioso"_

"_Trabajador de Apple afirma…"_

"_El joven emprendedor gana el premio de diseño…"_

Realmente había ganado mucho éxito, tras la búsqueda de media hora había leído miles de artículos sobre lo emprendedor y creativo que había sido Seshomaru, actualmente trabajaba para Apple y diseñaba su propia línea de computadores con la empresa.

Seshomaru, el tenaz.

Cerro el computador dejándolo de lado, cerrando sus ojos y volviendo en aquellos tiempos donde ella había…

Un golpe en la puerta la hizo abrir los ojos.

Sin mirar abrió la puerta, una sombra paso rápidamente y la empotro contra la pared, violentamente. Abrió los ojos sorprendida hasta que vio el rostro enojado de Inuyasha fulgurar a unos centímetros del suyo.

—¿Q..que demonios te pasa Inuyasha?—gimió adolorida.

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos furiosamente, pateando la puerta para cerrarla violentamente.

—¿Cuáles es la relación que tienes con Seshomaru?—mascullo demasiado cerca de su rostro.

Enojada, lo enfrento con furia.

—¿Qué demonios es lo—Inuyasha sin contenerse mas golpeo la pared al lado de su rostro, distrayéndola.

—¡¿Cuál es tu relación con Seshomaru?! ¡¿Estabas enamorada de el?!

Inuyasha observo como el rostro de Kagome pasaba de una ira ardiente hasta una palidez y tristeza que lo hizo sentir enfermo, las pupilas de la chica se dilataron y sorpresivamente bajo el rostro.

—¿Quién te lo dijo, Inuyasha?...¿Quien?—musito.

—Es verdad—murmuro—¿Cómo es que te enamoraste…?

Kagome no volvió a mirarlo sino que clavo los ojos en el suelo.

—No te entiendo…¿Para que me preguntas esto?—sonriendo desganadamente—Pero si, me enamore de tu medio hermano, curiosamente estaba en una época bastante caótica y el me ayudo.

Inuyasha respiro tratando de controlar su ira.

Pero no pudo.

Así que la tomo el mentón y la beso, empotrándola en la pared con furia y con deseo, no negaba que la deseaba. Hasta ahora se iba permitir que ese impulso hacia ella floreciera, sabia que no era normal que se partiese la cabeza con otro pensamientos mas nocivos que los celos.

Nunca había sentido nada.

Ahora se sentía mas posesivo que nunca. Ella trato de separarlo, pero al rato de mucha intensidad de parte el se rindió. La tomo de los mulos y sin perder un gramo de tiempo la enlazo en sus caderas y la llevo a la que parecía era la habitación de ella.

La desnudo.

La lamio.

La beso.

Chupo sus senos, tomo de ella misma con su boca.

La hizo enloquecer de deseo y rogar por que la penetrara.

Y así lo hizo. Furiosa y lentamente, contrayéndola suavemente…moviéndola con el y para el.

Lo hizo una y otra vez, hasta que su cuerpo le perteneciera por completo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Tienes un tatuaje en la espalda.

—Si.

—Es un dragón azul—echándole una mirada—Así que por eso te llamas Blue Dragon.

Ella resoplo en la almohada.

—Si, una vez me vieron la espalda y cuando me di cuenta todos me llamaban Blue, me sirvió para mis trabajos así que lo deje así.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio.

—¿Cuál demonios fue tu problema hace unas horas?

Inuyasha la observo al lado de la cama, pecaminosamente cubierta con las sabanas. Había anochecido y ambos habían estado en la cama, quietos, después de su ultima "ronda".

—Seshomaru, no me gusta Seshomaru. Y sobre todo no me gusta Seshomaru contigo.

Ella frunció el ceño y peino sus cabellos desordenados.

—¿Estas celoso?

—No me gusta Seshomaru, pero me siento posesivo contigo…como que: eres mía.

Ella sonrió divertidamente para caer en la cama con desgano.

—No se que demonios me pasa contigo—murmuro—He volado mas de una regla y sobre todo una de las mas importantes : contacto físico con tu trabajo es nulo e innecesario. Me acabo de acostar contigo…

—Somos novios…

—Falsos novios.

—Pero novios al fin al cabo—comento el, rodo hasta quedar casi encima de la espalda de ella. La observo, mientras pasaba su dedo por su columna, por encima de su tatuaje—Te deseo, no lo voy a ocultar, después de esto es casi estúpido.

—Ahora eres maduro, Taisho. ¿Quién te entiende?

—Ni yo me entiendo—murmuro. Se inclino y la beso en la nuca, sonriendo cuando la sintió estremecerse y suspirar—Y tu me deseas, así que…¿cuál es el problema?

Ella lo miro sin expresión y volteo, lo hizo acostarse par quedar encima de el, lascivamente desnuda, un arte para sus ojos.

—No creo que sea positivo que me quede retozando con mi trabajo—comento—Pero a estas alturas creo que es innecesaria la regla—comento sonriente, mientras se acercaba su pecho.

Por entre sus cabellos observo el tatuaje del dragón serpentearse con ella. Ronroneando, le roso los labios, deseándola nuevamente con delirio.

—Me encanta ese tatuaje, es muy sexy. Se mueve contigo—murmuro en su oído—Y me encanta esas dos rosas de tu brazo y me encanta el piercing de tu lengua.

Ella sonrió y saco su lengua mirándolo con ternura.

—Así que por eso tuviste una erección el día que me conociste.

El soltó una carcajada, sintiéndose relajado.

—¿Te diste cuenta?

Ella miro pícaramente por encima de la sabana.

—Tu amiguito no es nada chiquito y es bastante atrevido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha suspiro una vez había salido del apartamento de su "novia", con la que ahora se acostaba y curiosamente, le había gustado tanto, le había encantado tanto…que creía que nada iba a ser lo mismo.

Ella había sido tiernamente y salvajemente entregada.

Daba y exigía de igual manera.

Sus celos estaban calmados, sentía rabia, sentía ira…¿Qué demonios le pasaba?. No sabia, pero lo único que estaba seguro es que mientras el estuviera así de enloquecido por Blue Dragon, no la soltaría.

Seria suya.

Su vena posesiva había salido a la luz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Dirty me acaba de avisar que tu querido Taisho acaba de salir de tu apartamento…¿Qué es lo que pasa, Kagome?

Suspiro, dejando que lentamente la soda que tenia junto con el chocolate que se había comido se deslizara por su cuerpo, había necesitado azúcar para bajar sus nervios.

—¿Cuál es el problema, Mao?...creo que ahora soy lo suficiente mayor, ya no tengo quince años…—comento secamente.

El suspiro al otro lado de la línea la calmo.

—Lo se…pero me preocupa, es enserio Kagome, Taisho no es de fiar—gruño el—Además…¿Te acostaste con el?

—¡Mao!

—Kagome, creeme, ya baje mi maldita ira. Estoy en el gimnasio—mascullo—Creo que me puedes decir.

—Si, me acosté con el.

—¿Lo repetirás?

Ella frunció el ceño, la única relación medianamente seria era la que había tenido con Mao, a mediados de sus dieciséis, pero después de eso su indiferencia por las relaciones estables la dejo con solo relaciones pasajeras. Hasta ahora. Taisho sabia lo que hacia, sabia como moverse, actuar y hablar, suspirar y dejar que las cosas fluyeran eran su arte. El hedonista consumado la había dejado casi como una adicta, y ahora no pensaba mas que en el cuerpo de el y su cama.

—Quizás.

Mao maldijo furiosamente.

—Eso es mas de lo que me has dicho de alguien—gruño, escuchando el sonido seco de un golpe—¿Sabes que?...creo que mi ira no se ha ido por completo, así que es mejor que la saque aquí y no en la cara de tu querido novio. Dirty Paws te necesita.

El pitido del celular la hizo maldecir.

Dirty Paws era una mujer extraordinariamente inteligente, se dedicaban al mismo negocio y junto con Black Bird se habían dividido eficientemente las zonas para no entorpecer el trabajo de otro.

Los tres hackers que manejaban Tokio.

Ninguno de los tres sabia mas que esbozos de los pasados turbulentos y oscuros que habían tenido, pero se llevaban amenamente bien hasta que de trabajo se hablaba. Los tres eran altamente celosos de sus obras y nadie iba arruinar su arte.

No se contactaban por nada relacionado a sus clientes, a menos que sea su "pacto".

Rápidamente marco el numero.

—Mao te contacto rápido—una pequeña risa de niña resonó—Estaba demasiado enojado, hasta pensé que volvería a sus queridas andadas…

—Tu sabes como es Mao.

—Si, cuando se le meten con lo suyo—ironizo—Bueno entrando en tema, te tengo nueva información de nuestro querido sujeto, Black Bird me lo ha enseñado…

—¿Qué?

Estaba tensa, demasiado tensa.

—Esta otra vez en Japón, pensé que después de la ultima vez no iba a volver pero…no.

Maldijo y tiro la mesa, partiendo el vidrio y el delicado florero.

—¿Qué se supone que haga aquí?...no le bastó.

—No es eso, tengo una hipótesis que no quiere volver a sus andadas, quieres es desatar los nudos que dejo. Después se ira para Islas Caimán o donde sea que haya ido.

—La amenaza no sirvió.

—No, ahora quiere nuestras cabezas—el suspiro de su compañera se escucho—No creo que este feliz Kagome, hundimos su imperio, hundimos todo su maldito imperio…Te quiere y nos quiere a nosotros.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Intuición. Cuidate, creo que será mejor que nos reunamos todos. Esto es serio.

Dejando el teléfono de lado se obligo a clamarse. El miedo estaba empezando a burbujear del fondo de su mente y su pasado amenazaba por destruirla una vez mas.

¿Cuánto mas deberá pagar por cada pecado que había cometido?

El celular volvió a sonar y un silencio frio y aterrador se instalo en el lugar, su apartamento ahora quería ahogarla. Un numero desconocido. Contesto y una respiración resonó…

—Hola querida—todo la golpeo con esa cruda y resonante voz.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿No me saludos, Ka-chan?...después de todo lo que vivimos juntos—el tono lascivo la hizo asquearse.

—Deberías estar lejos, te hundí, sino me acuerdo.

La odiosa risa cínica que tanto la perseguía la hizo apretar los puños para no partir otra cosa. Abrió rápidamente el computador esperando que conectara al celular.

—Si, siempre tuviste buena memoria para tu jueguitos, mi amor. Siempre. Te cuento que tuve unas vacaciones esplendorosas—suspiro, falsamente emocionado—Pero te extrañaba, a ti y a mis queridos amigos…¿Qué tal los chicos?

—Excelentemente…sin ti—espero a que cargara la localización del teléfono donde estuviera.

—Ay querida, como te extrañe a ti y a tu querida lengua—comento—Lastima que hayas dejado de ser esa pequeña Ka-chan de 15 años que siempre oía lo que decía. Lastima.

—¿A que vienes?

—Bueno querida…me hiciste algo horroroso—su voz cambio, a una extremadamente furiosa carcajada—Me jodiste, amor mío. Y nadie me jode sin consecuencias, vengo a repartir la Ley de Talión.

El computador timbro, sus ojos se sintieron tan tensionados de lo abierto que los tenia que le dolían. Temblaba…hacia mucho frio. El estaba…en la cabina a una cuadra de su apartamento.

—Te encontré Ka-chan—rio suavemente—Los encontré a todos. Empecemos el juego, puta sucia.

El pitido aterrador la hizo temblar.

¿Cómo era posible que en menos de 24 horas pasara de una extrema felicidad y delirio a un miedo aterrador que la tenia temblando, en su apartamento?

Solo una persona podría hacer eso.

Su verdugo. Onigumo.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Oh esta escena de pseudo lemon da pena, pero mi mente no esta preparada para hacer algo como eso. Una cosa es leer y otra es escribir. Espero que les haya gustado y creo que la relación de ambos va evolucionando para atrás, ambos son tenazes.


	13. Olvidar y Recordar

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Advertencia**: AU Y Ooc un poco de ambos

**Blue Dragon**

**Capitulo 12: Olvidar y recordar.**

Inuyasha frunció el ceño una vez mas mientras la culpable de su preocupación no lo llamaba y no venia a la Universidad. Hace una semana habían tenido ese delicioso desliz que los había llevado a ambos a tener relaciones, si hubiera sabido que ella desaparecería así de bruscamente no la hubiera tocado.

Sin embargo, no solo era con el, lo que lo llevaba a pensar que era algo mas grande que el hecho de haber tenido sexo. Mao estaba en las misma que el y cada vez que se lo topaba en la Universidad sentía las miradas fulminantes y la rabia palpable, a pesar de ignorarlo.

—¿Sigues pensando en ella?—observo el rostro divertido de Miroku—Si que te dio duro ¿eh?

Lo observo con la ceja encarnada.

—Tu andas en la mismas con Sango.

El hombre dejo la sonrisa irse de su rostro, sabia que era verdad. Desde que había visto a Sango había sentido "algo" con ella, lo que había sentido había crecido con creces desde que Inuyasha había desaparecido con Kagome Higurashi, ambos habían entablado una "amistad".

Ella lo ignoraba y eso le encantaba. Ella lo observaba y se sentía en las nubes, le sonreía suavemente como solo ella podía y de repente todo se detenía.

¿El mujeriego había caído?

Al parecer si, era lo suficientemente sabio y honesto con si mismo para saber que sentía algo verdadero y fuerte por ella.

Sentía miedo.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?—gruño, Inuyasha dejo de observar el celular el cual hace rato lo tenia pegado, para observarlo con atención.

—Vaya, Miroku—suspiro—Es…fuerte.

Inuyasha observo a su amigo suspirar y caer derrotado en la cabeza.

—Ella no me cree—farfullo entre la mesa.

—Bueno, con tus antecedentes…—comento, sintió a Miroku mirarlo frustrado.

—Ya se…¿Qué hay con Kagome?—cambio el tema rápidamente.

Inuyasha suspiro.

—No tengo idea—comento—Pero creo que será hora de escribirle.

—¿Hasta ahora piensas eso?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome suspiro, comiendo una vez mas helado. Tenia que pensar bien las cosas, tenia que planear cada paso que diera, Onigumo estaría rondándola y eso seria nefasto para ella si no se preparaba.

Su celular sonó, observo pensando que seria Mao y sus mensajes.

Era Inuyasha.

Confundida, abrió el mensaje, el no le había escrito durante la semana que no había salido del apartamento. Algo que agradecía infinitamente.

"_Oye pequeña marmota, ¿saldrás de tu cueva?...estoy aburrido sin que me insultes inteligentemente. Creo que hare el favor de ir a verte"_

Por primera vez en esos días, su angustia se disolvió y con una sonrisa le respondió: _"Tu, pequeño arrogante, crees que me harás el favor pero en realidad quieres verme"_

Automáticamente sonó el celular.

"_Lo que sea, pequeña marmota. Ahora sal de tu cueva"_

Soltando una carcajada, fue a la cocina. Hasta que escucho una canción: "Youth". Camino lentamente y abrió la puerta sin importar que tuviera una camisa que tenia miles de cabezas de Mickey Mouse, descolorida y que era su favorita, con unos pantalones igual de usados, azules y que arrastraba porque le quedaba grandes.

Los ojos dorados brillaron cuando la vieron, y con una sonrisa grande dejo de reproducir la canción.

—Marmota, aquí estoy—una risa nerviosa salió de su boca.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Inuyasha paso de largo y le sonrió, tan increíblemente arrogante que hizo que retrocediera. Inuyasha cerro rápidamente con el pie la puerta y la arrincono en la pared, sus fuertes brazos la dejaron encerrada y el olor a madera la envolvió de forma penetrante que mordió su labio fuertemente.

El la miro y suavemente movió su pulgar, rozándolos. El calor de su cuerpo aumento y sus piernas empezaron a hormiguer junto con su vientre.

—Te vine a ver—susurro, rápidamente asalto su boca, profundamente en un beso corto que hizo que su cabeza se desplazara para buscar la boca de el.

El soltó una carcajada ronca.

—¿Me extrañaste?

—No te creas demasiado, Taisho.

El volvió a besarla una vez mas, introdujo su lengua y saboreo lentamente su boca, hasta que tatuó su nombre en su piel. Le dio pequeños besos y murmuro un: "me creo lo que soy"

Ella rolo los ojos, golpeo su estomago y camino hacia la cocina.

Camino como si fuera su casa y dejo la mochila que traía varias cosas, su block de dibujo, unas pequeñas golosinas que compro camino hacia el apartamento de Kagome.

—¿Viniste a penas saliste de la Universidad?

Volviéndose, encontró los ojos azules de su "novia" sirviéndose lo que parecía jugo.

—Bueno, hace rato no venias y dije: "iré a visitar a mi novia marmota"—esquivo la pantufla que le lanzo, con una risa.

Hace mucho no sentía esa felicidad sin complicaciones.

—Claro, Taisho.

Kagome camino hacia el y el le sonrió una vez mas, tomo su maleta y la observo con una ceja encarnada.

—¿Qué tienes ahí?

—¿Curiosa?

—No—ella saco su lengua, le antojo irresistible tomarle el labio entre los dientes.

Ella le brillaron los ojos.

Lo beso lentamente y ambos sintieron el mundo caer en una vorágine.

—Eres taaan terrible.

Lo primero que hicieron fue ver una película, ambos querían cosas diferentes asi que lo hicieron al azar, y les tomo mas de 15 minutos que supieran, una comedia. Inuyasha no paro de querer tomarle los dedos de los pies mientras ella trataba de concentrarse sin conseguirlo totalmente.

Cuando terminaron la película tuvieron hambre así que pidió arroz chino y ambos comieron en el piso, mientras jugaban en la consola que ella utilizaba cuando se aburría.

Después de comer, hizo café para ambos y vieron el atardecer.

—Nunca te pregunte el porque viniste.

El tomo un poco de su gaseosa.

—Bueno, la verdad es que me preocupabas…no venias en una semana y pensé que era mi culpa.

Ella se quedo callada, vio la gran ventana que tenia su apartamento, durante toda la tarde Inuyasha había traído alegría y había podido olvidar…hasta ahora. Onigumo era su mas grande problema.

—Lo lamento, pero era algo mas grande. No todo eres tu, querido mío—golpe juguetonamente su pecho.

El sonrió un poco.

Mao le envió mensaje por decima vez ese día, Inuyasha había ido un momento al baño así que decidió contestarle:_" nos veremos pronto, primero me preparo"._ Deicidio trabajar para poder averiguar sobre Onigumo lo que hubiera.

Sabia que el no estaba solo.

Debía cuidarse.

Empezó a buscar primero por buscadores, públicamente debía haber algo sobre el. Curiosamente y sin preguntar observo como Inuyasha le sonreía cálidamente, sacaba un block y unos lápices y se ponía a dibujar.

No pregunto nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Creo que es hora de ir a dormir.

Parpadeando, observo la hora, llevaba mas de cinco horas pegada al computador. Observo el rostro sonriente de Inuyasha a unos metros, asintiendo cerro la pantalla.

—Lo lamento…estaba ida.

—¿Trabajando?

Hizo una mueca.

—Algo asi.

Inuyasha la noto tensa porque al parecer se acerco y empezó a toquetearla en el estomago con una traviesa expresión, su risa exploto y ambos quedaron tan cerca que sentía el calor y su distintivo olor. De repente todo el ambiente cambio y noto como su cuerpo palpitaba y recordaba el toque del ojidorado.

En cuestión de segundos, Inuyasha la observo con los ojos dilatados, la respiración agitada y la beso salvajemente en la mesa del comedor. Sin esperar mas la manoseo, pellizcó sus pezones haciendo que Kagome jadeara por la intensidad de su deseo.

Eran uno.

Le rompió las bragas, ella bajo su ropa interior y de un empujón estuvieron sincronizados. Salvajemente la penetro con fuerza, susurrándole palabras sucias al oído.

Ella encarnaba las cejas y sonrojada, pedía mas.

Le quito el alma, y la absorbió toda.

—Mierda—murmuro cuando se vino en ella.

—Cada vez que lo hacemos es lo mismo ¿eh?

Las risas vinieron a ambos, era inevitable sentirse bien el uno con el otro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Inuyasha se fue, pudo poner su cabeza en orden. El hombre le era completamente una adicción y así como era no lo dejaba pensar en nada mas que en el.

Llamo a Mao.

—Necesito que reúnas a todos, mañana. En mi apartamento.

Un gruñido al otro lado de la línea se escucho.

—Me llamas solo para eso, sin siquiera saludar y te desapareces una semana antes—estaba enojado.

—Tengo mis razones.

—Es Taisho.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—No todo en la vida es Taisho—murmuro—Es mas que Taisho. Mao, escuchame, necesito que vayas por todos, todos es todos.

Mao le dijo corto asentimiento y colgó.

Observo una vez mas los papeles que tenia alrededor y que había podido investigar. Onigumo había entrado al país con papeles en regla, curiosamente su registro legales estaba limpios lo que quería decir que tenia alguien como ella a su lado.

Para su desgracia, había estado hace mas de un mes y la tenia localizada, no entendía porque hasta ahora tendría que hacer el movimiento.

Abrió un sobre y vio las fotos. Se denotaba claramente su rostro, seguía siendo guapo y encantador pero sus ojos eran…macabros, estremecedores y llenos de maldad.

Mao llego al apartamento a la hora indicada junto con Takeshi, Sango, Jinenji. Rin era a penas una pequeña chica y su instinto le decía que no debía ir con ellos. El rugir de dos motos los sorprendió. Una pequeña chica de cabello rizado y con ojos negros como el ónix se bajaba con la gracia de una bailarina.

Dirty Paws podía ser encantadora como una madame y letal como un tigre.

Atrás de ella, Black Bird le envió una mirada aburrida, un asentimiento y bajo de la moto y los ignoro completamente.

—Chicos, hace muuuchisimo tiempo que no los veía—salto alegre—Así que aquí vive Ka-chan.

—Deberías dejar de decirle así, sabes que lo odia—comento Black Bird, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón negro. Mao parpadeo una vez mas y observo a la pequeña chica al lado de un gigante de cabello corto y ojos azules.

—Pensé que sabias que ella vivía aquí…

Ella les envió una mirada maliciosa.

—Claro que lo sabia.

Sango se acerco a ella y ambas cuchichearon como si se hubieran encontrado hace poco tiempo. Black Bird se adelanto y entro como si fuera el dueño del lugar algo que puso nervioso al vigilante. Mao se acerco y lo tranquilizo.

Todos subieron en silencio.

La puerta de Kagome ya estaba abierta.

Ella los saludo seriamente, algo que lo hizo preocuparse mas de lo que estaba. Como siempre habia cada vez que veía a sus tres "colegas" de trabajo, se acerco a ellos y empezaron a murmurar entre si.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Kagome murmuro otra cosa y lo observó con sus grandes ojos azules.

—Tenemos un gran problema.

Tomaron asiento en la gran sala.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?—pregunto Sango.

Ella observo una vez mas a Dirty Paws que jugaba con su celular.

—Resulta que hace una semana recibí una llamada de un viejo conocido…nuestro—murmuro—Onigumo nos encontró, muchachos.

Mao sintió el mundo moverse, los ojos azules de Kagome pasaron a ser fríos y duros.

—¿Cómo…como paso esto?—murmuro a su lado Sango.

Era como estar sumergido en agua, alguna vez había estado así, pero desde que había respirado no había sentido ese sentimiento de ahogo y vacío, tan natural cuando estaba con Onigumo.

—Se supone que lo tenían metido en la cárcel—murmuro Takeshi. El no tenia nada que ver con el tal Onigumo, había conocido a los chicos mucho después de eso, pero estaba al tanto de la situación—Se supone que tenían pruebas contundentes en contra de el, narcotráfico, trafico de armas, lavado de dinero…

Kagome sonrió, mirando nuevamente los papeles que tenia en la mano.

—Todo desapareció, todo archivo, prueba que lo incriminaba. Los testigos están muertos y a falta de material probatorio…

—No hay acusación. Se que dilato todo el caso…

—Por eso, tenemos que averiguar quien es el que le ayuda.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?—pregunto Mao.

Kagome lo observo, lo miro y después se acerco. Sabia que estaba mal y confuso, después de todo recordar no era fácil. Observo a Sango y la vio pálida, seguramente estaba reviviendo el infierno que vivió.

Black Bird carraspeo la garganta, llamando su atención.

—Averiguare quien esta con Onigumo—comento—Creo que algunas conexiones ayudaran.

Dirty Paws cerro el celular.

—Deberán pensar bien como harán las cosas. El cazador quiere sus cabezas. Averiguare quien trabaja con el y que conexiones tiene—afirmo.

—Se que esta aquí, y se esta moviendo de nuevo que los Yakuza, al parecer esta reviviendo viejas amistades—comento Kagome.

—¿Nos esconderemos?

—Es inútil, Sango. Ya nos encontró, estoy cansada…—cerro los ojos—Tan cansada de estar preocupada que es mejor enfrentar la cosas.

—Jugaremos.

Kagome vio a Mao levantarse como el frio mercenario que alguna vez había sido.

—Jugaremos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Onigumo sonrió a la fotografía que tenia, un hombre joven y bastante apuesto que sonreía al entrar al departamento de su querida Ka-chan.

—Necesito que averigüen quien es el.

El hombre que estaba adelante sonrió y asintió, perdiéndose en las sombras de la gran fabrica abandonada.

Onigumo saboreo lentamente su próximo triunfo.

Nadie le quitaría a Kagome.

Nadie se interpondría con lo suyo.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

¡Y se han armado!...bueno lo único que puedo decir, es: les agradezco su apoyo. Realmente lo aprecio y espero que disfruten.


	14. Caer

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Advertencia**: AU Y Ooc un poco de ambos

**Blue Dragon**

**Capitulo 13: Caer.**

Lentamente, como un veneno silencioso o un software malicioso, Kagome empezó a rastrear las pe queñas e insignificantes migajas que Onigumo había dejado en su camino.

Primero, empezo a contactar amigos que habia hecho en su anterior trabajo, uno de los agentes de informatica de la compañía mas grande de Estados Unidos le hizo el favor de conseguirle un software que ni siquiera habia salido a la venta, totalmente blindado y para ella, un software gusano.

Tomo su computador y empezo a calcificar busquedas. Anteriores noticias, noticias actuales. Observo fotos antes de que Onigumo fuera judicializado, despues de salir libre. Dio con numeros de anteriores clientes rusos que habia tenido…hasta que dio con el personaje que queria.

Dimitri, el hacker de Onigumo estaba de vuelta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha suspiro sentándose en el café de la Universidad, Kagome había desaparecido una semana entera para después llamarle ese día, diciendo que le quería ver. Detestaba sentirse manipulado, pero cada vez que ella lo quería ver era como…si todo desapareciera, nada más que el impulso de seguirle la corriente, volver a verse…bromear y reír.

Observando despreocupadamente por los ventanales fue cuando la vio, llevaba un vestido suelto y cómodo de flores, sin maquillaje y con el cabello suelto. Sin esperarlo, sintió sus manos hormiguear…

¿Qué le sucedia?

—Lo lamento, estaba algo atareada con algun trabajo—suspiro Kagome cuando entro en la cafeteria.

—¿Trabajo?

—Cosas de la Universidad—Kagome medio le sonrio, concentrandose en su celular.

Inuyasha arrugo la nariz sintiendose irritado. Ultimamente las cosas no le salian como queria, sobre todo lo que tenia que ver con Kagome. No…no queria verla con otro, haciendo trabajos con otro. No queria riendole y picandolo para molestarlo.

Pero ellos no eran nada. Y eso era lo que quizas le molestaba, que le preocupara.

Fijo sus ojos dorados, viendola distraida, quizas mas de lo que esperaba.

—Tengo que irme—ladro enojado.

—¿Qué?—ella parpadeo—Te iba a invitar a comer algo…

—Me tengo que ir—exclamo seco.

Tomo su chaqueta y sin observar el rostro de Kagome salio a paso seguro, no volteo atrás. De repente, a penas atraveso la puerta se sintio estupido, quiso volver, pero no podia. El era Inuyasha Taisho, el no rogaba…el no tenia relaciones, ni era celoso, ni apegado, tampoco extrañaba a las mujeres con las cuales tenia una relacion, y sobre todo, no le importaba siquiera si alguna no le ponia suficiente atencion como para ser la atencion de su mundo.

¿Qué le pasaba?

Suspiro, y retomo su camino, saco su celular y llamo a Miroku.

Debia retomar lo que habia dejado.

Kagome parpadeo viendolo salir y detenerse de subito, para despues ignorar a todos y continuar su camino. Quiso seguirlo, y lo intento, hasta que un par de ojos negros como el onix y un traje reluciente, costoso y pomposo la detuvo.

Enfriandose de repente, enfrento al hombre que con sonrisa burlona la miraba.

—Tanto tiempo, Blue.

—Dimitri, me encontraste.

—Era cuestion de tiempo.

Cuadrando los hombros, lo miro. Estaba igual, de no ser por otro aro en oreja y uno que otro piercing decorando su rostro.

—¿Cómo va el trabajo con Onigumo?—sonrio a penas levantando las comisuras, entrecerro los ojos hacia una mesa e hizo una venia burlona que hizo enojar a Dimitri. Aun no peedia el toque…

—Interesante. Sobre todo cuando me entere que tienes un novio—abrio los ojos sorprendida, este sonrio levemente —Tranquila, Blue…no le he dicho a Onigumo, aun, claro.

—Yo no tengo novio—ladro—Es un pago del trabajo.

Dimitri sonrio burlon.

—Eso estaba averiguando, te enseñaron bien, no habia nada en tu computadora, ademas de unas fotos de Taisho vestido extraño—rio por lo bajo—De eso, nada.

—¿Qué es lo quieres?

—A ti, veras, Onigumo tiene todavia es obsesion enfermisa por ti.

Kagome viro la cabeza viendo un trio de adolescentes que salian de la escuela, felices e ignorantes, como una vez ella lo habia sido. Antes de todo…antes de convertirse en la muñequita de Onigumo.

—Cosa que me vale—desdeño fuertemente con la mano—No tengo nada que ver con el.

—El no va a parar. Y yo tampoco.

Sin expresion, miro a Dimitri.

—Nadie me conoce, Dimitri, nadie. Ni siquiera tu, Onigumo me quiere…tiene que venir a mi—disparo su mano tomando la corbata y brutalmente acerco su rostro hacia el—¿Qué soy yo?...nada.

—Vas a perder.

Ella sonrio burlonamente. Saco de uno de los bolsillos de su chaquetilla el encendedor que momentos antes le habia sacado de los bolsillos del traje a Dimitri, este, sorprendido se reviso…y despues sonrio.

—Puta.

—Ya no soy puta de nadie, ya no.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entro trastabillandose al apartamento, conteniendo las lagrimas que luchaban por salir. Se estrello en la pared y respiro porfundamente, lentamente, hasta que por fin pudiera sentir que no estaba ahogandose.

El celular sono.

—¿Si?

El estruendo de voces y musica la hizo fruncir el ceño.

—¿Kagome?...¿estas bien?—Mao que la conocia tan bien.

—Me encontre con Dimitri.

—Voy para alla.

A penas recibio a Mao en la puerta este la recibio en brazos, la apreto fuerte y con ella, como princesa recien rescatada, se recosto en el sofa y acaricio sus cabellos hasta que la noche sumio sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Sabe de Inuyasha, a esta hora Onigumo ya debe estar enterado—froto desesperadamente sus ojos—No quiero meterlo en esto.

—Sacalo.

—¿Cómo?

Mao titubeo un poco, hasta que sus ojos negros la observaron algo tristes y serios.

—Lo vi hoy…estaba acompañado de una rubia.

Abrio los ojos, su corazon empezo a latir dolorosamente y de repente sintio su pecho oprimido…empezo a respirar, queria respirar. Inuyasha, a penas…

—¿A que horas?—su voz salio ronca.

—Como cinco horas.

—Vamos.

Estaba loca, pero queria ir…a verlo por sus propias ojos.

No tenia sentido.

Antes, era como una mala comedia.

Se sentia engañada por su novio. Su novio falso.

La casa estaba llena de gente, como siempre que pasaba en las fiestas ya habia gente desmayada, otra medio desnuda y otros haciendo risiculeses. Entro a paso fuerte con Mao siguiendola de cerca, todos a penas la vieron se hicieron para atrás y la miraron de reojo, le temian, despues de ver lo que paso con Naraku se habia vuelto aun mas "peligrosa".

Escaneo la sala, hasta que dio con la iamgen que era peor en persona, que le ocaciono un peor dolor en el pecho.

Inuyasha tenia una rubia en el regazo, la tenia comiendole la boca y su mano estaba en su trasero.

—Es tu decisión.

Kagome enfrento friamente a Mao.

—No te hagas el santo.

Mao subio los hombros.

—No lo soy, pero pensandolo bien, a pesar de que lo odio, no lo quiero ver muerto, encontrando su cadaver debajo de un rio. Es mejor sacarlo de esto.

Parpadeo, sintiendo sus ojos arder. Y ahora, era el show de Blue.

—¡Maldito infiel!

El rostro de Inuyasha fue de pura sorpresa al separarse de la rubia que tenia en las piernas, esta a penas la vio trastabillo fuera de la sala, la musica se detuvo y todos los ojos estaban en la pareja del momento.

—¿Qué?

Su furia fue palpable, pero no hizo nada.

—Eres muy perro Taisho. Terminamos—se limpio una lagrima imaginaria y sin ver el rostro de Inuyasha fue retrocediendo.

Una mano la detuvo.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Terminamos. Terminamos todo—sus ojos serios fueron a parar a los confundidos de Inuyasha, soltandose bruscamente, busco a Mao que estaba en una esquina, tranquilamente observandolos.

Agilmente, salio de la casa.

Dejando todo.

Inuyasha no la siguio.

No osbtante, su celular casi revienta por mensajes de el, preguntandole de todas las formas posibles que que habia pasado, y que que era el expectaculo. Suspirando, apago todos los aparatos, esa noche pensaria bien las cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha estaba incomodo, todos los ojos de la Universidad estaban posados en el, escuchaba desde la puerta todos los cuchicheos de chismes sobre "su infidelidad" y como Blue Dragon fue lo que lo "pesco".

Cuando la vio bajar de su Ducatti fue hacia ella, disgustado.

—Oye, ¿Qué demoniod te pas—la frialdad de los ojos azules lo dejo sin habla—¿Estas bien?

—Si—exclamo en seco—Aun no entiendo que haces hablandome.

—¿Qué?

—Taisho, ayer te lo deje claro, no quiero verte. Terminamos—Kagome arranco las llaves del tablero y se camino rapidamente siendo seguida por el ojidorado.

—¿Cómo asi que terminamos?...pense que era de tus juegos locos—murmuro en voz baja cuando la alcanzo.

Ella se detuvo de golpe.

—Era verdad.

—¿Qué era verdad?

Suspirando, miro a hacia los lados del pasillo, que gracias a Dios, estaba vacio.

—No quiero que sigamos con la cosa del novio.

—¿Qué?—Inuyasha parpadeo lentamente.

—Ni siquiera quiero que nos sigamos viendo, te dire cuando necesito el favor que debes. Y me llamaras cuando necesites el favor que necesites. Solo eso.

—No…nos volveremos a ver.

—No, no deseo verte mas—sono tan crudo que hasta ella le dolio.

El rostro de Inuyasha era indesifrable, no sabia que pensaba o que sentia.

—Lo de ayer era verdad—murmuro.

Asintio.

—¿Qué paso?

—Nada.

—Fue Mao.

—No, no fue Mao.

Inuyasha se revolvio el cabello, sintiendose desesperado. Nunca en su vida habia estado tan arrepentido de haber buscado a la rubia como ayer. Nunca se habia sentido tan…mal.

—Perdon por lo de la rubia, ni volvera a pasar—el rostro de Kagome estaba…en blanco. Sus ojos se agrandaron sorprendida, pero volvio a su estado anterior.

—Bien…si eso es todo…

—¿Es lo unico que me dices?¿ Adios?

—Parecemos, que en serio, fueramos novios—el comentario inocente de la chica lo hizo detenerse.

¿Por qué de repente sentia que en verdad, en verdad lo habia dejado?

—Mira, Inuyasha…la pase bien contigo, pero tengo que concentrarme en otro trabajo, asi que…fue un placer conocerte—la sonrisa triste que resplandecio en el rostro de la chica y el beso en su mejilla hizo que su corazon doliera—Realmente, no eres tan cabron. Eres una muy buena persona.

Y ella se fue.

El no hizo nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dimitri sonrio a la camaera mientras esta dejaba la tasa de café.

Su celular sono una vez mas.

—¿Quién es?

Como disfrutaba.

—El novio de tu querida, al parecer es de un trabajo…

El silencio despues de la tormenta.

—Reptite lo que has dicho…¿Novio?

—SI, tu queridita puta tiene novio.

Onigumo gruño, a lo lejos sono algo destruyendose.

—No le digas puta, perro maldito. No olvides quien soy y quien es ella, Dimitri—mascullo gurutalmente—Explicame, ¿Kagome teniendo novio?

—Sorpresa, sorpresa. Lo curioso es que es por la herencia de sus padre, sabes que la familia Higurashi no es pobre, su tio al parecer se ha ablandado desde que ella tiene novio, ademas, es falso.

Una risa burlona resono.

—¿Falso?

—Si señor.

—Siguelo, necesito toda la informacion del pequeño estupido.

—Bien.

Se corto enseguida.

De repente un estallido y su café se derramo, una mochila habia sido botada en la mesa con brusquedad. Subio los ojos con ganas de insultar a la persona hasta que dos ojos burlones dieron con el.

Atrás estaba Black Bird y una enojada Dirty Paws.

—Chicos, agradable bienvenida.

—Muy agradable—murmuro Dirty Paws sentandose—Sobre todo cuando nos traicionaste, Dimitri.

—¿Te dolio? Awww…¿Qué paso con mi Rage?

—Perdiste tu nombre el dia que jodiste conmigo—comento Kagome—Y bonita conversacion con Naraku.

Dimitri perdio la sonrisa.

—…Jodiste mi telefono.

—Escuche muy claro. No te detendre, porque enserio quiero detener esto de raiz. Eso si, mantente alejado de Taisho.

—¿Qué temes?—pregunto burlonamente—¿Qué Onigumo se de cuenta?

—No realmente, Taisho lo bote ayer, sabras por noticias que me fue infiel—rolo los ojos—Asi que me sirvio y adios.

Dimitri jugo con sus comisuras.

—¿Pouque creo que mientes?

—Como que me importa mierda lo que creas.

—Antes no eras tan contestona, bien te recordaba bastante timida y sonrojandote…

—Antes tenia 15 años y era una niña aun.

—Sigues siendo una niña.

Kagome se levanto.

—Dudo eso. Ya sabes, cuando has vivido con un hombre que metia heroína y te metia heroína en una habitacion mientras trabajas para cargar armas a Rusia es un buen hecho para perder la inocencia.

Dirty Paws sonrio lentamente.

—Que buen trabajo ese, Blue,

Black Bird que ignoraba todo pero vigilaba cada movimiento de Dimitri se puso de pie como un tigre desperazandose.

—En vista de que estamos teniendo tan buena conversacion, nos vamos—su voz gruesa silencio todo, sus ojos pardos brillaron como depredador hambriento—Dile a Onigumo que fue bueno que nos volviera a ver. Porfin podremos acabar con su inmundo trasero.

Kagome sonrio.

Y los tres salieron.

—¿Pudiste ponerle lo que querias?

Una risita de Dirty Paws.

—El cree que su celular es su celular, lo que no sabe es que es un radio de alta frecuencia.

Kagome sonrio, algo triste despues de haber estado por

—Creo que es un buen comienzo laboral.

—Eres extraña.

—Lo se.

—Mao me conto lo de tu decepcion amorosa.

—No es decepcion ni amorosa, ni nada. No hubo nada.

—Eso suelen decir los estupidos.

—No lo amo.

—Entonces…¿Por qué lloras?

Kagome se detuvo, toco sus mejillas y en realidad, si estaba llorando.

Desde la muerte de sus padre no lloraba

Se dejo caer.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Y enserio que no tengo perdon de nadie, hace muchisimo tiempo que no actualizo y me siento pecadora. Peor teniendo en Face un pagina de fanfickers que con cada imagen me hace sentir peor. Chicos, espero que les haya gustado y estoy por terminar semestre, cosa que es algo bueno pues por el tiempo.

Lo malo es el otro año ya que empiezo a trabajar y a estudiar asi que…horrible.

Pregunta: ¿Qué estudian y si no estudian…que hacen? ¿ De que pais o ciudad son?

Siempre me pregunto cosas, soy preguntona XD.

Suerte y Abrazos.


	15. Imperfectamente Juntos

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Advertencia**: AU Y Ooc un poco de ambos

**Blue Dragon**

**Capitulo 14: Imperfectamente juntos.**

Inuyasha parpadeo confundido, con un dolor de cabeza impresionante y el cuerpo pegajoso por el sudor. El sol que se filtraba en las persianas estabas increíblemente destellante, tanto, que le provoca quedarse ciego.

Levantándose medio tembloroso, esbozo una mueca al ver una rubia semidesnuda en su alfombra. Tambaleante, la esquivo topándose con una botella de vodka completamente vacía.

No recordaba mucho.

Solo llegar a un bar, pedir un trago, alguna que otra mujer con el…y en blanco. Tomo su celular, bizqueando un poco, viendo la hora y la fecha. Eran las dos de la tarde y un sábado.

Casi una semana desde que Blue Dragon hubieran terminado…en nada.

Desde eso había estado tomando sus antiguos vicios.

El timbre de su celular lo distrajo con su terrible chillido.

—¿Qué?

—¡Inuyasha!...¿Donde demonios estas?—el grito de Miroku resonó en un potente dolor.

—¡Callate!...Dios, tengo dolor de cabeza—gruño, hosco, sentándose en el sofá de cuero de su sala—Y…¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada—exclamo irónicamente—Solo ayer me llamaste borracho con una zorra a decirme un montón de cosas, para decir que la ibas a pasar de maravilla y que no necesitabas de ella. Desapareciendo por 24 horas…¿te parece poco?

—Por Dios, Miroku, bajale al tono. Estas gritándome.

—Estoy hablando normal, solo es tu resaca que amplifica mi voz—lo regaño—¿Qué es lo que te pasa desde que te dejo…

—¡No te atrevas a decir su nombre!

—Bien—pudo imaginar los ojos en blanco del monje—Enserio…¿Qué es lo que te pasa, desde aquello?

—No hay nada Miroku, estoy normal. Estoy haciendo lo mismo que antes—su cinismo era palpable.

—Si, claro. Nunca, desde que tu madre murió, te he visto comportarte así—iba a replicar—Haz llegado cinco veces inconsciente por el alcohol, te has tratado de acostar con cuanta mujer se te pasa…estas descontrolado.

—¿Tratar?

—Nunca puedes, o estas demasiado ebrio…o simplemente no haz podido—Miroku suspiro—Aun no quieres aceptarlo.

—¿Qué?

—Que te dolió mas de lo que esperabas que Kagome terminara contigo, que lamentablemente, haz sido dañado.

El pitido de la llamada cortada fue lo que recibió de tan fatídico mensaje. Gruñendo, lo lanzo con fuerza hacia la pared, afortunadamente, lo recibió fue la alfombra por aun estar algo mareado.

No sabia que era peor.

La resaca, o saber que muy dentro de el Miroku tenia razón.

El gemido de la chica lo trajo a la realidad. Debía sacarla de su apartamento como fuese, el solo hecho de pensar en una chica que no sea "la innombrable" le daba nauseas.

Muchas nauseas.

Para la tarde, con lentes oscuros a pesar de hacer frio y el cielo estar encapotado por nubes grises, fue a la Universidad. Aun le dolía un poco la cabeza. Una vez en los pasillos sonrió falsamente a un grupo de porristas, que chillaron emocionadas por ser el centro de atención del rey.

Llego a la cafetería, por lo general fumaba pero desde que….la "innombrable" lo había tomado en sus pequeñas garras detestables había dejado el vicio, así que ignorando a al mayoría de las chicas, se puso a jugar en una aplicación.

Desde la semana que lo habían "dejado" la mayoría de las mujeres parecían leonas en celo a punto de cazarlo. Simplemente, no habían respetado nada. Eso si, los rumores con todo el tiempo aun seguían latentes, y era casi imposible no escuchar los cuchicheos.

De repente, el aire cambio, todo fue mas tenso. Subiendo los ojos casualmente, observo al mundo callar. Kagome Higurashi había entrado. Indiferente, casual, ni siquiera arreglada y con audífonos puestos, era el centro de atención.

Sin poder evitarlo, la detallo. Tenia puesto un jean, una simple blusa vino tinto, y una chaqueta de cuero junto con converse. Era hermosa.

Frunciendo el ceño, maldijo. No podía evitarlo, pero lo habían arruinado.

La chica camino hacia una mesa vacía y sin mirar a nadie, abrió el computador con pereza y espero a que encendiera. En ese lapso de tiempo, miro lentamente, hasta encontrarse con el.

Sus ojos conectaron, a pesar de estar con gafas oscuras, estaba seguro que ella lo miraba.

Su respiración se agito.

Su garganta se movió.

Su cuerpo tembló.

Sus ojos brillaron.

Y el sintió, todo, todo a la vez.

Hasta que el computador inicio y a el, una de las porristas con las que había tenido un tipo de encuentro hace dos días, se le sentó en el regazo. Parpadeando, sintió la conexión romperse, miro a la chica y después a Kagome. Ya no le miraba, ahora tenia los ojos absolutamente concentrados en el computador.

—Hola, amor—ronroneo la chica, seductoramente. Tiempo atrás la hubiera atraído a el, ahora solo le provocaba arcadas.

—Sal de aquí—gruño.

Ella sonrió, no obstante, la expresión fiera del chico derribo su sonrisa.

—Inu…

—Largate.

—Largate, si no quieres que te bote.

—Hace días tuvimos algo…no me llamas…y

Inuyasha no pudo mas que abrir las piernas, dejando a la chica caer estrepitosamente en su trasero. Ella parpadeo, sus mejillas enrojecieron de las vergüenza y furia. Levantándose, mascullo una maldición y se fue.

—Vaya—Miroku—Te jodieron.

Gruñendo, avanzo rápidamente hacia su siguiente clase.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de la tediosa clase de Calculo que no tenia ganas de presenciar. El dolor de cabeza y el sentimiento de fastidio habían aumentado exponencialmente. Estaba de un genio que se lo llevaba el diablo.

Miroku, apareció de repente, algo nervioso.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Na-nada—tartamudeo nervioso. A lo lejos, Sango los miraba de forma también algo temblorosa.

—¿Qué pasa?—avanzo. Miroku, intempestivamente, lo detuvo.

—Deberíamos ir a biblioteca.

—¿Qué te pasa?—avanzo sin importar nada mas.

Lo vio, Kagome Higurashi estaba al lado de un tipo completamente tatuado, ojos negros, y con una expresión fatal y agresiva. Salvaje. Tan parecido a ella por la expresión fría y casi detallada de un depredador, a pesar de tener una pequeña sonrisa y estar concentrado en la pequeña chica que acompañaba su gran cuerpo.

Su expresión se endureció…ese tipo tenia una mano en la cintura de la que era su…exnovia, no importaba, hace poco habían terminado una relación, falsa, pero relación al fin al cabo.

—Inuyasha, detente.

—¿Qué?

Miroku lo vio…realmente lo conocía como para saber que era capaz de ir y golpear al tipo por tenerla al lado. Su lado celoso era un problema.

—No lo hagas—dijo Sango—El es solo un amigo.

Una risa sarcástica salió.

—Ya.

La moto del tipo rugió, Kagome se despidió con un abrazo que distaba para el de una amistad, simplemente, fue mucho tiempo agarrada de el.

Una vez el tipo se fue, pudo respirar un poco.

—Realmente no se que quieres que haga, lo suyo fue falso.

Sus ojos taladraron a Sango.

—Pero paso, finalmente. Y ella fue mía.

—Kagome no es de nadie, o no la entenderás.

—Lo se, fue solo…un decir.

Sango camino y se detuvo al lado de Miroku que la miro embobado.

—¿La quieres?

—¿Qué?

Ella soltó una risa.

—Tranquilo, ya me di cuenta.

Sonrió una vez mas, dejo un beso en la mejilla de un Miroku embobado y agito su mano hacia el, caminando hacia Kagome.

—¿Qué?

—Es la mejor amiga de Kagome.

Miro a Miroku de mala gana.

—Si, ya.

Sin dejar de ver a Kagome, tomar su moto y junto con Sango irse, fue pensando lentamente en que iba a hacer con su vida.

Estaba jodido.

Al anochecer, su cabeza estaba casi estallando por los numerosos pensamientos acerca de Blue Dragon y su relación. Cada destello de recuerdos que había pasado junto a ella era casi una tortura, que patéticamente, lo hacían reír.

Extrañaba su cuerpo, y eso en si, ya era un problema en el.

Así que llamo a Miroku al celular y en un corto mensaje quedaron en verse en un bar cerca de la Universidad. Necesitaba ruido y alcohol. Distracción.

Una vez se encontró con Miroku, este con una sonrisa animal, entraron al bullicio de la gente bailando al son de la electrónica, sudor y humo, luces estroboscópicas. Estuvieron bebiendo y charlando con algunos de sus compañeros, muchas chicas se acercaron, no obstante, el parecía enfermo de solo tener que tocarlas y besarlas.

Todo iba bien, hasta que la vio.

Kagome Higurashi se veía desde kilómetros, con sus converse y jeans, era diferente a las chicas en tacones y vestidos pequeños que danzaban seductoramente. Ella simplemente observaba como solía hacer desde la oscuridad, tenia un vaso de plástico y simplemente movía el pie.

—¿Qué hace aquí?

—Bueno, no esta sola—pego un respingo mirando a Miroku. Los ojos azules de su amigo.

Y los vio, vio a Sango, Takeshi, Jinenji y a Rin. Todos sonrientes. Rin le vio desde la lejanía y lo saludo con una gran sonrisa, los demás lo voltearon a ver y se acercaron.

—¡Taisho!—Takeshi le sonrió, con un vaso de cerveza en la mano.

—Takeshi…¿Qué hay?

—Trabajando—dijo. Inuyasha enarco la ceja, hasta que vio al gran Jinenji, tímidamente acercase y hablarle en oído. Los ojos claros del hombre se abrieron y se movió para observar a Kagome.

Inuyasha sintió la sangre recorrer violentamente sus venas. Kagome estaba recostada en la pared, siendo parcialmente acorralada por el hombre de esta mañana, su cabello brillaba con las luces pero la cara de esta estaba tapada por la del gran tipo tatuado.

La estaba besando.

Y ella…no se alejaba.

Takeshi abrió los ojos y asintió. De repente, una brusca y violenta mano lo quito, se volvió para maldecir al que lo hubiese quitado así. Hasta que vio la expresión furibunda y llena de ira de Inuyasha, que se estaba acercando con rapidez hacia Kagome y Damián.

Observo todo lentamente.

El puño del chico ojidorado impactando en la mejilla de Black Bird.

Taisho, tomando a Kagome y llevándosela.

Damián parpadeo un poco y lo observo desde donde estaba, con la mejilla enrojecida.

Takeshi se acerco.

—¿Y ese…quien putas es?

—El novio de Kagome

—Kagome…¿novio?

—Sip, el único.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Q-Que demonios te pasa, Taisho?. ¡Suéltame!

Inuyasha endureció la mandíbula, sintiendo su furia crecer.

—¡Taisho!...¡Cabron! ¡Dejame volver!

—¿¡Para que?!. ¡¿Para que te besuquees con ese imbécil?!

—¡Y a ti que te importa con quien me besuquee!...Además, no estaba besuqueándome con nadie.

—¡Y eso quien fue!

—Nada, el me estaba hablando al oído…¡Y ti que demonios te importa!

Inuyasha gruño por lo bajo, llego rápidamente a su Audi y plantándola en la puerta, la encerró en su cuerpo.

—Hace menos de dos semanas terminamos…

—¿Y?

—Se vera mal.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Crees que me importa lo que la gente diga?

La observo, las luces amarillas del alumbrado publico iluminaban el rostro furibundo de la chica, que como una cobra, movía la cabeza enojada. Era hermosa, irascible y con una boca sucia, era bella.

—No puedes estar con nadie mas.

—¿Qué?...Taisho, me has escuchado.

—No. Pero no puedes estar con nadie mas.

—¿Por qué, según tu, no puedo estar con nadie?

—Estas conmigo.

—…Estas loco.

—Si, lo estoy.

Y la beso. Porque realmente, con las luces de la calle, su carro a la espalda de ella y unos cuantos insultos mentales, no pudo ser mas perfecto para declararse. Porque ellos no eran comunes, no, ellos salían de todo. Y el, cabeza dura, tuvo la certeza que esa mujer pondría de cabeza su mundo.

Kagome abrió los ojos pero aun así, no pudo resistirse.

Lo extrañaba. Extrañaba su boca, sus manos, su cuerpo, su ironia, su descaro.

Así que ese beso fue todo para ella.

—¿Me quieres?—sus labios ardían, aun asi, sus frentes pegadas y el roce de su aliento era realmente…estremecedor.

—Acabo de darme cuenta…—murmuro—Somos imperfectos juntos, tanto, que encajamos.

Y la volvió a besar.

—Eres un imbécil…

—Lo se.

—Me gustas.

—A mi también…

Kagome se separo de el, con los labios ardiendo.

—No te entiendo Inuyasha. No entiendo nada.

—Yo tampoco. Pero se, Kagome Higurashi, que realmente me atraes. Me atrae el mondo en que tu lengua se mueve cuando estas confundida, y la sacas como una pequeña niña. Me gusta que no te arregles mucho, por comodidad mas que por vanidad. Me gusta que seas un caso perdido de ira, y que pueda calmarte con facilidad. Me gusta el tatuaje de tu espalda. Me gusta que ames el chocolate. Me gusta que me saques el dedo del medio cuando te molesto. Me gusta tu cabello. Hasta puedo decir que me gusta tu sombra—señalo cómicamente el suelo.

Kagome parpadeo dos veces.

—¿No jugaras conmigo?—entrecerró los ojos.

Inuyasha los puso en blanco.

—¿Realmente crees que estaría aquí, diciéndote esto, solo por jugar?

Suspirando, recostó su barbilla en el pecho de el. Como un cachorro, lo observo.

—A mi también me gustas.

—Lo se.

—Odio tu ego.

—Si, que puedo decir, soy hermoso.

—¿Qué vamos a ser?

—Ya veremos. Pero por esta noche, solo seremos Inuyasha y Kagome, en tu apartamento, descubriendo cuanto mas nos gustamos.

Con una sonrisa traviesa se inclino y lo beso rápidamente. Como imanes, el solo inclino la cabeza, siguiendo la locura de su boca.

—Me gusta esa idea.

—Lo presentía.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Y aquí, señores y señoras, el capitulo. Llevo tanto tiempo desaparecida que esta vez soy una maldita desgraciada. No la voy a dejar. Pero estudiar de noche consume energías y tiempo. Lo siento, realmente lo siento y espero tomarle cuerda de nuevo y no demorarme de a mucho.

Ojala les guste.

Con amor, Lau (Amaterasu en el bajo mundo)


	16. Revolver

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Advertencia**: AU Y Ooc un poco de ambos

**Blue Dragon**

**Capitulo 15: Revolver.**

La noche para ambos había sido turbulenta y salvaje, Inuyasha era tan posesivo que toda la noche estuvo recordándole de quien era, a pesar de odiar con toda su alma toda esos monólogos retrógrados y llenos de arrogancia, no pudo evitar estremecerse con toda su ronca voz y sus actitudes.

—¿Y ahora que haremos?...no quiero dejarte ir—murmuro en su cabello, pasando finamente su dedo por el brazo.

—¿No quieres dejarme ir?—Kagome se volvió hacia el sorprendida—Inuyasha…desde…

—Desde hoy—gruño—No es fácil ver a la chica de la cual estas loco estar con alguien.

—¿Con quien?

—Con ese…tipo que te estaba besando—bufo enojado, sintiendo su sangre arder.

—¿Besando?...—Kagome se quedo seria pero de repente soltó una risita burlona—No, querido, estas equivocado, Black Bird es un amigo de…bastante tiempo, pero jamás fue algo mío.

—¿Qué?...Yo vi claramente que te estaba …

—Viste mal, me estaba hablando al oído porque el ruido era demasiado—dijo y soltó una carcajada—¡Dios! Estabas celoso…

Inuyasha se sonrojo.

Se sentía estúpido.

De repente, Kagome salto encima de el, con una gran sonrisa iluminada y los ojos brillantes.

—Ahora repite lo que ibas a decir después de dejarme ir.

—De no dejarte ir—murmuro—Me gustaría que fueras mi novia, mi primera novia.

—¿Tu primera novia?

—La primera, seria y constante novia.

Kagome sonrió, grande y fuerte. Sintiéndose como mucho tiempo no se sentía: acompañada, identificada y querida.

—Creo que seré tu primera novia.

—Eso me gusta, novia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Onigumo ojeo rápidamente la pesada carpeta que Dimitri había llevado sobre el tal novio de Kagome. El hombre dejaba mucho que desear, era a penas un mocoso joven y salvaje, impulsivo. Según sus datos, había peleado, se había drogado y había enloquecido en su adolescencia, muchos cargos.

Su madre había muerto en un accidente automovilístico por su padre borracho. Estudiaba ingeniería en la misma Universidad, con notas algo mediocres y una increíble larga lista de amantes.

No obstante, el muchacho era increíblemente rico y había sido uno de los trabajos de Blue Dragon. Según el archivo, ya habían terminado.

Algo le decía que jamás había terminado.

Y su instinto pocas veces fallaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Estas siendo totalmente irresponsable.

—Lo se, Mao, pero….Inuyasha….

Mao gruño algo y golpeo la cerveza en la mesa con un sonido seco, expresando el enojo que carcomía sus venas.

—No me lo digas—mascullo—Entiendo, bien, entiendo que estén juntos. Pero en esta situación con Onigumo, estas arriesgando no solo tu cuello sino también el del cuello del niño bonito.

Kagome frunció el ceño algo preocupada, si bien ya había pensado en ello y se preocupaba, el que Mao le dijera era peor. Onigumo tenia buen olfato para las mentiras y las cosas escondidas.

—Lo protegeré.

—No se si ya sea muy tarde.

Kagome se levanto lentamente y suspiro.

—Me tengo que ir.

—Si, vi el mensaje de niño bonito.

Kagome quiso decir algo mas, Mao estaba herido, muy herido. Desde que ella e Inuyasha estaban juntos ambos habían estado tensos e incomodos, nunca había pasado, ambos habían crecido en mas de un sentido juntos.

Pero era mejor callar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Así que…tu y Kagome.

Inuyasha levanto la mirada del trabajo que estaba haciendo, Miroku estaba con una ceja encarnada burlonamente y mascando chicle fastidiosamente, había estado siguiéndole como un fastidioso parasito.

—Si, por enésima vez, ella es mi novia. Real, bien—rolo los ojos enojado.

—Se enteraran.

Inuyasha gruño frustrado.

—Bien, ¿Quién se puede enterar?

—Ellas—Inuyasha se movió lentamente y observo los estantes de la biblioteca que estaban a su espalda, dos chicas, ambas porristas, estaban mirándolos como gatas enojadas y murmuraban como brujas. Lo habían oído todo, sus miradas maliciosas y las muecas burlonas lo decían así.

—Dios—gimió—Eres un idiota, Miroku. Kagome me matara.

—¡Bien! La primera pelea como pareja. Sera tan emocionante—chillo como una adolescente hormonal, emocionado.

—¡Callate!

Cerro el libro de calculo, guardo la hoja de operaciones y con golpe en la cabeza a su amigo salió de allí a pasos raudos. Sentía las miradas de las chicas en sus celulares y después en el, ya debían haber recibido el mensaje de las porristas. Tratando de ignorar a todo el mundo, se adelanto rápidamente para encontrarse con su chica.

Se sentía bien tener que llamarla su chica y no sentir incomodidad por no saber que hacer ni que sentir.

Su novia.

Una vez atravesó uno de los pasillos se interno a uno de los jardines llenos de arboles donde se supone lo esperaba, y ahí estaba. Arrodillada en el césped con unos audífonos a todo volumen, estaba leyendo algo.

Con una sonrisa, se acerco y le rozo el brazo. Ella se agito y mano un puño hacia el.

Riéndose, se dejo caer a su lado mientras ella se quitaba los audífonos algo enojada.

—Pendejo—gruño.

—Ya, ya, mi amor—rolando los ojos, Kagome le saco el dedo de la mitad. Lo alegraba que nada había cambiado.

—Deja de decirme amor.

—Bebe.

—No, ¡Dios!

—Kag…gie…

—Te sacare las bolas.

—Cachorra.

—Me vez como un perro.

—No, yo seré tu perro, pero tu eres mi…

—No lo digas. Bien, prefiero cachorra, amo los perros…—y le saco la lengua, para después besarlo.

—Cachorra.

—Cachorro.

—Suena tétrico.

—Estamos entrando en el mundo de los apodos ridículos. Suena bien—y ambos sonrieron.

Kikyou los observo desde lejos fastidiada, si bien le había dado algunos datos sin importancia a Onigumo, este seria jugoso y sumamente importante. Onigumo estaba enfermamente obsesionado con Kagome Higurashi y dudaba que Inuyasha Taisho supiera el pasado de la hacker.

—Onigumo.

—Vaya, Kikyou…

—Te tengo algo muy bueno.

—Tu querida tiene novio.

—Eso ya lo se—una risa ronca la hizo erizarse.

—No, realmente, ella tiene un novio. Real.

Silencio.

Un rugido.

Maldiciones.

Y ella sintió miedo.

Kagome parpadeo un poco hacia el sol. Hacia varias horas que ambos habían pasado en el jardín de la Universidad, estaba haciendo un poco de frio. Inuyasha murmuro algo, estaba dormido sobre sus piernas. Nunca había pensado que era un consentido.

—Nunca me constaste que dijo Mao—sorprendida, observo el rostro aun pacifico del ojidorado.

—Pensé que estabas dormido…

—Se me vino a la mente.

—En realidad no estaba feliz, pero ya sabia que algo así iba a pasar—suspiro—Ahora no le gustas, te dice "niño bonito".

Inuyasha se rio un poco. Quería preguntarle el porque Mao la protegía tanto, eso no era solo amistad, veía en sus ojos algo mas profundo y emotivo. Mas intenso. Aun así, quedo callado, simplemente viéndola parlotear sobre uno de sus trabajos mas extraños.

Onigumo parpadeaba lentamente, como observando a la presa a la distancia. Dimitri aceptaba que un tipo así era imposible estar cómodo, era de temer. Kagome y su novio eran ignorantes ante el hombre que los vigilaba, la pobre Blue Dragon se arrepentiría.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¿Qué crees que voy hacer?—murmuro en voz baja, intimidante.

—Lo vas a matar.

Onigumo rio.

—No solo matarlo, voy a hacerlo arrepentirse de tomar esa nefasta decisión—bufo—y Kagome también.

Dimitri se estremeció, observando de lejos la feliz pareja.

Por la alguna vez amistad que ambos habían tenido sentía pena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Inuyasha…¡Inuyasha!...¡Carajo, levantate!

El ojidorado gruño, tratando de quitársela de encima. Le estaba saltando encima algo que era recién peligroso para su…condición matutina.

—¿Quieres aplastar a mi pobre amigo?

Ella se rio, besándolo.

—No, porque me dolería en el alma—sonrío—Pero enserio que tienes que levantarte.

Inuyasha por fin abrió los ojos, y le sonrió.

—Nos podemos quedar todo el día.

—En realidad, no podemos. O bueno, yo no puedo, tengo que trabajar—Inuyasha frunció el ceño, su sonrisa se borro.

—¿Trabajar? ¿Un Sábado?

Kagome rolo los ojos y tomo el celular que estaba en la mesa de noche. Le mostro el mensaje de Black Bird, Inuyasha lo leyó con atención. Hace mas de dos semanas había conocido con reticencia a su amigo, ambos, como machos dominantes se habían rodeado y gruñido, casi esperaba que la orinaban. A las dos horas hablaban como mejores amigos, mientras bebían cerveza.

Después de dejarle claro y el darse cuenta de que Black Bird y ella no eran nada, Inuyasha no tenia problema con nada que tuviera que ver con el.

Idiota.

—Me parece terrible un sábado.

—No me importa lo que te parezca, es mi trabajo.

El gruño, riéndose.

—A ti nunca te importa lo que yo diga.

—Depende—Kagome se levanto de un salto—Ahora, vamos a comer.

—¿Ramen?

—Si, si. Ramen—rolo los ojos cuando lo vio emocionado salir de su cama.

Cuando se despidieron, se besaron y murmuraron cosas en el oído, ya después de un mes de novios y aun estaban en eso, quizás era por eso que no eran demasiado cursis, eran pocos esos momentos. Algo que agradecía.

Subió las escaleras del apartamento de Mao, saludo al celador y este, con una sonrisa, la dejo pasar. Toco la puerta y el rostro de su tatuado amigo la saludo, serio y seco. Desde que había empezado a salir con Inuyasha, este había estado serio y seco.

Los rostros alegres de Sango y Takeshi la recibieron, besando la mejilla de cada uno se instalo en el gran sofá de cuero y de dispuso a hablar de ellos. Para su sorpresa, Sango tenia novio, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su nerviosismo era extraño y conmovedor de ver y era Miroku, el amigo de su novio.

Ella había visto mas que una etapa oscura de ella, muchas de las cuales matan el alma a cualquiera que las hubiera pasado.

Black Bird llego después, con una cara contraída de la seriedad.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me llego un paquete, un muy mal paquete.

Saco una pequeña caja negra con un listón purpura a medio nudo, de repente, un estremecimiento cubrió sus extremidades y un sudor frio se instalo en su frente. Lentamente la puso en la mesa, como si fuera un artefacto en extremo peligroso.

Damián la miro a los ojos.

—Tu nombre—examino la tarjeta, letra delicada hecha con una pluma costosa y elegante.

Se dirigió a la pequeña caja, la abrió lentamente y lo que vio la hizo detenerse, la foto, una foto de Inuyasha, un escapulario y una figurita de calavera.

Onigumo, estaba segura, y aun peor, esa era la forma de declarar pronto a un muerto.

Onigumo iba a matar a Inuyasha

—¿Qué hora es?—prgunto frenéticamente, estampando la foto en la mesa. Todos se acercaron a ver que era y jadearon de la impresión. Mao a penas le echo un vistazo y la vio sin expresión.

—Cinco de la tarde.

Dos horas. Camino rápidamente hacia la habitación donde Mao guardaba sus armas, el único recuerdo de su anterior vida. Sin detenerse a pensar siquiera, saco el revolver, una magnum 45 reluciente.

Observo si tenia balas y tomo un largo abrigo de capucha.

—¿Para donde crees que vas?

—A salvar a Inuyasha.

Mao la observo inexpresivamente.

—¿Sola?

—¿Vas a ir conmigo?

El se quedo callado, y tomo lentamente otro revolver. Con precisión la observo y la calibro a su gusto. Tomo otro abrigo, y mirándola a penas, salio rápidamente con ella siguiéndole los talones. Black Bird los esperaba con las llaves de su moto en la mano.

—Cuidado.

Todos en la sala estaban callados. Rin a penas sonrió con una mueca, ya sabia que era lo que ambos eran y habían sido. Temía por ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha iba caminando, lentamente. Pensaba en escribirle a su dulce cachorra para irla a recoger, aunque primero quería pasar por el restaurante de Ramen para llevar. Riéndose, saludo al tímido camarero y no pudo evitar imaginarse la expresión de Kagome de exasperación por su afición al Ramen, junto con los ojos en blanco.

Salió de allí, saco su celular y le alcanzo a escribir hasta que una sombra negra lo intercepto.

Un hombre de traje, lo esperaba fríamente.

—Disculpe, usted sabe donde queda alguna farmacia—entrecerró los ojos, algo desconfiado.

El hombre era grande e imponente.

Extraño.

—Dos cuadras mas para allá—señalo con la cabeza.

El hombre ni se movió.

—Usted podría llevarme, por favor, necesito ayuda.

Inuyasha gruño.

—No, en realidad….

—Bueno, niño, tu lo quisiste.

Inuyasha retrocedió rápidamente al ver el hombre lanzar un gancho hacia el. Era ágil y sabia bien sobre las peleas callejeras, peleas sucias y sin reglas. El hombre lo miro sorprendido, pensaba que el era un idiota, lento.

De repente, dos hombre mas riendo lo enfrentaron.

Guardo el celular y se dispuso a pelear.

Kagome acelero la moto, acababa Inuyasha de mandarle un mensaje inconcluso, algo que agradecía el cielo ya que Black Bird había sido capaz de localizarlo, sin mas acelero la moto hacia donde se supone que estaba.

Cerca del restaurante.

Con Mao siguiéndole, derrapo la moto en el callejón de al lado.

Dos sombras estaban golpeando un cuerpo, que con a pesar de dar golpes fuertes era totalmente golpeado. Observo todo en cámara lenta, Inuyasha ser impactado en una pared, con el cuerpo magullado, las ropas rotas y el rostro contraído de dolor e ira.

Un arma salió y de vislumbro, uno de los hombres la sostenía con una gran sonrisa.

No se había dado siquiera cuenta de que ella había llegado.

Sin perder tiempo, saco su arma y disparo, al lado del oído del tipo, lo suficiente para aturdirlo sin agredirle.

El tipo soltó el arma, Mao ágilmente como un gato se abalanzo y la tomo.

—¿¡Que carajo…?!

El hombre se sujeto el oído, gruñendo maldiciones. Aturdido, les miro.

—¿Quién?...—el otro, al ver como lo apuntaban dejo de sostener a Inuyasha, que jadeante y confundido la observaba. Sonriendo la señalo.

—Tu debes ser la chica de Onigumo.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

—Creo que estas equivocado—bufo—Yo no soy de nadie.

—Sorpresa…

Kagome disparo a las piernas del tipo, sin darle, este dejo de reír.

—Bien, ahora se van largar.

Los dos hombres se observaron y asintieron.

—Bien, niñita, nos vamos—murmuraron—Saludes de Onigumo.

Ambos hombre se perdieron en la oscuridad, Mao sin perder prisa los persiguió lentamente para saber si alguien mas estaba ahí, Kagome en cambio, corrió hacia el cuerpo del ojidorado que gemía del dolor.

—¡Dios Inuyasha, lo siento!—sus lagrimas cayeron sin parar mientras sostenía suavemente su rostro.

Lentamente lo ayudo a levantarse.

—Creo que me rompieron las costillas.

—Tranquilo, te curaremos.

Mao llego enseguida, mirando a penas el cuerpo maltrecho de Inuyasha.

—No hay nadie mas. Llame a Takeshi para que lo recogiera.

—¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Por qué te conocían? ¿Y quien es Onigumo?

Kagome observo los ojos dorados de su novio insondables. Sabia que esta vez preguntaría y ella tendría que responder.

Por su bien.

—Te contare cuando lleguemos.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Bueno chicos, esta vez sin mucha editorial. Ojala disfruten este capitulo que es un poco mas largo de lo común. Suerte y Abrazos.


End file.
